El Ángel de los Ootsutsuki
by KozuKatDeLuna
Summary: Harrison James Potter, pocos años de ser Maestro de la Muerte, nunca se imagino terminar en un aprieto que... ¡Uf!,Después de esto... ¡Prefiere mil veces a Voldy que terminar como un jodido bebe de nuevo!. M por que tanto a Harry y a Naruto les gusta maldecir como marinero. También momentos traviesos ;) Advertencia: Futuro Slash Principal M/M, como también habrá M/F. ¡Disfruten!
1. Prologo

¡Hola a todos!

Presento aquí mi primer crossover.

Espero que les guste

 _ **Disclaimer: No soy dueña del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter y de Naruto. Si fuera por mi varias personas no hubieran muerto y Harry nunca hubiera sufrido el complejo de Edipo y Naruto se avisparía en torno al amor.**_

Todas dudas por favor coméntelas

Y si hablas otro idioma, ¡No hay problema!. Para eso están las maravillaras de Google traductor.

Resumen Completo: Harrison James Potter nunca se imagino que su racha de que le sucedan cosas más inexplicables le seguiría hasta… la tumba. Por así decirlo, era lo único lógico que procesaba su mente al encontrase frente a una especie de espectro dementor rarísimo diciéndole una interesante propuesta después de tres minutos de haber estado en el limbo. ¡Es que ni siquiera podía morir como una persona normal de una reverenda vez!

...

[+]

 **Prologo**

...

Las historias.

Nos relatan un emocionante comienzo, un espectacular desarrollo y una inquietante conclusión que nos roba el aliento. Las ideologías, conceptos y sentimientos son meros productos que la gente consume si darse cuenta.

Pero los cuentos no son del todo ciertos. Bien dicho está en que lo que te cuentan es solo la mitad de verdad mientras que la otra mitad es una mera interpretación del narrador. Punto de vista subjetivo es un mar de complejas reacciones que se debe estudiar con pinzas, las emociones son volátiles una vez que explotan bajo ciertas condiciones. Condiciones que si están en tu conocimiento nos lleva a la manipulación.

La manipulación de verdad. Es divertido de ver cuando ya conoces las tretas de narrador.

Es por ello cuando se concreta una verdad única, es en realidad una mezcla de todos los puntos de vista accesibles, produciendo así algo verídico para el público. Pero aun así no del todo legitimo.

Y por ello estamos aquí…

La estación celestial del King Cross. Todo rebosaba en blanco menos él, con sus ropajes sucios y ensangrentados le hacían sentirse más sucio que nunca en su vida.

Una escena familiar. Después de todo era su segunda vez aquí.

Muchos se preguntaran cuando aparecerá cierto vejete anciano para que lo guiara a las tierras donde descansaban las almas e sus seres amados. Estaba cansado, solo quería abrazarlos y dormir una buena siesta. Una muy larga siesta.

Él pensaba que estaba solo. No era cierto.

El sonido de una puerta le hizo voltear.

 _Un dementor_ , sintió su cuerpo tensarse al ver la sombra oscura acercarse. Pero no estaba solo; a su lado, tratando de seguirle el ritmo con pequeños saltitos, un niño de no menos de cuatros años le acompañaba.

Imagen más alocada se gaño el primer puesto de que había visto Harry en todos sus años en Hogwarts. Y eso contando los llamativos ilustraciones y colores de los trajes de Dumbledore. _Seriamente esa vieja focha_ …

—La vieja focha está muy contenta que me mantengas así en tus pensamientos…

Harry salto por sorpresa al tener al mismo Albus Dumbledore sentado en la banca más cercana a él.

—¿Albus?, ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunto inmediatamente después de superar el susto indicado por su viejo mentor— Pensé que una vez que volviera a matarle no tendría otra oportunidad de estar aquí…

Hizo una mueca de dolor al decir esto. Porque su mente le llevo a pensar en la personas queridas que dejo atrás. Ron, Hermione, Draco, Luna, Neville… Los Weasley…

Teddy.

Un nudo en la garganta se formo al recordar que no estaría para ver crecer a su cachorro.

—¿No… voy a volver, verdad? —pregunto con vacilación.

El anciano suspiro abatido al ver al joven con tal angustia.

—Me temo que no, hijo mío —le respondió con su calidez paternal habitual— Lo bueno es que la guerra de intolerancia en nuestro mundo ha acabado. Estoy seguro que la señorita Granger no dejara que ningún miembro del Ministerio abuse del joven Lupin dada la condición del querido Remus.

Rechisto Harry.

—Mione va ser buen sangriento Ministro antes de que llegue a los veinte. Puedes apostarlo.

El viejo soltó unas cuantas risas.

—No dudo de perseverancia de la señorita Granger, Harry.

—Yo confió en ella, y en la Orden —aclaro el pelinegro.

 _Pero no confió en el Ministerio_ , las palabras implícitas estaban claras.

 _Por lo menos me lleve a la tumba a todos los mortifagos conmigo, exceptuando a la generación más joven que habían sido obligados por sus padres a tomar la marca tenebrosa, pero estoy seguro que Malfoy se las arreglara de protegerlos._

Albus suspiro otra vez.

—Eso es algo que ya no debes de preocuparte. Tu destino ya ha sido cumplido. Acabaste con la guerra, siglos de paz ameritaran en nuestro mundo gracia a ti, Harry. Algo por lo que te estoy muy agradecido.

—Yo nunca quise este destino y lo sabes —le miro fríamente— Nunca quise llevar sangre en mis manos. Nunca quise que mataran a mis seres queridos en acto de sacrificio a mí. ¡YO NUNCA QUISE ESTO! —grito de impotencia— Solo lo hice porque no quería más muertes de inocentes. No me hubiera importado morir el año anterior, pero justo cuando encuentro una sola razón para seguir viviendo —lagrimas cristalinas caen por sus mejillas— Me lo quitan…

Dumbledore se veía visiblemente apenado.

—Temo que gran parte de tu desdicha por la vida es culpa mía, Harry —hablo con calma, pero su rostro denotaba su pesar— Siendo anciano uno tiende a olvidar ciertas cosas, cosas importantes —miro de reojo a su mano ennegrecida— Y por ello tuve tal muerte dolorosa. Para expiar mis pecados contra ti y mí hermana.

Harry miro al su antiguo director y vio la culpa en sus ojos.

— Tenía tres cuando supe que nunca seria amado por mis parientes. Tenía cuatro años cuando deje de confiar en los adultos. Tenía cinco cuando descubrí que era mejor parecer ignorante y en silencio para no ganar una paliza. Tenía siete cuando comprendí que nunca podría hacer amigos. Tenía uno cuando mate a Voldemort y once cuando tome a consciencia la vida de otra persona. De ahí en adelante fue de mal a bien y de bien a peor. Cada año ha sido un infierno y ni siquiera mis amistades lograron calmarme del todo… —hablo con amargura— Sirius pudo haberme hecho pensar que la vida no es tan mala, pero todo se fue al carajo, ¿No?.

—Lamento escuchar eso.

—Desde que tengo memoria tengo pesadillas horribles; de las muertes de mis padres hasta retazos de asesinatos que no fue de parte mía… —en este punto Dumbledore se sorprendió— Yo solo quería que parara todo de una vez. Que él me dejara en paz. Que por una vez tuviera una vida normal.

Su garganta ardía en nudo difícil de tragar y al igual que sus ojos no dejaban de llorar en silencio.

—Solo Teddy acallaba todo… —su voz se quebraba— Solo mi cachorro…

Se dejo caer de rodillas de tanto dolor que sentía por separarse de su niño.

Unas caricias en su cabeza le guía a dejar caer su cabeza en el regazo del anciano y Harry lloro por primera vez en su vida con verdadera desasosiego y dolor. Y permitió acurrucarse en el calor del anciano.

Albus Dumbledore observaba al chico desahogarse mientras él mismo desprendía unas cuantas lagrimas en medio de una mantra de perdón hacia tan buen muchacho, pero _**tan**_ dolido en su vida que hacía que se le rompiera el corazón. Tan joven…

Minutos de llanto y perdón entre los dos pasaron hasta que Albus vio como la sombra y el niño se quedaron al frente de ellos y supo que se le había agotado el tiempo con tristeza acaricio los largos e indomables cabellos del muchacho antes de hablar.

—Tenemos visitas, Harry.

El pelinegro se levanto lentamente, deshaciéndose e cualquier rastro de su llanto antes de voltear. Inspeccionando a los dos. La sombra de cerca no parecía un tanto a un dementor, caminaba, no flotaba, no se veía el rostro por la capucha pero podía ver una mano de solo huesos blancos tomando la gordita manito del niño. Solo tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos para saber quién era.

 _Tom Riddle._

Frunció el ceño antes de mirar a la figura encapuchada.

—¿Quién eres?.

— _ **Pensé que ya lo habías deducido.**_

No replico. Ya lo sabía.

 _La Muerte._

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?.

— _ **Él quería despedirse antes de irse al inframundo.**_

\- ... ¿Eh?

Giro solo a ver la expresión de resignación del anciano.

—Mis acciones en esta vida han sido más malas que buenas, Harry. Su pongo que Gellert tuvo razón conmigo.

Harry se congelo.

—¿Qué?, pero pudo haber sido peor sin usted… —comenzó a protestar.

— _ **No, pequeño ángel —**_ la sombra negó con la cabeza— _**Este hombre tuvo mil oportunidades de obrar bien, pero opto simplemente por hacer nada. Dejo que muchas almas inocentes sufriendo y no movió ni un solo dedo. Ira a compensar sus errores antes de entrar al jardín del Edén**_ —decreto con una voz grave y vieja.

Harry solo pudo asentir. Sin fuerzas para pelear.

—¿Qué harás con él? —señalo al pequeño, este ofendido dio un bufido.

— _ **Enviare de vuelta su alma a su mundo, sin recuerdos. Si obra bien, no me veré obligado a eliminarla por completo…**_

—¿Eliminarla? —incito algo asustado, habiendo visto como un dementor roba un alma no era un espectáculo alegre en absoluto.

— _ **Demasiada sangre en sus manos, demasiada oscuridad y ha maltratado demasiado su alma para repararla. No me gusta hacerlo, pero ha sido de los pocos al cual llegamos a este procedimiento. Solo porque tú le otorgaste una segunda oportunidad no me veré obligado a eliminarlo de inmediato.**_

Harry se removió incomodo de hablar sobre la destrucción de un alma cuando dicha persona está escuchando todo. Pero Tom se veía muy diferente a cuando le conocía en el mundo de los vivos. Muy tranquilo, muy en paz.

—¿Cómo podrá curar su alma? —pregunto curioso.

La muerte soltó una risita.

— _ **El viejo focha sabe.**_

Harry alzo una ceja antes de mirar al su mentor.

—Amor, Harry. Solo el amor sanara todas sus heridas. Tu compasión convenció a la muerte de darle una segunda oportunidad a un alma tal ennegrecida como la de Tom. Tu perdón al bebe que viste en tu visita anterior sembró una pequeña luz en el alma de Tom. La muerte solo sera juez en su segunda vida si en merecedor de esta —respondió con su habitual tono de compresión y autoridad paternal.

— _ **Tom quería verte antes de partir a su segunda vida —**_ la muerte tomo en su esqueléticas manos al niño y lo elevo hasta Harry.

El pelinegro por reflejo lo tomo en sus brazos. Era tan frágil… Le costaba pensar que anteriormente era el loco psicópata que mato a tanta gente. Ojos verdes miraron a unos grandes ojos castaños y recién se dio cuenta que el bebe estaba llorando silenciosamente. Harry froto la pequeña espalda el niño suavemente como lo hizo con Teddy en alguna noche en vela tratando su mal humor al no querer dormir. Lo arrullo más apretado contra su pecho y lo meció suavemente para que se calmara.

Tonks siempre le dijo desde que nació Teddy que tenía un don para calmar a los bebes y pasaba bromando juntos a los gemelos Weasley que él sería más madre que padre cuando tenga sus propios hijos. No es que se sintiera ofendido, nunca podría enojarse con Fred y George. Pero tenía algo que ver que en su infancia se sintió tan solo que cuando veía un bebe todo lo que quería era tenerlo seguro y que supiera que era amado. Sus siete años en Hogwarts, incluyendo todos los intentos de asesinato de Voldemort nunca se compararon con sus diez años de cautiverio con los Dursley. Esa década seguía siendo los años más oscuros de su vida.

—¿Qué pasa Tommy? —pregunto con voz suave mientras trataba de sacar su mente de recuerdos dolorosos— ¿Qué está mal?.

—Lo siento… Lo siento…Tanto —hablo en susurros antes de volver a llorar— Lo siento por todo… Eres la única persona que ha sido verdaderamente amable conmigo y yo te he hecho tanto daño… Lo siento… ¿Por qué me salvaste?... Debiste haberme dejado y huir de miedo como todos lo han hecho…

Harry suspiro. Si él con diez años quedo tan roto… hasta que sus amigos le habían ayudado; su amor y el conocimiento de que sus padres lo amaron fue su ancla a no caer en el odio. No quería imaginar cuanto había soportado Tom la soledad en el orfanato. Algo debió haberlo roto antes de entrar a Hogwarts. La discriminación de Slytherin solo debió empeorarlo y enterarse después que era un hijo bastardo de un _muggle_ y que su madre, bruja de apellido de renombre, le había concebido solo para atrapar a su padre en matrimonio debió haberlo cegado de ira al comprender que nadie nunca lo quiso de verdad. Dando inicio al asesino que Harry conoció poco después de su primer cumpleaños. Ahora Harry solo veía un niño incomprendido hambriento de afecto y con un alma quebradiza que necesita años de amor y consuelo para sanar.

—Shhh… Está bien, Tom. Ya acabo todo. Todo estará bien en adelante —luego su voz melodiosa cambio a un amenazante al dirigirse a la muerte— Y esta vez envíalo a un lugar donde realmente lo cuiden o yo mismo iré a penarte por toda la eternidad que este aquí —le gruño desafiándolo a que le dijera lo contrario.

No lo vio pero oyó una sonrisa el parte del espectro.

—Ahora, Tom —inclino al muchacho para que le mirara a los ojos cuando este se acurruco en su hombro— Se que muchas veces en vida te lo negué, pero en realidad no parecemos mucho, sufrí el mismo mal que tu, también pensaba que nada en el mundo era lo suficiente como para vivir en el, también me sentí solo y pensaba que así seria para siempre, también me preguntaba porque yo no tenía a dos personas que me quisiera como todos los demás, también me pregunte si alguna vez mi padres me quisieron tener… —suspiro al ver más lagrimas caer por los ojazos del niño—Pero cuando me entere de la verdad, de que mis padres me amaron. Todo cambio, iba vivir por ellos y luego Ron y Mione me dieron más razones para sobrevivir. Quiero que me prometas que encontraras a tus personas especiales y dejar que sean tus anclas. No es necesario que sean muchos, tan solo con una bastaría, Tom. Tan solo una persona que en verdad crea en ti y que conozca al verdadero Tom.

Sonrió al ver como los ojitos se abrían como platos y brillaban.

—¿Promesa?

Tom asintió.

—Gracias, Tom.

Beso la pequeña frente del niño antes de dejarlo al suelo.

— _ **Ya es hora, Tom.**_

El pequeño parecía reacio a alejarse del adolescente, pero al final tomo la mano de la muerte, pero antes reclamo.

—¡No quiero olvidar a Harry! —hablo con determinación.

La Muerte se congelo, Harry se atraganto y Albus soltó una risita.

—Después de todo es su luz, ¿No? —Albus parecía divertido al ver la duda en el espectro—Además el joven Riddle ha hecho una promesa muy importante. Sería una pena si lo olvidara —hablo con fingida tristeza mientras sus ojos brillaban de diversión.

Harry miro a su mentor con incredulidad.

— _ **¡No me digas como hacer mi trabajo, vieja focha!**_ —gruño al anciano, mientras este solo sonreía con inocencia— _ **¿Sabes que si no borro tus recuerdos con Harry, regresaran incluso los recuerdos de cuando intentaste matarlo? —**_ le advirtió al pequeño.

Harry se estremeció con violencia, provocando que Dumbledore pusiera su mano en su hombro en una caricia de calma y comodidad. De ninguna manera dejara a un niño con recuerdos de sus ensangrentados encuentros.

—Tom, no es necesario… —el pelinegro trato de conversar a niño.

—¡No! —grito— ¡Yo los quiero!. No importa si la mayoría son feos, pero estos pocos son los más felices que tengo. ¡No quiero olvidarle!. Me volveré fuerte para que no me dañen, ¡Pero yo quiero todos los recuerdos con Harry!, ¡Por favor! —parecía que volvería a romper a llorar al estar rogándole a la Muerte.

El pelinegro quiso acercarse, pero Albus lo retuvo.

—Es decisión de la Muerte.

El corazón de Harry estaba preocupado por el pequeño Tom. No quería que su segunda vida estuviera manchada por la sangre que derramo en su pasado. Quería que empezara de cero. Le rompía el corazón que él fuera su recuerdo más feliz pero para conservarlo debería acarrear con los demás recuerdos con él, que no eran nada lindos ni felices.

La Muerte suspiro de cansancio.

— _ **Está bien, está bien. Deja de hacer esa cara de perrito. Sera un arma letal cuando te vuelvas mortal otra vez. Ve y despídete. Nos vamos. Ya nos hemos retrasado bastante.**_

El niño sonrió satisfecho. Y salió disparado hacia Harry, este le sonrió y se arrodillo para abrazarlo con fuerza y darle un beso en la mejilla. Tom parecía increíblemente feliz. Luego el pequeño se acercaría tímidamente hacia Albus y… le pegaría una patada en su muslo derecho, dejando a Harry boquiabierto y a la Muerte carcajeando al ver la expresión desconcertada de Dumbledore.

—Yo también lo siento por no haber luchado por ti, pequeño Tom —Albus manifiesto con sinceridad ante el ceño fruncido del niño.

Este solo daría un bufido y voltearía a tomar la mano de Muerte, que seguía riendo mientras salían de King Cross. Un portal se iluminaria y Tom voltearía por última vez para mirar a Harry con una sonrisa feliz. El pelinegro solo deseaba que en su segunda vida sonriera mucho de verdadera felicidad. Entonces ambos desaparecieron.

—La vida da vueltas interesantes, ¿No crees? —comento Dumbledore al sacar su mano del hombro del muchacho.

Harry solo asintió.

—Aun no creo que te irás al inframundo.

—Fueron mis decisiones en las que me inculque en este camino… —su explicación se vio interrumpía por un gran abrazo de parte del joven—Harry…

—El día que murió Sirius fue sin precedentes el peor día de mi vida… —tomo un largo suspiro antes de continuar— Tu… solo agravaste más. Te odie mucho por dentro al saber que tú me enviaste a los Dursley y te odie aun más el día que moriste… —tembló ligeramente a lo que el anciano le dio un apretón— Porque aun odiándote me sentí tan desamparado y perdido sin tu guía. Porque aun odiándote te quise mucho como al abuelo que nunca tuve…

—Oh, Harry… —el anciano derramo unas lagrimas de culpa salían otra vez.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando el adolescente se alejo a pasos vacilante y le mostró una sonrisa triste. Ambos voltearon al ver como un portal rojo carmín se habría, diferente al blanco y dorado el cual la Muerte y Tom se fueron.

—Ese es mi portal —dijo el viejo al eliminar vestigios de lagrimas en su rostro— Esperemos que nos encontremos otra vez en el jardín del Edén, Harry. Estaré esperando con ansias, querido —y dio esto, marcho tranquilamente hacia el portal.

 _La muerte es la siguiente gran aventura…_

Para Harry el silencio lo congelo una vez que Dumbledore desapareció por el oscuro portal. Decidió que sentarse sería bueno para su cansada mente a registrar los últimos sucesos que le habían pasado.

Después de salir de limbo y volver al mundo de los vivos; mato a Voldemort y casi la mayoría de sus mortifagos.

Murió poco después de matar a Fenrir Greyback, el más escurridizo de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Fue una pelea sangrienta difícil, pero Harry se concentro en no perder la calma hasta que le había cortado la cabeza a ese mal nacido. Su cuerpo para ese entones tenía varios cortes de maleficios por otros mortifagos, veneno de Nagini circulaba en sus venas, más arañazos de hombre lobo no fue algo bueno para su salud. Había perdido mucha sangre y su magia estaba tan agotada que ni siquiera pudo curarse a sí mismo como en otras ocasiones. Para cuando Luna y Hermione le encontraron era demasiado tarde.

Logro despedirse de ellas junto a Ron, los gemelos y Neville antes de exhalar su último aliento. Pero aun lamentaba no despedirse de su cachorro.

Había llegado al limbo de nuevo.

Harry se preguntaba si Albus había estado aquí por todo un año antes de esperar su muerte para por fin despedirse, principalmente para pedir perdón, y partir al inframundo.

Tom Riddle había sido beneficiado con una segunda vida.

Lo único que quedaba sin respuesta era el porqué no estaba ya en el jardín del Edén. Quería ir a ver a sus padres.

— _ **¿Estas curioso, pequeño ángel?.**_

Harry levanto la vista y frente a él estaba el espectro gigante mirándolo atentamente.

La Muerte había regresado.

—¿Por qué me llamas así?

— _ **Tu alma es tan pura…**_ —murmuro la respuesta antes de ser interrumpido.

—¿Te das cuenta que hace menos de de un año he ido yendo y viniendo cazando y asesinando personas, no?

— _ **Asesino que mata asesinos, mil años de perdón. O algo así era el dicho…**_

Harry quiso protestar, pero estaba demasiado cansado.

—¿Qué harás de mi?.

— _ **Oh… Bueno eso depende de ti**_ —la figura negra se encogió de hombros— _**Después de todo, eres de Maestro de la Muerte, ¿No crees?.**_

Harry le miro con incredulidad.

—Destruí la varita de Sauco después de matar a Voldemort y el anillo está en la tumba de Dumbledore. ¡Nunca tuve las tres reliquias juntas! —exclamo desconcertado— ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

La muerte soltó una risita antes de responder.

— _ **Veras, La fabula de los tres hermanos Peverell al principio fue un juego**_ —Harry le alzo una ceja escéptico a lo que estaba escuchando— _ **¡Estaba aburrido! Había una taza muy baja de mortalidad ese año… Como sea, Los mocosos me invocaron con un ritual que se había extinguido entre el conocimiento de los magos hace siglos. Decidí jugar con los mocosos así me convertí una versión amistosa de mi verdadera forma y les di a cada uno un regalo para que huyeran de mi; ellos escogieron sus regalos para que no vinieran con eso de que hice trampa**_ —chasqueo la lengua, ofendido de que alguien pensara así de él— _**Fue un entretenido juego de las escondidillas por unas décadas hasta que nunca pude encontrar a tercero**_ —Harry no podía creer que estaba viendo a La Muerte haciendo pucheros— _**Ignotus era listillo, cuando se entrego a mí, me pidió que las reliquias siguieran dispersas en su mundo como premio en su victoria. Así que decidí que el primero que mis reliquias lo elija como su amo seria mi "maestro"**_ —hizo un destacado en la comillas— _**En realidad seria mi compañero de trabajo, más que relación de amo y esclavo como malinterpretaron en el cuento.**_

Harry siguió mirándole sin entender porque era el "Maestro de la Muerte".

— _ **La capa de invisibilidad fue la primera en reconocerte como amo, nunca la ocupaste para el mal, solo ibas a ella en busca de refugio y seguridad. Después esta el anillo; solo una vez lo ocupaste y después por voluntad propia lo abandonaste en la tumba del viejo. El anillo tuvo menos usuarios que la capa o la varita, pero todos ellos nunca pudieron parar de invocar a los muertos una vez que lo hicieron. Tu fuerza de voluntad fue lo que el anillo te designo su maestro. Y por ultimo y el más fácil de explicar, la varita de sauco solo se utilizaba para imponer autoridad y someter a sumisión. Tú la ocupaste para proteger poco antes de destruirla. Eso… te hace Maestro de la Muerte.**_

Harry gimió dolorosamente al cubrir su cara entre sus manos. ¿Por qué siempre estas cosas le pasan solo a él?.

—¿Así que soy algo así como tu mano derecha?.

— _ **Prefiero el término de "Mi Protegido".**_

—¿Qué conlleva eso?.

— _ **Te lo diré a su debido tiempo pero antes de que empieces a trabajar te daré unas pequeñas vacaciones, ¿Te parece?.**_

—¿Veré a mis padres?.

— _ **Por supuesto.**_

—Pues… vale.

Así comenzaría sus días como Maestro de la Muerte.


	2. Harrison James Potter, el Maestro

¡Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias a las personas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y están siguiéndola.

Quiero comentar también sobre un comentaría preguntando sobre si Harry vera a Tom otra vez… Pues no está pronosticado, pero si lo piden puedo hacer Omakes ;)

Quiero aclarar también que en esta historia será la reencarnación de Harry en el mundo de Naruto. Así solo aparecerán personajes HP en estos primeros capítulos y /o excepciones especiales que serán explicadas ahí mismo.

 _ **Disclaimer: No soy dueña del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter y de Naruto. Si fuera por mí varias personas no hubieran muerto y Harry nunca hubiera sufrido el complejo de Edipo y Naruto se avisparía en torno al amor.**_

Todas dudas por favor coméntelas

Y si hablas otro idioma, ¡No hay problema!. Para eso están las maravillaras de Google traductor.

...

[+]

...

 ** _Capítulo I: Harrison James Potter, el Maestro de la Muerte_**

...

Ser Maestro de Muerte contenía una gran gama de responsabilidades, fue lo que pensó Harrison James Potter al paso de las primeras semanas. Su compañero La Muerte, Shinigami ("Llámame Shin-chan"), era una rara combinación de Albus Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt y los gemelos Weasley. Todo en uno; era un dolor de cabeza los primeros años. Después supo que tantos siglos de soledad le habían atrofiado sus habilidades sociales y que estaba feliz de tener un compañero. Harry pasó a ser más su niñera que ser su igual en el campo de trabajo. Shinigami tenía la mala costumbre de usar un disfraz diferente cada vez que iba a por un alma. Los papeleos que tenía que hacer a causa de eso eran gigantes y Harry daba a rienda suelta de hechizos y maleficios para que su compañero se comportara. Al final se decidió por usar un solo disfraz y era una versión satírica de la muerte, casi de caricatura infantil. Dijo que así no asustaría a las almas de los niños cuando llegue la ocasión. Harry hizo una mueca a eso, nunca le gusto llevarse las almas de niños. Mucho menos bebes.

Esa era una razón más para a odiar a las aborrecibles hermanas del destino; Hebra, Miseria y Efímera. Las perras más grandes del mundo en palabras del pelinegro. Cuando las conoció no pasó más de quince minutos antes de que se lanzara a asesinarlas al enterarse que ellas lo había engatusado su telar del destino y lo habían cortado adrede, haciendo su muerte mucho más rápida y mortal. Gracias a Shinigami que la perras aun respiran. Pero habían aprendido la lección; no meterse con Harry Potter y no saldrás indemne. Shinigami se carcajeo y le dijo que ya hacía tiempo que faltaba que alguien les diera un coscorrón para que hicieran bien su trabajo de una buena vez.

De vez en cuando visitaba al mundo de los vivos a ver qué fue de sus seres queridos que sobrevivieron a la guerra y que las hermanas del destino los habían dejado en paz. Por si no, no teme a ir a por otro zafarrancho e ir a por sus cabezas esta vez.

Ron se había vuelto un brillante auror una vez que su esposa, Hermione, lo puso en buenos términos con los libros. La última vez que visito ya estaba siendo nominado a jefe de aurores una vez que Gawain Robards se jubile.

Hermione, como predijo, se convirtió en mano derecha del Ministro Shacklebolt antes de los veinte. Los dos hicieron un gran trabajo limpiando las mierdas de leyes que habían y reformatearon todo el ministerio en menos de tres años. Ahora había leyes para cada criatura mágica existente y casi desapareció por completo las intolerancias de sangre entre los magos. Siempre había unos magos amargados creyéndose dioses por su sangre, pero nada que unos meses en Azkaban por discriminación no curaran.

Incluso el sistema a escoger cargo en el ministerio era distinto. Por ejemplo si Shacklebolt quiere jubilarse tiene que escoger a un sucesor para su cargo, lo presentara al publico mágico (o si hasta los elfos domésticos votan) y ellos votaran si aceptan o no a su sucesor. Si lo rechazan, se iniciara una campaña electoral por los distintos candidatos que se inscribirán voluntariamente y al final el ministro seria el que más votos tendría. Harry sabe que Shacklebolt elegirá a Hermione y cree que en un futuro la castaña, conociéndola, elegirá de sucesor a un vampiro o un hombre lobo competente para solo enrabiar a los cascarrabias de los sangres puras que sobrevivieron a la guerra, que son unas muy pocas familias.

La última vez que visito Hermione estaba llevando a Rose Weasley en su vientre.

No le sorprendió que Fred y George se casaran con Alice Spinnet y Angelina Johnson respectivamente. Siempre supo que había algo allí desde su primer año. Fue divertido ver como los gemelos huían despavoridos de Molly Weasley y los padres de ambas muchachas el día que se enteraron que ambas parejas se habían casado a escondidas poco antes de la guerra en un acto de desesperación en caso de que murieran.

Lo último que supo de ellos es que los cuatro vivían juntos en una hermosa casa cerca de la Madriguera II (su reconstrucción), sus tiendas se internacionalizaron por todo Europa y que al parecer ambas muchachas estaban esperando retoños.

Neville fue toda una sorpresa al convertirse junto a Ron en uno de los aurores más fuertes de Inglaterra. Harry se reía de las caras de los que en sus años en Hogwarts tuvieron poca fe en el gordito, torpe, tímido y olvidadizo niño que todos vieron en el primer año.

Se caso con Luna poco después de la guerra al igual que Ron y Hermione.

Luna se convirtió en una activa miembro de Wizengamot y también jefa del departamento de derechos de criaturas mágicas. Hermione bromeaba que cuando está en ministerio todos la tratan con igual de respeto y exasperación que Dumbledore. Al parecer Luna cuando se pone seria emana una autoridad sorprendente y sus frases suaves y algo alocadas hacen que todos recuerden a cierto anciano con vestimentas ridículas. Luna estaba en proyecto con Neville para encontrar donde Dumbledore conseguía sus túnicas.

Lo último que supo de ellos fue que Luna estaba esperando gemelos y estaba de licencia materna, mientras que Neville declino su trabajo de auror para trabajar en Hogwarts como profesor auxiliar hasta que culmine el embarazo.

Como predijo, Draco Malfoy fue líder entre los hijos de mortifagos que quedaron libres de cargo y vivos. Trabaja en el departamento de misterios junto a Zabini. Para sorpresa de todos, se caso con un Hufflepuff; Hannah Abbott.

Sonrió al ver a Draco tan feliz con su esposa. Se lo merecía. Draco estaba cercano a la cantidad de abandono y dolor que vivieron en sus vidas. Era bueno verlo tan en paz.

Molly Weasley se veía radiante a la perspectiva de tener muchos nietos. Arthur Weasley tenía un puesto en Wizengamot, consejero del ministro y jefe del departamento del Uso de Conocimiento Muggle. Se veían bien, incluso después de perder a Percy, quien murió en un ataque de mortifagos contra el ministro Scrimgeour. Murió valientemente dejando de viuda a Penélope Weasley.

Fue todo un drama cuando después de unos dos años llegara de la mano de nada menos que Charlie Weasley pidiendo la bendición de sus padres para casarse.

Bill Weasley siguió a su esposa a vivir a Francia, visitando a Inglaterra cada vez que podía. Molly y Fleur por fin se llevan bien para alivio de todos.

Lo último que supo fue que tuvieron una nena; Victoire.

Ginny puede ser uno de los pocos que aun sufrían su muerte. Se volvió arisca y fría. Trabaja en el equipo de Quidditch "Las Arpías de Holyhead". Debido a que viajaba mucho no se le vio mucho en la Madriguera. Hasta que un día llego con un niño en sus brazos, diciendo que lo tuvo de una noche de liberación de estrés y que ella lo criaría sola.

Fue todo un pandemónium en la Madriguera.

Solo Hermione y Luna pudieron sonsacar toda la historia ya que Ginny se negaba a habla con su familia. Ginny realmente amaba a Harry, haciendo que este sienta culpa por haber causado tanto dolor con su muerte. Y no pudo seguir adelante con su romance con Dean Thomas por lo mismo. No podía olvidarle. Pero añoraba una pareja. Por lo que trato con varios hasta que descubrió que estaba embarazada por accidente. Para gran disgusto de Ron (fue el único en pegar el grito en el cielo) y probablemente toda la familia, el padre del bebe no era otro que Cornac McLaggen, que es jugador del equipo de Inglaterra.

Arthur, Molly, Charlie y Ron eran rigurosos en que debían casarse y que McLaggen respondiera por el bebe. Pero al final Ginny se negó, no quiso casarse con el patán, menos sin estar en amor y amenazo a su familia a que guardaran en secreto la paternidad del muchacho. Confesó que con el único con él que se imagina en el altar era con Harry y con eso dejo a todos con un silencio resignado.

Fue así como Harrison Weasley no obtuvo el apellido McLaggen a voluntad de su madre. Muchos en el mundo mágico especularon que era hijo de Harry Potter y como la familia Weasley nunca lo negó, se quedo así. Harry estaba preocupado de lo que pasaría con el pobre muchacho cuando entrara a Hogwarts debido a la fama que iba a acarrear a su causa. Confiaba que Hermione y Ron guiaran a Ginny en hacer lo mejor para el muchacho.

Andrómeda Tonks estaba muy bien. Se traslado a la Madriguera después unas cuantas conversaciones con Molly. Oficialmente Ron y Hermione adoptaron a Teddy como suyo, pero el bebe pasaba de igual modo la mitad de su tiempo con sus dos abuelas.

Harry siempre que se sentía mal iba a visitar su sueño. Literalmente, fue un regalo que agradeció enormemente a Shinigami. Poder estar con Teddy en sus sueños, hablar con él, abrazarlo y estar con él era mucho más de lo que esperaba al estar muerto.

Teddy estaba creciendo preciosamente. Al parecer ya estaba consciente de que él estaba muerto porque cada vez que volvía a sus sueños lo saludaba con una sonrisa triste. Pensando que un día ya no volvería más al igual que en la vida real. Harry simplemente le besaba la frente y lo abrazaba. Le contaba historias, principalmente, las de su vida en Hogwarts, cosas que solo él sabia y tal vez Hermione y Ron. Andrómeda y Hermione están sospechando. Porque cada vez Teddy mencionaba a su "Hawwy" decia osas que nadie antes le había mencionado y cada vez que le preguntan de dónde lo escucho, decia que anoche "Hawwy" se lo dijo.

"Solo Harry podría habérselas arreglado para visitar a Teddy en sus sueños desde donde quiera que los muertos se van", Hermione había negado la cabeza como si su amigo no tuviera remedio y esperando que su amigo oyera su regaño.

Después de esta revelación casi todos iban una vez a la semana a la tumba de Harry (Harry se había impresionado que se le hayan ocurrido enterrarlo al lado de Albus) a reunir plegarias, poner flores y, como dice Ron, de hablar de cualquier cosa. Ginny, Ron y Hermione eran los que más frecuentaban su tumba por la semana.

Y Harry se maravillaba con la forma que Teddy crecía. Era igual de maduro que Remus y energético como Tonks. Se sentía orgulloso de él. Iba a ser un gran muchacho.

Hubiera seguido visitando sus sueños por toda su vida…

Pero no contaba con lo que le iba a suceder meses después de cuarto cumpleaños de Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin-Potter-Weasley.

Estaba en su oficina, situada en cuartel general de la Muerte. En el limbo, para ser exactos. Donde todas almas pasaban por juicios, almacenamiento de sombras (esbirros de la Muerte, almas elegidos minuciosamente para servir a la Muerte) o para casos especiales como los de Albus y Tom.

Estaba terminando un vergonzoso registro del reciente Halloween. A Shinigami se le ocurrió la brillante idea de irse de payaso al reclamar dos almas muggles que habían muerto de un paro cardiaco en la casa de terror de un parque de diversiones. Ni decir del jaleo que se armo cuando se vio un payaso tenebroso persiguiendo dos almas aterrorizadas frente a todo un público muggle. Tuvo que mandar docenas de sombras para borrar esos recuerdos en los muggles antes de que el ministerio de magia se percatara de dicho espectáculo.

Harry no estaba contento cuando se entero. Le hechizo el culo hasta que sus reservas mágicas se agotaron. Le castigo sin darle manzanas de comer por un mes.

Estaba culminado de escribir con su pluma cuando unos golpecitos le interrumpieron.

—Entre —termino de escribir solo para ver cara a cara con una máscara de calavera de dientes sobresalientes y chuecos, era cómico.

— _ **Harry-chan~**_ —le saludo con una exagerada melodía de voz.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste ahora? —bramo sin ánimos de aguantarlo.

La Muerte se hizo el herido y ofendido.

— _ **¡Pero si no he dicho nada!, ¡Eres cruel conmigo!**_ —remilgo con un lloriqueo.

Harry simplemente se masajeo su frente, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza avecinando a llegar.

—¿Alguna vez vas a tomar en serio tu trabajo?.

— _ **¿Alguna vez vas a sentar cabeza y darme nietos?. Medusa quiere tener niños tuyos para echar a perder.**_

Harry se estremeció. Medusa era la esposa de Shinigami y gobernaba el inframundo. La mujer más sádica y loca que ha conocido, supera incluso a Bellatrix. Imagínense la reacción suya cuando se entero que ambas eran buenas amigas.

Parece tener la extraña obsesión de que Harry pierda su virginidad una vez se entero que Harry nunca tuvo sexo con nadie, su principal excusa era que Voldemort nunca le dio tiempo. Puede que si hubiera sobrevivido hubiera tenido algo con Ginny, pero eso no hubiera durado mucho. Harry nunca tuvo mariposas. Nunca se enamoro y para horror propio parecía ser bisexual. El desastre de Cho fue a causa de sus celos inconscientes por Cedric Diggory. Gracias a horas de conversaciones con sus padres, Sirius y Remus en el jardín del Edén supo que había tenido un flechazo con Diggory y por ello su muerte le afecto tanto hasta la muerte de Sirius. Con Ginny era lo contrario, ella era todo lo que buscaba en una mujer, pero lamentablemente le recordaba demasiado a su madre, es por eso que nunca concretaron un romance y porque Harry nunca fomento las esperanzas de Ginny (Aunque al parecer fue en vano).

—¿Sabes que para que haga eso debo ir al mundo de los vivos de nuevo?. Las almas no tienen cuerpo, no pueden tener sexo, por lo que no puedo "sentar cabeza y darte nietos" —respondió resaltando las comillas con sus dedos.

El brillo de diversión que detecto desde los agujeros de la máscara le advirtieron que el giro de esta conversación le iba a dejar en medio de un muy mal aprieto.

— _ **Ya veo…**_

—¿Qué estas tramando, careta pedo? —gruño como sus ojos se estrecharon en sospecha.

— _ **Bueno… En realidad…**_ —sonó desinteresado, pero su leguaje corporal indico que estaba emocionado.

Veinte minutos después se escucho el poderoso rugido de Harry que las sombras aseguran que se escucho por todo el Limbo, el Jardín del Edén y hasta el Inframundo.

—¡¿QUÉ TÚ HICISTE QUE?!, ¡VOY A FUSILARTE!

Algunos se estremecieron, no era algo bueno tener a Harry enfurecido.

Diez minutos después Medusa llegaría para reír al ver como Shinigami tendría la apariencia de alguien que le había dado una buena paliza.

Por otro lado, Harry caminaría hacia un salón elegante para invitados especial, como en dicha ocasión. Cabe mención que cada sombra que lo vio salió arrancando fuera de su camino dada el aura asesina que flotaba a su alrededor.

Sin aviso abrió las puertas para encontrarse con un hombre o algo parecido a un hombre.

—Lamento la tardanza —Harry se disculpo con una ligera reverencia y con un ánimo cordial y cortés algo tenso— Me temo que Shinigami-sama me mantuvo ignorante a sus acuerdos hasta hace algunos minutos. Tome asiento, por favor —le invito al momento que se dirigía a sentarse en el sillón que daba frente a él— Mi nombre es Harrison James Potter y seré su contratado en nombre de Shinigami-sama. ¿Puede presentarse, por favor?

—Mi nombre es Hamura. Oosutsuki Hamura.


	3. El Cliente, Ootsutsuki Hamura

_**Disclaimer: No soy dueña del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter y de Naruto. Si fuera por mi varias personas no hubieran muerto y Harry nunca hubiera sufrido el complejo de Edipo y Naruto se avisparía en torno al amor.**_

Todas dudas por favor coméntelas

Y si hablas otro idioma, ¡No hay problema!. Para eso están las maravillaras de Google traductor.

...

[+]

...

 ** _Capítulo II:_** ** _El cliente alienígena Hamura Oosutsuki_**

...

Harry no estaba alarmado al notar que su "cliente" no era del todo humano los pequeños cuernos de color piel que se exponían desde su frente por encima de su largo cabello lo delataban, sus ojos también, eran sin pupila y de un color extraño, un gris muy claro, casi blanco. Puede que tenga mucha experiencia detectando rasgos de seres mágicos, pero estaba totalmente seguro que los rasgos que había identificado en este sujeto no eran nada que había visto antes… incluyendo sus masivas reservas mágicas, que eran muy erráticas de lo que está acostumbrado y eso le preocupo. Pero gracias a sus años de meditación y Oclumancia oculto cualquier rastro de ansiedad.

 _¿En qué demonios se metió Shinigami ahora?_

—Shinigami-sama menciono que ha venido desde muy lejos. ¿Puedo preguntar su visita al Cuartel General de la Muerte?.

—Vengo en son de paz si lo que te aflige —contesto con voz suave.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No esto afligido, simplemente conmocionado; nunca había conocido a alguien de tu dimensión. Aun tengo que aprender muchas cosas, pero deduzco que tu mundo es aun joven, ¿No deberá tener más de un milenio?.

El hombre asintió.

Harry suspiro, cuando se entero que cada mundo tenía su propio Jardín del Edén e Inframundo tuvo el peor dolor de cabeza de la historia. Y cada mundo era hilarantemente diferente al otro ¡Era un locura!. Menos mal que solo había un Cuartel General de la Muerte (El Limbo) o hace mucho que hubiera renunciado a su trabajo. Medusa se encargaba de mantener a raya todos los inframundos, mientras que Shinigami cuidaba a los Jardines y Harry se encargaba del Limbo. Realmente Harry se preguntaba cómo se las había arreglado Shinigami estando a cargo de los Jardines y el Limbo al mismo tiempo sin que todo haya caído es un absoluto caos. Incluso para tener tiempo libre para pensar en cómo disfrazarse cuando Recolecta Almas. Era una explotación de trabajo y Harry no lo culpaba por alejarse de la cordura al tener todas las manos llenas de responsabilidades. El pelinegro debió haber sido un soplo de alivio y tiempo de ocio al repartir la mitad de su trabajo con él.

—No esperaba a alguien tan joven como el Maestro de Shinigami-sama. Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido. ¿A qué edad moriste?, ¿Quince?.

La ceja de Harry se crispo ligeramente, pero mantuvo su compostura. Años con los Dursley, Malfoy y Voldemort no era por nada.

—Mi edad no cataloga mi profesionalismo, Oosutsuki-sama. Le ruego que se explique su motivo de visita. Tengo una agenda muy apretada, como puede ver Shinigami-sama nunca se toma vacaciones —gracias a su padre y Sirius había ganado experiencia n cuanto a política, lo importante es nunca perder la calma.

La sonrisa secreta del hombre le aviso que había pasado alguna especie de prueba.

—He venido a firmar un contrato con Shinigami-sama.

Harry asintió. Aquello ya lo había deducido y espero en silencio para que continuara.

—La humanidad de mi mundo ha sido desbastada por guerras, muerte y odio. Pido ayuda de Shinigami-sama para que mis descendientes encuentren la paz. Había oído entre los Jardines que si uno firmaba un contrato con Shinigami-sama este cumpliría su cometido…

—Convirtiéndose en sombras, nuestros esbirros personales —completo Harry por el— ¿Sabes que una vez que lo firmas nunca podrás volver al los Jardines?. Vivirás en el limbo para siempre, mientras que las almas de los Jardines renacen en generaciones próximas sin recuerdos de su vida anterior —le explico al hombre en donde se estaba metiendo en cuanto firmara el contrato— Cada una de mis sombras eran muy conscientes de esto antes de firmar. Te daré unos días para recapacitar —en ello invoco un papel— Redacte aquí su cometido y rellene con su datos…

Se vio interrumpido cuando Hamura saco de su kimono el mismo papel, pero con todo escrito. Harry se quedo en silencio al tomar el contrato rellenado y procedió a leerlo bajo la mirada divertida de Hamura.

—Shinigami-sama ya me había informado de todo, espero que no lo haya ofendido, Maestro-sama —sonrió divertido al escuchar un bufido y un murmullo que sonaba como "Careta pedo" entre dientes del pelinegro.

Después de eso, se concentro en la gran cantidad de información que tenía el artículo.

 **Cuartel General de la Muerte**

 **El Limbo**

 **Nombre del consumidor: Hamura Oosutsuki**

 **Mundo de origen: Las Naciones Elementales**

 **Lugar de Nacimiento: Indefinido.**

 **Explicación: Habían clanes familiares no países. Por lo que no hubo límites de territorio en esos tiempos. Solo guerras y disputas entre clanes.**

 **Fecha de Nacimiento: 06 de agosto del 1009**

 **Género: Masculino.**

 **Especie: Mitad Humano**

 **Mitad Raza Oosutsuki**

 **Explicación: Estuvimos desde el principio con la humanidad, pero siempre estuvimos diferentes, mil años de guerras e incluso habíamos descubierto un refugia en donde no nos seguirían los humanos (La Luna). Pero mi madre quería, princesa y líder de nuestro clan quería la paz con los humanos.**

 **Fechar de Defunción: 21 de mayo de 1192**

 **Tipo de muerte: Natural. Vejez.**

 **Ocupación mediante su vida: Príncipe de los Oosutsuki, Líder del Clan Oosutsuki.**

 **Afiliación mediante su vida: La luna.**

 **Clan: Clan Oosutsuki.**

 **Familiares:**

 **Kaguya Oosutsuki (Madre)**

 **Padre humano cuyo nombre quedo en el olvido. (Pienso que Madre lo asesino poco después de que naciéramos porque no lo conocimos)**

 **Hagoromo Oosutsuki (Hermano mellizo)**

 **Tsuki Oosustsuki (Esposa)**

 **Sutaa Oosutsuki (Hijo mayor)**

 **Sora Oosutsuki (Hijo menor)**

 **Kairi Oosutsuki (Hija)**

 **Indra Oosutsuki (Sobrino mayor)**

 **Asura Oosutsuki (Sobrino menor)**

 **Kekkei Genkai (Limite de sangre): Byakugan / Tenseigan**

 **Anexo: Con mi hermano éramos los ninjas más fuerte de las naciones elementales.**

 **Cometido que se pide a Shinigami-sama: Su misión es enviar un alma llena de conocimiento de mi mundo de acontecimientos tanto pasados como futuros e impedir que Zetsu, voluntad de mi madre, trate de despertarla del sellado en la que le pusimos mi hermano y yo hace tantas décadas atrás cuando cayó inmersa en una locura sedienta de sangre. Diez colas.**

 **El objetivo principal de esta alma será atrofiar los intentos de Zetsu.**

 **Como objetivo secundario seria eliminar o sellar a Zetsu a toda costa.**

 **Otro objetivo que le acarraría seria de proteger a todas las bestias con cola, por defecto a sus Jinchurikis (Contenedores humanos).**

 **Medio de pago: Hamura Oosutsuki negara su alma a otra vida mortal vivirá como médium entre los mundos de los vivos como del Limbo para cumplir órdenes de Shinigami-sama y su Maestro de ahora y para siempre.**

 **Firmas de Shinigami-sama y su Maestro Firma de Hamura Oosutsuki.**

Harry gimió mientras sentía la inminente jaqueca que le traerá esto.

—Oosutsuki-sama. Debe tener en cuenta que me está pidiendo cosas muy difíciles de cumplir teniendo de pago solo sus servicios —explico al hombre— No solo estas pidiendo que envié a una de mis sombras a ser mortal… ( _Porque ni de coña enviaría a alguien de los Jardines. Ambos, con careta pedo, estamos de acuerdo en una sola cosa de todo esto: no tocar a las almas de los Jardines. Para jugar con almas para ello existían las sombras. Personas conscientes de su trabajo es aguatar a la careta pedo y obedecer mis órdenes. Punto)_ Sino que estas pidiendo que esta persona vea el telar el destino de su mundo antes de ser enviado a su nueva vida. En este punto no solo estas pidiendo un favor a mí y a Shinigami-sama, sino también a las malditas zorras del destino —culmino su monologo con una mirada oscura que a Hamura le hizo recapacitar si haber venido era una buena acción.

— ** _Ahora, Harry-chan ~_** — Shinigami apareció en la habitación en calma— **_Estas asustando a Hamura-kun._**

El mencionado solo le gruño.

—Ni de coña iré yo a _hablar_ con esas perras —rugió el adolescente, levantándose de un salto de donde estaba sentado— ¡Si me envías allá será solo para obtener sus cabezas! ¡Tú te encargaras de esto!

— ** _No será un problema, no siria la primera vez en hacer algo como esto… Y ellas me deben ciertos favores…_** —agrego rápidamente al ver el fuego ardiente en los ojos esmeraldas del chico. Harry odiaba saber y ver como las hermanas controlaban el destino de las personas como a marionetas. Shinigami sabía que no era del todo así y había tratado de explicar al pelinegro. Pero este era más terco que una mula.

—Bien. Eso nos deja discutir la otra forma de paga por los extra que se necesita para completar tu favor —Harry miro al hombre que estaba tranquilo, mirando atento.

—Tenía pensado que podría traspasarle gran parte de mis habilidades al alma elegida para utilizarlos para su misión. Le sería de gran ayuda.

—Bueno… es aceptable. Pero no del todo satisfactoria. No solo tenemos que enviar al alma al Tártaro y negociar con las perras para que le dejen mira los telares del destino que celan posesivamente del mundo; sino también estas pidiendo que las convenzamos de reescribir su telar del futuro al enviar a un alma a cambiar varios hechos de su original. Eso es algo demasiado grande —debatió Harry.

Hamura se veía algo apenado.

—Pero nada que unas cifras no puedan arreglar —el muchacho de la nada evoco una pluma y tinca y procedió a escribir con el formulario flotando a la altura de su cara— ¿Cuántos ceros te parecen?.

Shinigami se puso seriamente pensativo.

— ** _¿Unos cinco?_** —aventuro.

—¿Qué tal unos seis?.

— ** _Bien._**

—Correcto —y así le entrego de nuevo el contrato ligeramente editado— Con esta nueva resolución podríamos ceder a tu cometido sin problemas.

Hamura leyó rápidamente. Lo único que había cambia era un pequeño párrafo debajo donde se contaba con sus servicios.

 **. . .**

 **Medio de pago: Hamura Oosutsuki negara su alma a otra vida mortal vivirá como médium entre los mundos de los vivos como del Limbo para cumplir órdenes de Shinigami-sama y su Maestro de ahora y para siempre.**

 **Y la módica suma de 1.000.000 de manzanas para recolectar una vez que comience sus servicios como sombra de Shinigami-sama y su Maestro.**

 **Firmas de Shinigami-sama y su Maestro Firma de Hamura Oosutsuki.**

—¿Algún inconveniente? —pregunto Harry ligeramente divertido al ver la cara de incredulidad ante la manera de pago extra.

—¿Manzanas?.

— ** _Deberás acostumbrarte, Hamura-kun. Manzanas es el único alimento que mis sombras pueden comer sin tener una horrible indigestión._**

Hamura se mostro aprehensivo, pero asintió de todos modos y firmo.

— ** _Haz los honores, Harry-chan ~_**

El pelinegro solo saco su varita y con un delicado moviendo de mano; un rayo de luz dorada se estampo en el papel justo donde debía firmar. Tal luz se transformo en tinta y el símbolo de las tres reliquias estaba impreso en meros segundos.

Contrato pareció vibrar a la vida y salió volando de la habitación hacia la oficina de registro. Donde Harry tenía todos los contratos.

—Muy bien. Eso nos deja solo a elegir que sombra se enviara al mundo de las Naciones Elementales a volver a ser mortal.

— ** _Pues a la gran mayoría no les gustara…_** —comento la sombra pensativo.

Harry asintió. Algunas sombras habían firmado específicamente para no volver a ser mortal y sabia que la gran mayoría no tenían ánimos para volver a vivir en el mundo de los vivos. Lo que les dejaba un muy bajo marco de sombras a elegir.

—¿Algunas condiciones que desea que tenga el elegido, Oosutsuki-sama? —sugirió a que el cliente les ayudara.

Hamura respondió inmediatamente.

—Alguien con nervios de acero y haya tenido experiencias de alta tensión. Tanto como en asesinato o guerras. No requiero de un novato. Se necesita un guerrero capacitado.

— ** _Eso no dejaría a muy pocas sobras, ¿Cuántas crees que se catalogan así, Harry-chan?_**

Harry hizo otro movimiento de muñeca y cuatro pergaminos aparecieron flotantes frente a ellos. Procedió a presentar los casos.

—Zero Kiryuu —dijo al momento que pergamino se abrió por sí solo y mostro sus datos junto a una imagen— Mitad vampiro y mitad cazador. Despreciado por ambas razas. Fue entrenado desde sus cuatro años a matar vampiros hasta que a la tierna edad de diez una condesa vampiresa lo convirtió en la especie que odiaba. Su fuerza de voluntad es impenetrable, tiene gran inteligencia, astucia e instinto. Se convirtió en Cazador a los catorce años. Murió por falta de sangre a los 135 años. Fue gran figura de autoridad, respeto y paz en su mundo. Firmo para que en la segunda vida de su hermano pequeño sea feliz —los ojos de Harry se suavizaron al hablar de su querido peli plateado amigo.

Zero le recordaba mucho a él antes de conocer a Teddy. Una vida llena de desdicha de vivir, pero aun así se mantuvo fuerte para proteger a los demás. Para Zero, Ichiru era todo lo que importaba de verdad. Al principio fue muy gruñón en su trabajo, pero Harry limo asperezas ya que ambos habían odiado su trabajo en un principio y ambos salieron adelante.

—Severus Snape —Harry se trago una risita al presentar a su antiguo profesor— El mejor espía de guerra del mundo Mágico. Sus habilidades son demasiadas para contar y ha desarrollado una mentalidad neutra en su mente. Inmune a ataques mentales. Murió valientemente a finales de batalla para distraer al enemigo lo suficiente para derrotarlo. Su hoja de servicios es interesante y estamos en presencia de un verdadero veterano de guerra. Firmo simplemente por… firmar —tosió un poco para no dejar escapar una risas.

Era muy hilarante la situación en la cual Severus fue a firmar. Fue en el primer año de trabajo de Harry cuando un día su antiguo profesor deserto de los Jardines y vino expresamente a firmar para "quitarse de encima a Potter, el estúpido perro y lobo madre gallina". Harry recordaba que después de que Snape se fue se rio más de lo que se había reído en vida.

Severus Snape había pasado junto a su madre bastante tiempo desde que llego a los Jardines. Y junto a su padre por fin culminaron sus viejas riñas, a lo que Snape decia que era una tregua no que le simpatizaban, después de eso no paso mucho para que Remus y Sirius siguieran el ejemplo de James. Y digamos que los merodeadores se unieron a enlazar amistad con Severus a como dé lugar. Lily y Tonks llegarían de visita a su oficina con jocosas historias de sus maridos y Canuto trataron de ser "amigos" con el ex-Slytherin.

Tanto y Shinigami tuvieron diversión por meses antes de que Snape llegara a la drástica decisión de ser sombra. Puede que ya no volviera a los Jardines, pero eso no impidió que los merodeadores se colaran al Limbo a cazar a su serpiente favorita, ¿No?.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y decidió continuar antes de que cayera en la tentación de reír. Podía ver como los hombros de Shinigami temblaban el estar conteniéndose también.

—Y por ultimo; Sherlock Holmes. Una mente imposiblemente brillante. Encarcelo a más de 10.000.000 de criminales por todo su mundo. Murió de vejez a los 121 años de edad y firmo para que Richard Brooks / James Moriarty nunca saliera del Inframundo.

—¿Y el cuarto? —pregunto Hamura curioso.

—Ah., perdóname. El cuarto viene en conjunto con Sherlock; John Hamish Watson. Veterano de guerra, soldado excepcional, médico militar, doctor para cuando es un civil y protector personal de Sherlock. Nunca han estado separados. Sherlock es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, siempre termina chantajeando a Shinigami-sama con tal de que estén juntos. Murió de vejez junto a Sherlock y firmo simplemente para seguir a su amigo en el Limbo —sonrió Harry al pensar en esos dos.

John era sin duda la persona más cálida, amable y compresiva que Harry había conocido, así bien como una de las más peligrosas y profesionales. Sin duda era mejor nunca ver el lado oscuro de John. Sherlock, por otro lado, era la persona más espinosa exteriormente que tuvo la audiencia a conocer. Al parecer, según John, a Sherlock le agrada a Harry sin contar todos sus comentarios desagradables. Pero eso cambio cuando ambos descubrieron que tenían el mismo odio apasionado contra las hermanas destino. Sherlock porque no toleraba saber que alguien controlaba su vida y Harry porque tenía un especial rencor contra ellas por su muerte y por la vida que le habían destinado desde su nacimiento. Desde entonces ambos son buenos amigos. John parecía compartir su odio, pero permanecía neutral y preparado para retenerles de asesinato contra las semidiosas antes de que Shinigami les detuviera y les regañara como a niños pequeños.

 _Ok, puede que haya traído a colación a mis sombras favoritas, pero eso no quita que no sean las más eficaces y útiles._

—Bueno; a escoger, Oosutsuki-sama —le incito el pelinegro.

 _Así más rápido llego a visitar a mamá._

Hamura había sonreído antes de contestar una frase que cambia su vida para siempre.

—Lo escojo a usted, Maestro de la Muerte.

Aquello descoloco ambas entidades.

—¡¿QUÉ?!.

— ** _Está bien._**

Harry miro a Shinigami boquiabierto.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien y este engendro vapor de agua de alcantarilla había aceptado por parte suya?

 _¡EL INFIERNO SANGRIENTO NO!_


	4. La Despedida de Harry Potter

¡Hola a todos!

Gracias a sus suculentos comentarios: Celeste Riddle Potter Grek Zafir09 Katterien Leia Elric Miyu Kokomi

Me gusta mucho cuando comentan *w*

Y bueno sus sugerencias pueden ser altamente influenciadas en mis historia si no hay nada que lo impida en mi esquema loco de mi mente. Acepto parejas que quieren que estén juntos en este este fic. Sugerencias son mi inspiración. Cualquier dato es bienvenido.

Aclaraciones: Estuviste cerca Zafir, pero Harry no sera hermano de Naruto, lo que si sera una persona muy importante para nuestra rubia favorita si que lo sera:D

Grek eres un vidente ;)

Celeste estas en lo cierto, nuestro Harry-chan no tendrá descanso ni estando muerto XD. Shinigami es uno de mis personajes preferidos:D Me alegra que su personaje nos des una buena risa.

 _ **Disclaimer: No soy dueña del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter y de Naruto. Si fuera por mi varias personas no hubieran muerto y Harry nunca hubiera sufrido el complejo de Edipo y Naruto se avisparía en torno al amor.**_

Todas dudas por favor coméntelas

Y si hablas otro idioma, ¡No hay problema!. Para eso están las maravillaras de Google traductor.

...

[+]

 ** _Capítulo III: La Misión de Harry y la despedida de lo una vez conocido._**

...

—¡TU INFAME BASTARDO HUESO DE PERRO! —el grito del pelinegro se escuchó por todo el Limbo.

Para las sombras era la rutina de todos los días. Pero, el rugido de ahora era demasiado peligroso como para acercarse a averiguar. Deseaban que sus almas fueran sin hechizos en el culo por el resto de la jornada. Muchas gracias.

Mientras tanto, Hamura veía entretenido como el Maestro de la Muerte lanzaba hechizos mortales a diestra y siniestra a su compañero de trabajo.

Una vez terminado de descargarse de su subordinado, quien acabó en un rincón de la sala inconsciente y con una ligera hilera de humo sobre su cabeza. Tomó asiento con renovada compostura.

—Independiente de la actitud de mi socio. ¿Puedo preguntar porque me elige para esto? -solicitó en un tono muy calmado, pero de dudosa amabilidad.

—Si se me permite confesar, te había elegido antes de la negociación.

Harry alzó una ceja ante lo dicho.

—Entre los Jardines es muy popular la historia de cómo el Maestro de la Muerte se convirtió en inmortal. Entre toda la oscuridad de tu guerra, prevaleciste en pie y nunca dejaste que tu luz se apagará. Al contrario, incendiaste los corazones en penumbra y les diste esperanza. Eso es lo que requiero —hablo con dureza, pero no dejando que afecte a su postura relajada— Tus habilidades son solo... Un extra —culminó con una sonrisa taimada.

El pelinegro entre cerró los ojos. Esto definitivamente no va de acuerdo al plan convencional. Si bien comprendía lo que pretendía. No estaba pidiendo un cambio de hechos. No. Lo que quería era un cambio de mentalidad a las próximas generaciones y eso era un poder que muy pocas almas podían emplear.

Para su mala racha, él era una de esas pocas. Y la única disponible.

Tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que el careta pedo lo había visto venir.

El problema: de puta coña iría de nuevo al mundo de los vivos. Del infierno que iría al Tártaro. Ni pensar en dejar atrás a sus padres, Remus, Canuto y Tonks. ¡Tenía amigos y mucho trabajo aquí! Y Teddy...

Suspiro, de nada sirve esto. Habían firmado. ¡Eso incluía que sólo Hamura tenía voto en cuanto a que alma debía ir!. Si no fuera porque el imbécil estaba inconsciente le hubiera dado una tundra adicional al decrepito espectro que tenia por colega.

—Pues bien —con un gruñido accedió—. En un lapso de dos días se llevara a cabo su petición. Iré a reclamar sus habilidades entonces…¡Happy!.

Hubo un ligero puf en el aire y un gato celeste con alas blancas apareció.

—¡Aye sir! —se presento a su Maestro con un salido militar mientras flotaba con sus alas bateando tranquilamente.

—Tenemos una nueva sombra de nombre Hamura Oosutsuki —explico al carismático gato parlante— Muéstrales nuestras instalaciones, informales de sus quehaceres y cualquier anexo a su posición de novato… Procura que Natsu y Grey no le acosen tanto —añadió rápidamente en ocurrencia tardía. Esos dos eran muy energéticos y parlanchines cuando querían ser— Ah. Se me olvidaba. Informa de paso a la administración que quiero convocar una reunión en la sala de juntas inmediatamente.

—¡Aye sir! —el felino respondió con ganas y voló junto a Hamura, quien lo miraba con curiosidad— ¡Sígame Oosutsuki-sama! ¡Happy le mostrara el lugar! ¡Los de Fairy Tail le gustaran a usted! —escucho el cantico del gato alejándose, seguido de unos pasos— ¡Le invitare unos buenas manzanas fritas con aceite de pescado! ¡Son el alimento sagrado de los dioses!.

Suspirando se dirigió a la sala de juntas, sin importarle dejar en el suelo a Shinigami, y partió. Al llegar, Dobby, quien firmo para ser devoto sirviente de Harry Potter, le estaba esperado con una taza de té de manzanilla.

—Sus secretarios están llegando, mi señor amigo. ¿Desea algunas manzanas acarameladas? —pregunto un tanto nervioso y ansioso, haciendo una sonrisa a Harry.

—No, gracias. Puedes volver a experimentar en la cocina.

—¡Por supuesto, mi señor amigo!

Harry hizo una mueca una vez que escucho el chasquido. Le había costado un montón para que parara de decirle "mi señor", "señor Potter" o "mi maestro" para llegar a "mi señor amigo". Este último no estaba tan mal, pero aun era tan malo como los anteriores tres que le hacían escalofríos al recordar que así los mortifagos se dirigían a Voldemort.

Pensando en Dobby le hizo escapar una risita. Desde que Dobby, Winky, Kreacher y algunos de los elfos de Hogwarts que murieron en la batalla final, protegiendo el castillo, llegaron a los Jardines decidieron seguirle al Limbo para alimentar a las sombras, ya que anhelaban trabajar y en los Jardines no hay necesidad de sus servicios. (Es el paraíso de las vacaciones de las almas).

—¿Nos ha convocado, Señor Potter? —la voz de uno de sus más activos trabajador en administración lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Sí. Por favor, tomen asiento. Mycroft, Carlisle, Tony, Maestro Obi Wan, Maestro Yoda, profesor Xavier, Gandalf, Lord Elrond, L, Erwin, Kudo y… —regadientes dijo el ultimo nombre de la persona presente— El capitán Jack Sparrow.

El último susodicho parecía petulante al tomar asiento como los otros.

—Los he convocado por un inminente… problema.

Tony rechisto, mientras que Carlisle, los maestros Jedi, Xavier, el mago y el señor elfo miraron divertidos.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez Shinigami-sama, Harry-chan? —pregunto la voz muerta de L.

—Seguramente otro escándalo —aventuro Shinichi Kudo.

—La calma…aclamo para hablar… el muchacho —Yoda silencio.

Harry suspiro… iba a ser una larga reunión explicando a sus sombras de administración que los dejaría a cargo de todo durante su próxima ausencia. Porque ni de coña dejaría a Shinigami solo con tremendo trabajo para los años venideros.

…

Casi seis horas después de estrepitoso debate y erráticas discusiones (La mayoría de Sparrow contra Tony Stark). Harry caminaba arrastrando sus pies por los senderos pacifistas y nocturnos del Jardín del Edén de su antiguo mundo. Distraídamente veía las casuchas rodeadas de naturaleza maravillosa, varias colinas, prados y flores adornaban el camino. Puedo identificas varias señales de cada casucha indicando la familia que residía ahí. Leyó descuidadamente varios nombres conocidos… Los Longbottom, Lovegood, Bones, Prewetts… Pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a la finca con el letrero con grandes letras doradas y on un leve toque carmín: _Potter._

Suspiro; ya había perdido la cuenta cuantas veces lo había hecho en este día cansador.

 _A mamá no le gustara nadita todo esto._

Hizo un gesto de dolor. Resulta que Lily Potter es verdaderamente una leona salvaje cuando se trataba de su cachorro. Recordaba todas las veces que Shinigami se escudo en Medusa para poder evitar a la furia roja de darle un verdadero sermón cuando Harry llegaba totalmente agotado a la finca Potter.

Exhalando profundamente, tomo valor y toco la puerta con tres golpecitos tímidos. Las estruendosas risas y extenuante festejo disminuyo de volumen consideradamente como para poder escuchar unos pasos acercándose al umbral para abrirla y dejar ver una hermosa mujer pelirroja con vibrantes ojos verdes esmeraldas igualitos a los suyos.

—¡Harry, tesoro!, ¡Volviste! —le recibió con una encantadora sonrisa y un cálido abrazo— Estábamos esperándote para cenar. Tu padre y Canuto han esta impacientes… como siempre —la melodiosa risita desapareció progresivamente al ver cuán bajo animo estaba su hijo— Harry, bebe, ¿Paso algo? —frunció el ceño al ver la mirada perdida de su hijo.

El pelinegro quiso responder, pero sabiamente se quedo en silencio al sentir un nudo en la garganta que venía persiguiéndole desde que acepto el contrato. ¡Maldición!. ¿Cómo podía venir y decirle a su preciada familia que desaparecería por varias décadas?, ¿Cómo podía dejarlos?. Su corazón se apretó dolorosamente. Como iba a decirles a sus padres, Remus, Canuto, Tonks, sus abuelos… Y Teddy, no vería a su cachorro hasta que fuera ya mayor. Ni pensar que esta noche sería la última vez que le visitara en sus sueños. Oh, ¿Cómo iba a superar esto?. Sus ojos comenzaron a picar en lágrimas que se negaba a soltar.

—¡Mi hermosa Lirio y mi Bambi!, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí en la puerta? —James Potter llego campante de júbilo— Vamos adentro.

Lily alzo una mano, llamando a su marido a callar. No le gustaba como lucia su hijo. Solo lo había visto así una vez y fue cuando el soldado roto y Salvador del Mundo Mágico llego cansado y desvalido al Jardín del Edén con el corazón lleno de cicatrices. Tanto a ella y a James se le rompía el alma recordando los meses de consuelo, terapias y amor lograron sanar el alma quebradiza de su pequeño cervatillo. Esto no era nada bueno. Iba a asesinar a Shinigami, sin importar cuán bien se llevaba con Medusa.

—Vamos a pasear, James. Únetenos, por favor —anuncio la pelirroja antes de enlazar su brazo derecho con el izquierdo de su hijo— Vamos, cariño.

Su marido capto de inmediato el mensaje, lanzado unas rápidas señas a Canuto, quien estaba en el pasillo, indico que saldrían un rato y fueron a recorrer los terrenos.

A Harry siempre le gustaron las caminatas nocturnas debido a la ausencia de público alrededor. Era tranquilo y le ayudaba a calmarse para pensar con tranquilidad. También viene el hecho que sus años en el mundo mágico dieron resultado a un semi pánico al estar entre grandes multitudes y la guerra no ayudo, al contrario, lo agravo. Harry tenía que tener un cierto grado de confianza, reconocimiento y autoridad en un lugar lleno de gente antes de poder pasear sin mirar como paranoico esperando que le atacaran en cualquier momento. Harry culpo en cierto grado a Moody por fomentar su fobia a las grandes masas. Lo había salvado numerosas veces durante la guerra, si. Pero la secuelas eran incomodas. A su madre le tomo meses derribar su paranoia con largos paseos tantos diurnos y nocturnos para que por fin relajarse y no estar en modo batalla todo el tiempo. A veces su padre, Canuto y Remus se unirían y siempre se quedarían atrás suyo. Dándole el mensaje implícito que ellos le cubrían su espalda y que estaba a salvo con ellos.

Una vez lo suficiente calmado, Harry abriría su mente y contaría sus inquietudes, recuerdos o dolencias. Esta vez no fue diferente. Hablo de Hamura, Shinigami y el estúpido contrato. Y después derramarías sus miedos. ¿Y si cuando volviera todos ya hubiera partido al mundo de los vivos sin recuerdos de él y de lo de ahora?. ¿Y si Teddy ya estaría aquí cuando él volviera y le odiaría por haberle dejado?. Severus sería entonces su única conexión de todo lo que alguna vez tuvo y no él era un tipo de consuelo. Shinigami era un idiota y con su esposa era mejor no meterse. Se sentiría muy abandonado sin ellos y si algo que en verdad a Harry le aterrorizaba era estar solo.

Después de terminar quebrándose al final; ambos padres le abrazaron con amor y susurraron palabras de consuelo.

Los tres para cuando entraron a la gran casona solo se encontraba despiertos Chales, Dorea (abuelos Potter de Harry), Remus, Tonks, Canuto y Regulus Black (Quien se reconcilio esplendorosamente con su hermano, tanto que ambos se unieron a la finca Potter sin dudarlo). Lily llevo a Harry a dormir mientras James se quedo a explicar la situación.

La familia espero a Lily para platicar hasta bien entrada la noche sobre lo que pasaría con su pequeño cervatillo.

…

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto absolutamente devastado; la despedida con Teddy había sido tan dolorosa como estimo. Al final el pequeño acabo llorando a gritos de dolor al no comprender su abandono y sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón cuando se fue sin consolar los sollozos de su cachorro.

Había sido desgarrador.

Por ello llego como alma en pena a la sala de estar. Donde Los merodeadores, Lily, Tonks, Regulus y sus abuelos esperaban pacientemente.

—No iras al Tártaro solo —refuto su madre al momento que entro en la habitación.

Harry congelo su paso y al culminar de procesar lo escuchado dejo escapar un suspiro profundo. Debió haberlo esperado. Su madre era muy sobreprotectora con él.

—De acuerdo —acepto sin ánimos de debatir.

Conociendo a su madre, la discusión duraría horas. El problema era que estaba corto de tiempo y tampoco quería pasar sus últimos momentos con su familia discutiendo por algo tan ridículo.

—Creo que pediré a la careta pedo que deje a ustedes visitar a Teddy —cambio de tema y se dirigió hacia Remus y Tonks— El pobre todavía debe estar llorando.

La pelirrosa le sonrió. Puede que no haya tenido mucho tiempo con su bebé antes de que muriera. Era un consuelo saber que está en buenas manos y contaba con el amor incondicional de su padrino. Pero, sería una delicia volver a verle.

—No te preocupes por eso, que yo me encargo del payaso imbécil —aseguró una peligrosa pelirroja y nadie se atrevió a refutar por miedo a las represalias.

Después de un acuerdo tácito de que Charles se quedaría a escoltar a las damas al Cuartel general del Limbo mientras los caballeros irían directo al Tártaro. Y con sonidos de múltiples chasquidos desaparecieron del Jardín del Edén.

...

El Tártaro era muy cercano al Inframundo. Bajo tierra. No era sorpresa llegar a un gigantesco túnel subterráneo. Frente a ellos se alzaban dos colosales puertas echas de oro y con bordados de plata. Las ilustraciones eran grecorromanas y varias runas antiguas mágicas hablaban de sellos de protección.

Harry bufo ante esto. Al parecer las perras saben que son odiadas por todos.

Al costado izquierdo les esperaba Shinigami con su porte espectral.

— ** _Mis queridos amig..._** —no termino de saludar y ya era fulminado con la mirada por los cuatro hombres y el adolescente.

—Acabemos ya con esto —gruño antes de que Shinigami viniera con un berrinche y su padre con sus amigos lo aniquilen a maleficios.

El joven se acercó al timbre para tocarlo rápidamente con golpes. Hoy no se sentía para nada caballeroso.

Un estruendoso chillido de metal indicó que la puerta se estaba abriendo. Todos retrocedieron prudentemente para no interceder en el camino de las gigantescas puertas. De adentro se acercaron dos seres enanos que tanto Shinigami y Harry conocían bastante bien, mientras que para los demás era desconocido.

Eran dos pequeños diablos. Con cuernos, cola y todo. Uno azul y otro rojo.

—Pena, señor —se presentó el gordinflón rojo.

—Y Pánico —prosiguió su asustadizo y enclenque compañero azul.

—Reportándose, señor —culminaron ambos al unísono.

— ** _Maravillosa presentación_** —les aplaudió Shinigami.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Venimos a reunirnos con sus amas. Avísenles que estamos aquí —habló el pelinegro con voz cortes.

—Claro, señor —Pánico salió disparado por alguno de los pasillos.

—Síganme a la sala de estar, señor —el gordito lideró camino que los demás siguieron.

A pesar que no era la primera vez que Harry y Shinigami estaban aquí. Sabían de antemano que era muy fácil perderse por aquí. Al parecer la mansión subterránea era una especie de laberinto mágico de innumerables pasillos y habitaciones que lucían exactamente igual que la anterior. Era una locura adentrarse al lugar sin Pena o Pánico como guías. Era una excelente trampa para aquellas almas que quieran obtener sus telares del destino sin el permiso adecuado.

Llegaron a una sala con cierto parecido a la sala común de Gryffindor que trajo tranquilidad a los merodeadores e hizo fruncir el ceño al ex Slytherin.

Todos tomaron asiento en los cómodos sillones a esperar unos minutos antes de que lleguen dos hermanas del destino con Pánico detrás de ellas.

—¿Seguro que son hermanas? —alcanzo a preguntar Canuto antes de que Remus lo silenciara con un codazo a la costilla.

Harry sonrió divertidamente junto a su padre. Era normal dudar de su relación sanguínea cuando ambas eran totalmente diferentes entre sí.

Efímera era una guapísima mujer de rasgos aristócratas de ojos afilados y fríos. Cuerpo escultural y cabello liso tomado en una larga cola de caballo. Parecería la gemela de Hebra si no fuera por su distintivo color tanto de pelo, ojos y vestimenta. Efímera era toda azul, mientras que Hebra era rojo con el pelo suelto.

Pero Hebra no se había presentado. Ella nunca deja de tejer a menos que se requiera su presencia expresamente.

Así que al lado de Efímera estaba la bajita y encorvada Miseria. Esta no era nada similar de sus otras hermanas. No era guapa en absoluto, es más, era muy deforme de cara, con granos horrendos y nariz grandísima. Un ojo era más grande que el otro, de color gris al igual que su cabello. Debido a eso y su estatura pequeña era difícil diferenciar si era todavía niña gordita o una anciana en sus mejores años.

—Sea bienvenido la Muerte, Maestro y sus invitados —hablo Efímera con voz suave— ¿A qué se debe su visita?.

Harry empujó a Shinigami hacia ellas, indicando que el hablaría.

— ** _Pues... Verás, querida Efímerita. Hemos firmado un contrato con nuestra nueva sombra y... encontramos ciertos puntos en los que necesitamos de sus más humildes servicios..._**

Efímera entrecerró los ojos en sospecha mientras que Miseria río alocadamente.

Harry rechisto y sacó del bolsillo una copia del contrato para tirarlo hacia Efímera, quien lo capturo para leerlo inmediatamente. Hubo unos minutos de silencio antes de ser interrumpido por un gruñido de la mujer hacía tanto maestro y entidad de la muerte.

—¿Qué diablos estaban pensando? .

—¡Hey! Qué fue éste el que me dio luz verde —el pelinegro apunto a su compañero sin vergüenza alguna.

Efímera simplemente volvió a gruñir antes de reclamar.

—¿Quien?.

Aquello confundió a su público.

Ella volvió a rugir después de fulminar con la mirada a su hermana, quien se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

—¿A quién enviarán de vuelta a los vivos?.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry a gruñir.

Aquello cambio por completo la actitud de la semidiosa. El pelinegro se estremeció al ver la escalofriante y maliciosa sonrisa que se estaba formando en su rostro.

Canuto y Remus mostraron sus colmillos por instinto a protección de su cachorro mientras James y Regulus sacaron sus varitas. El ambiente se consiguió tenso.

Ambas hermanas se mostraron alegres que el alma elegida fuera una de las almas más favoritas para velar en su telar del Destino.

—Pero por supuesto que se le ayudará a su cometido. Pánico, guía a dulce Harry a donde esta Hebra y dale esto —le entregó el contrato— Tendrás hasta la salida del sol de mañana para memorizar todo. Buena suerte, dulce Harry.

El susodicho le lanzó una mirada de muerte antes de seguir al demonio azul.

En cuanto Harry salió de la habitación, los hombres estuvieron inquietos.

—El resto es bienvenido a hospedarse hasta que dulce Harry vuelva.

—¿No podemos acompañarle? —pregunto James.

—Sólo el alma escogida debe ver el telar del destino. Nadie más —zanjó el tema la mujer al tomar asiento mientras Miseria se retiro.

—¿A donde fue? —índigo Remus sobre Miseria.

—A hacer su trabajo; ayudará a Hebra a tejer un nuevo telar del destino para aquel mundo que quieren enviarle... Será un largo trabajo.

Después de eso se produjo un silencio que prosiguió por horas. Paso la tarde y llegando la noche los merodeadores no aguantaron más y comenzaron a interrogar constantemente a Efímera, para molestia suya que acabo cuándo tajantemente les contó cómo funciona el sistema aquí. Podría decirse que gracias a cuatro botellas de ron ayudaron a que soltará la lengua.

—Miseria es una molesta vidente que ve todos los sucesos de la historia y vida de todos. Todos al mismo tiempo. Se sobrecarga demasiado de sentimientos para mi gusto. Yo soy la señora regla del tiempo. Desenredo la maraña de sucesos, les doy principio y final. ¡YO escogí la putada fecha de los estúpidos aviones se estrellaron!... Y Hebra es la guarra que une todo para que se haga realidad. ¡La puta vida!.

Cuando la semidiosa cayó inconsciente de tanto alcohol que bebió y Shinigami se durmió en un sofá. Los cuatro hombres estuvieron libres para sembrar su obra de terror por el lugar con la ayuda de dos diablillos chantajeados.

A la mañana siguiente llegó un Harry muy cansado, pero exitoso trabajo bien hecho.

Se despidieron respetuosamente y los guiaron los diablillos a la salida dejando atrás a una Efímera con una tremenda resaca.

Aparecieron en la oficina de Harry donde estaban sus damas y varón esperando junto a Hamura y lo que debía ser su hermano mellizo, Hagoromo.

—Está hecho —anuncio Harry al llegar y ser recibido por abrazo por par te de las mujeres. James y Canuto hicieron pucheros a sentirse ignorados.

Los Ootsutsuki asintieron en mutuo acuerdo.

— ** _Lo que sólo nos queda su parte del trato, Hamura-kun_** —concluyó Shinigami mientras tomaba asiento en el escritorio.

—Por supuesto, acérquese, Maestro de Muerte.

Harry asintió y dando un último abrazo a sus padres y al resto de su familia se acercó a los primeros Shinobi del mundo elemental.

—Espero que no se ofenda al invitar a mi hermano a cooperar.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

— ** _Bueno_** —Shinigami se paró de su asiento rápidamente— **_Ya es hora de las despedidas. Una vez que Hamura-kun y Harogomo-kun transfieran sus poderes a ti; Harry, el proceso de vitalidad comenzara y te convertirás en un adorable bebé. Awww..._** —fue interrumpido por un golpazo en la cabeza por el pronto a ser "bebé".

El pelinegro hecho un último vistazo a su familia y asintió a comenzaran.

— ** _Muy bien comencemos_** —emanando un gran poder Shinigami formó de sus manos huesudas unos hilos dorados que contaron de inmediato con los hermanos Ootsutsuki.

Ambos se mostraron tensos pero permanecieron congelados en su lugar mientras sentían como algo cálido se vertía en sus venas.

Una luz resplandeciente ilumino a Hamura cuando los hilos salieron con una gran esfera de brillantes colores de su estómago y tomaron impulso para que la esfera de poder se estrelle con una embestida en el pecho de Harry. Este recibió el impacto y jadeo al perder el aliento al sentir como lava ardiente comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas cuándo sus piernas ya no le podían sostener. Sentía como si todos los nervios de su cuerpo han sido electrocutados. Ahogó un grito de dolor.

Tanto Lily, Tonks y Dorea se aferraron a sus maridos para no intervenir a parar esa tortura. Regulus sostenía con fuerza a su hermano y brindaba consuelo.

Fue cuando la esfera de Hagoromo, que era oscura y rojiza entro en el alma de Harry se escuchó por todo el lugar el aullido de dolor del joven que se retorcía en el suelo.

— ** _Hamura, Hagoromo. Denle espacio, su transferencia ya se ha completado_** —por primera vez se podía escuchar a Shinigami hablando serio. Su voz perdió por completo el tono alegre habitual mientras sus dorados comenzaban a cubrir a Harry como a un capullo— **_Esta comenzado el cambio._**

Remus hizo una mueca al escuchar el sonido familiar de huesos rotos. Tantos años sufriendo transformaciones involuntarias le habían hecho sensible a los sonidos de los huesos. Era una suerte que unos años antes de morir que Snape invento la poción que hace un hombre lobo a un animago de lobo. Gimió de pena al simpatizar con el dolor de su cachorro.

Poco a poco, fueron viendo que el cuerpo de Harry se hacía cada vez más pequeño. Y los alaridos del adolescente cambiaron a quejidos de un niño, para culminar con los llantos de un recién nacido.

A James y Lily se les encogió en corazón al ver a su bebé de nuevo. No había palabras a lo que sentían.

Canuto rompió a llorar a ver de nuevo a su cachorro como bebé. Regulus lo abrazo, conteniendo el peso de su hermano.

Charles y Dorea sonrieron al ver a su nieto por primera vez como bebé. Fue una lástima que murieron antes de presenciar su nacimiento en el mundo de los vivos.

Lily fue rápida en recoger a su bebé en sus brazos una vez que los hilos dorados desaparecieron y Shinigami cayera agotado en un sillón.

— ** _Me estoy haciendo viejo para estos trotes_** —murmuró por debajo— ** _Buen trabajo a todos. El pequeño Harry partirá al mundo elemental en unas horas. Pensé que a Lily-chan le gustaría unos momentos._**

La pelirroja asintió agradecida mientras derramaba silenciosas lágrimas al unirse a su marido, quien los abrazo desesperado por recordar este momento por siempre.

Harry estaba inconsciente, sin darse cuenta que pasaría sus últimos momentos en el Limbo en medio de la calidez de su familia.

...

Después de despedirse de los dos Oosustsuki. Shinigami les dio hasta el anochecer para que la familia Potter disfrutara de un poco lindo Harry de bebe. No hacía falta decir que el espectro pensaba que su amo era muy adorable en su estado actual. Cierta pelirroja lo empapelo en amenazas que en esta vida lo trataran bien o sabría de ella lo que le haría, los gruñidos que le acompañaron solo fue una advertencia de lo serio que era la amenaza. El pobre esquelético sombra apenas pudo explicarse que apenas Harry tocara el mundo de los vivos y "renaciera" él no tendría poder sobre su destino hasta que volviera a morir.

Fueron hora de discordia antes de por fin la familia soltara al bebe para que Shinigami lo entregara a las cigüeñas y partiera a su segunda vida. No sin antes darle a su pequeño maestro unos regalos que más tarde serian útiles para su alma.

Suspirando después de unos agotadores días fue a visitar por última vez al Tártaro para asegurarse que su cabeza no sería arrancado por una sobreprotectora furia pelirroja si la vida de su hijo caía en penurias al igual que su primera vida. Efímera lo recibió bastante contenta, cosa que lo hizo sudar frio. Las hermanas del Destino _nunca_ están alegres.

En cuanto visito a Hebra y dio un vistazo al nuevo telar del destino de las naciones elementales, si Shinigami fuera humano hubiera palidecido por completo.

 _Definitivamente Harry apenas muera va a matarnos a todos._


	5. El Nacimiento de Uzumaki Haruhi

_Quiero aclarar que no es un femNaruto, por alguna razón tiendo a evitar transgéneros, a no ser que merezca la pena por una razón interesante a la trama. De lo contrario no me gusta, uno se complica demasiado en mantener el personaje original y para colmo cambiarle el sexo?. No gracias, demasiado trabajo. Valoro mucho a esas personas hacen transgéneros, porque hay que tener mucha mente para maquetar un personaje y cambiarle el sexo, son muchos cambios. Demasiados cambios para mi. Por ello soy feliz dejando a todos con sus partes intimas como están. Eso no quiere decir que no acepte sugerencias. La opinión es gratis y libre._

 _Hubo otra persona que quería Femnibi. A lo que yo fruncí el ceño en incredulidad. 2 colas Nibi (Matatabi), 6 colas Rokubi (Saiken) y 5 colas Gobi (Kokuoo) son bijuus chicas! Así que realmente fue un poco extraño ese pedido._

 _La pareja de Harry, por que es obvio, osea, no escribiría este fanfic si Harry no tuviera un romance como dios manda aquí. ¡Pero es sorpresa!._

 _Para que vean que soy buena con ustedes les doy una pista: Ya lo han mencionado por aquí. Alguien es pariente de_ _Sybill Trelawney_ _. ;)_

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña del maravilloso Mundo de Harry Potter y de Naruto. Si Por Fuera personajes millas Varias no hubieran muerto y Harry Nunca Hubiera Sufrido el Complejo de Edipo y Naruto se avisparía en torno al amor.**_

Todas Dudas coméntelas please

Y si hablas Otro idioma, ¡No hay problema !. Para eso estan las maravillaras traductor de Google.

...

[+]

...

 ** _Capítulo IV: El Nacimiento de Uzumaki Haruhi._**

...

 **17 de noviembre de 1640, 05:55**

 **Uzushiogakure no Sato, Uzu no Kuni**

 **Naciones Elementales**

 **Anexo: A 18 años de paz después de la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi.**

Midori miraba el paisaje nocturno desde la Torre Uzumaki, residencia del Shinobi líder de la Aldea Oculta del Remolino. Sin duda el edificio de mayor altura y esplendor en todo Uzushio, a excepción de tal vez, el palacio del Daimyo del País del Remolino.

El pueblo estaba ubicado en una isla que se encontraba al sureste del prestigioso País del Fuego, de quienes tanto el Fuego y Remolino comparten una estrecha cercanía a alianza entre sus filas Shinobi como relación entre sus Señores feudales.

La muchacha observaba impasible como todo vagaba de un tranquilo murmullo silencioso. No faltaría mucho para que el pueblo comenzara a levantarse y producir su mantra de ruidosa y alegre comunión de pueblerinos tanto civiles como ninjas.

A Midori a veces le costaba creer que vivía entre ellos y era muy feliz. Y pensar que en un principio todo era desgracia…

La mujer en cuestión era una pelinegra de pelo largo, liso y de toques azules a la luz de la luna. Era de baja estatura, incluso ya habiendo pasado por un gran regimiento de proteínas y leche para su desgracia. Su piel era el detonante a preguntas y delataban que era extranjera. Mientras todos disfrutaban del sol y lucían dorados broceados, ella era tan pálida como un vampiro. A veces lo niños del pueblo le llamaban Vampie-neechan.

Todos en Uzushio sabían que venía de Konoha y no había nada que Midori pudiera hablar mal de su poblado de nacimiento. Contaba a todos mil maravillas del pueblo de fuego y sus árboles. Pero… siempre había un tema sensible.

Hablar de sus ojos era algo que la chica evitaba a toda costa al igual que su apellido. Los únicos conocedores de esta información y la verdadera razón de su instancia en Uzushio son el mismo Uzukage-sama, líder de la Aldea Oculta del Remolino, y algunos ANBU rango S (Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai: Escuadrón Especial de Asesinato y Tácticas) que se encargaron de vigilarla mientras pasaba el tiempo de confianza que en un principio la pusieron a prueba su lealtad.

Los aldeanos no comprendían porque una muchacha de tan bonitos ojos verdes podría inquietarse tanto por no recibir atención por sus brillantes ojos. Con los ninjas era el caso contrario, solo un vistazo y podrían reconocer los rasgos aristócratas de un Hyuuga de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, pero la mayoría se despistaría por no tener el singular color de ojos del clan, ni hablar que sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas tenían pupilas y el asunto se descartaba inmediatamente. Si supieran lo cierto que estaban sus sospechas…

Si, era Hyuuga Midori su nombre.

Un Hyuuga repudiado. Si quisiera ser más precisa.

Midori pudo haber amado a su pueblo con todo su corazón, pero una vez que volvía a entrar a los terrenos de su clan todo era el infierno.

Desde su nacimiento todo se produjo en caos una vez que abrió los ojos y se mostro en ser la primera Hyuuga en nacer sin el Byakugan, o eso es lo que le dijeron los ancianos de su clan de una forma muy poco agradable.

Nunca conoció a sus padres. Su padre, un Shinobi nacido de aldeanos campestres fue asesinado días después de su nacimiento. Cosa que Midori sospecha que el jefe del clan Hyuuga saboteo todo para que pareciera un ataque de ninjas renegados. El clan Hyuuga le negó ver a su madre y cuando conoció a esta a sus pocos cinco años, descubrió que su madre le culpaba rotundamente por la muerte de su querido esposo. Muchos rumores habían denigrado su reputación ya que sus ojos no habían venido ni del clan Hyuuga ni de su fallecido padre. Fue cuando entendió porque todos la llamaban "la bastarda".

Se le negó salir a la calle, el clan no dejaría que la vergüenza saldría al pueblo a denigrar más el nombre Hyuuga. Así que paso sus primeros siete años de vida en una oscura habitación del ático de la finca. Su jaula.

Después de eso… todo lo que recuerda es dolor. Una vez que los ancianos determinaron que estaba lista para ser un ninja, se sometió a imposibles rutinas de entrenamiento. No paraban hasta que se desmayara de cansancio.

El clan quería que al menos al ser un ninja de reputación valiosa no se le rendiría absoluto respeto, denigrándola a ser tratada como un perro.

Fueron los años venideros los más oscuros y tormentosos de su vida.

Tuvo que realmente convertirse en un gran Shinobi para poder escapar. Ese siempre fue su objetivo. Salir de la jaula y se libre. Volar cuan pájaro al estirar por primera vez sus alas.

Todo eso se cumplió cuando tuvo dieciséis años. Cuando su madre por fin tuvo algo de misericordia y bajo al subterráneo a hablar con ella.

Siria su última platica juntas, que terminaría con su cuerpo derramando sangre en el piso y obtuvo una gran distracción para escapar a la Torre del Hokage a pedir asilo.

Si hay una persona a quien es devotamente leal es a Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Él calmo sus sollozos rotos y le escucho sus ruegos. Y le creyó, incluso el que no era su intención matar a su madre. La perra había ido allí expresamente a matarla con veneno como una acción de misericordia por haberla dejado vivir todos estos años.

Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que era libre, no estaba en la jaula, pero aun así, sus alas estaban destrozadas.

Y el bondadoso hombre le abrigo, le trajo a quienes le curaron y la escondieron de su clan hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón durmió a sabiendas que nadie le haría daño a hurtadillas.

A las semanas después partiría a Uzushio a estar bajo total cuidado del Uzukage, Uzumaki Hiroshina. No tuvo ningún inconveniente en desaparecer de Konoha, por ella mientras más lejos de los Hyuuga, mejor.

Sus primeros días de ser libre en el País del Remolino fueron incómodos. Tuvo que reajustarse a la vida hogareña. A la vida normal. Fue extraño haber vivido 16 años de tormentos para encontrar de repente una embriagadora paz y no sabes qué hacer con ella. Decidió ser civil a la hora de registrarse. Nunca quiso ser ninja, no tuvo opción a elegir y tener la sangre de su madre en sus manos era suficiente para ella.

Comenzó con la repostería, pero no termino bien. Sus habilidades sociales eran casi nulas en ese entonces. Ser costurera fue un alivio, el trabajo repetitivo era bueno para sus episodios de pánico y le ayudaba a calmarse; y no debía discutir mucho con sus clientes. As con ello se quedo y decidió ser con una vida casi inadvertida en Uzushio.

Bueno, eso era hasta que su esposo literalmente le salto encima después de haber estado viviendo tranquila tres años en la aldea.

Sonrió cariñosamente ante el recuerdo.

Uzumaki Hatsuharu no era el mejor hombre en pedir citas. Había decidido después de estar cinco minutos durante su melodramática y enérgica presencia.

Prácticamente le dijo su nombre y le hablo de lo preciosa que era ella cuando le vio por primera vez hace unos minutos antes de gritar que fuera su novia. Claramente se veía sonrojado hasta las orejas y dejaba caer de vez en cuando un tartamudeo nervioso. Midori en este punto comenzó a dudar seriamente de como el chico obtuvo su hitai-ate (banda ninja) del Remolino. No le latía ni una vibra de un ninja, pero se corrigió a si misma que no estaba en Konoha y aquí los ninjas no eran tarados obsesionados con sus orgullos y crear mascaras sin sentimientos.

Por supuesto que Midori lo rechazo de plano y se alejo sin mirar atrás a un congelado ninja.

Y por siguiente esto no termino ahí.

Dando comienzo al romance más comentado en Uzushio hasta ahora, o mejor dicho, dando comienzo al sinnúmero de asechos del Uzumaki a la bella doncella extranjera de los más hermosos ojos en todo Uzushio.

Fueron varios meses de hostigamiento de parte del muchacho. Midori no comprendía porque el tipo nunca acababa por rendirse después de tantos rechazos. Ella no estaba para desvíos románticos, teniendo de ejemplo a sus padres ya tuvo suficiente, muchas gracias.

Y eso sumándole que Hatsuharu era el ninja más torpe e ingenuo que había conocido. Incluso si existía la remota posibilidad de ser pareja de alguien, ni de coña seria alguien que ni siquiera estaba a lo que fue su nivel.

Lamentablemente, Midori fue acostumbrándose a tener al Shinobi parlante como compañía constante, que cada vez que culminaba una misión iba a visitarla. Fue cuando detalles emotivos comenzaron poco a poco a derretir su corazón.

Cada vez que tuvo un ataque de pánico, él estaría brindando consuelo. Le ayudaba con su negocio en su tiempo libre. Elogiaba cada logro hasta hacerla sonrojar, el muy taimado. No la obligo a hablar de su vida antes de Uzushio, siempre mostro calma a escuchar todas sus divagaciones y corregirla cuando sus estados depresivos la dominaban. Al final, Hatsuharu demostró a ella que era un Shinobi de lo más capacitado al enterarse que era un Maestro el Sello y había sido aprendiz del mismo Uzukage. Definidamente el chico tenía talento si el Uzukage lo tomo por discípulo.

Fue quien vio su primera sonrisa y se deleito escuchando su risa.

No se dio cuenta cuando cayó enamorada.

Simplemente se encogió de hombros y a la próxima visita del ninja, este sería bienvenido con un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo absolutamente momificado durando unos momentos antes de que su rostro se convirtiera igual de rojo como su cabello.

Si, su Shinobi es bastante mono una vez que te acostumbras.

Pasarían un par de años antes de que el despistado Hatsuharu de una vez por todas le propusiera matrimonio. Bueno, después de unas buenas tundras y charlas con la matriarca Uzumaki, la señora esposa del Uzukage, para hacerle entrar en razón.

Dejar atrás el apellido Hyuuga fue como si levantaran un gran peso de sus hombros. Está de más decir que estaba orgullosa de poder presentarse sin temores como Uzumaki Midori.

Lo que nos lleva al actual dilema de Midori desde de tres años estando casada con un magnifico esposo, estar viviendo con el clan Uzumaki, que si bien fue muy aprensiva los primeros meses, todo después fue una delicia.

Pues resulta que debe abordar con su marido un… inesperado acontecimiento.

Y por ello se encontraba aquí antes de amanecer. Mirar salir el sol siempre le calmaba. No necesitaba ponerse histérica en un momento como este; que para eso estaba la loca familia de su esposo.

Unos minutos y la presencia de luz aparece iluminando el pueblo habiendo estado compuesto por varios edificios cilíndricos de marfil blanco. Un ancho río parecía atravesar el pueblo por el cual se construyeron grandes y majestuosos puentes. El paisaje circundante estaba dominado por colinas empinadas y varias granjas.

Ah. En verdad era una preciosa ciudad.

—¡Emerarudo-hime~! —la cantarina voz de su esposo comenzó a escuchar a alrededores.

Midori rodo los ojos ante el petulante apodo de su marido.

—Por aquí.

Unos susurros en el viento le avisaron la rápida detección de su Shinobi y no menos después encontró al pelirrojo a su lado dándole un amoroso abrazo.

—No estabas en nuestra cama, mi Emerarudo (Esmeralda) —pregunto preocupado el joven de brillantes ojos negros.

—Necesitaba calmarme, cariño — no quería ofenderle al decirle que en realidad requería de un tiempo a solas. Suspiro, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba— Hatsu, debemos hablar.

Y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la expresión de su marido había palidecido, boquiabierto como si le hubieran dicho la peor noticia del mundo.

 _¡Dijo_ _ **esa**_ _frase!_ , Hatsuharu estaba en estado de pánico, _Kenji-niisan dijo que aquella frase la usan las mujeres para terminar. ¡¿Mi Midori quiere el divorcio?!_ , lloriqueo por dentro.

 _Pues, hombre que no era para tanto._ Midori decidió continuar antes de su esposo se pasara más rollos innecesarios.

—¿Te acuerdas de mis vómitos matinales de hace unas semanas? —inquiero para distraer al pelirrojo de caer en estado depresivo.

El macho asintió rápida y repetitivamente. Él había estado muy preocupado, al punto que fue a retar a la cocinera de la finca por haber intoxicado del estomago accidentalmente con alguna comida.

—Pues bien, fui al hospital a preguntar por mi estado y ayer me llegaron los resultados de las pruebas de orina, sangre y hormonal —del bolsillo e su kimono verde turquesa saco el recibo del hospital y se lo entrego— Estoy… —trago nerviosa, aun costándole creerlo, antes de soltarlo por fin— Estoy embarazada.

Aquello interrumpió estrepitosamente la lectura rápida del pelirrojo del documento. Levanto su mirada con los ojos como platos, tanto que Midori temió que le saltaran los ojos y su mandíbula se desencajo.

Y se congelo.

La pelinegra se palmeo la cara y dejo escapar una risita. Debió haberlo visto venir. Hatsuharu siempre se congelaba en su sitio como una estatua en grandes momentos de shock mientras no estaba en servicio activo Shinobi. En un principio es divertido, al cabo de unos minutos, tanto ella como los Uzumaki lo dejaban ahí, procesando la información. Hubo ocasiones que duro tantas horas que Midori no tuvo más remedio que agarrar un cubo de agua y bañarlo para despertarle. Sinceramente, ella prefería el desmayo. Ver a su amante tieso como piedra no era reconfortante.

Bueno, Midori esta vez no iba a culparle. Ella también había tenido un tiempo de shock para procesar el hecho que se volvería madre de una criatura inocente en los próximos meses. Incluso por un momento imágenes de su madre le vinieron a la cabeza y ella se sacudió. Ni de coña acabaría siendo como los Hyuuga. Este niño o niña seria 100% Uzumaki. No le amargaría la existencia a su hijo o hija diciéndole sobre su familia materna. Bah. Con los Uzumaki bastaría y sobraría. Eso era algo que ella ya había decidido. Pero ahora debiendo a informar a su marido, hubiera sido de utilidad que habría escuchado todo lo que quería decirle antes de pasmarse ahí.

Suspiro, de nuevo. Ignoro a su esposo y brinco por los tejados hasta la finca Uzumaki para desayunar. Aunque nunca fue rutinaria con la comida y nunca comió demasiado. De todos modos, de ahora en adelante debería acostumbrarse que debiera comer por dos.

—Ara, pero si no es Midori-chan —una voz anciana y amable le saludo al entrar— ¿Qué haces afuera tan temprano, querida?.

Midori se inclino de inmediato al reconocer de quien se trataba.

—Mito-sama, muy buenos días —saludo formalmente.

—Bueno días y bienvenida a casa, cariño —sonrió la anciana de cabellos castaños con destellos rojos.

—Pues… le dije a Hatsu sobre… la nueva adquisición a la familia. Aun estaba congelado cuando lo deje —dijo tímidamente.

La mujer mayor soltó unas carcajadas mientras se apoyaba desesperadamente con su bastón para no caer.

—Para cuando reaccione será tiempo para la cena. Vamos —insto a que la acompañara— Vamos a avisar a los demás. Estoy segura que las esposas de mis sobrinos estarán encantadas de tener otro bebe al cual arrullar por aquí desde que la pequeña Kushina nació se han quedado con las ganas de más y más nietos.

—Por supuesto, Mito-sama —accedió gustosa por su compañía. La anciana era lo más parecido a una madre si excluía a la señora esposa del Uzukage.

—Serás una gran madre, Midori —comento seriamente la anciana de repente mientras caminaban por los elegantes y simples pasillos— No dejes que los fantasmas de tu pasado te hagan dudar de ello.

La pelinegra le sonrió de alegría y alivio a la mujer de edad por leer sus dudas y fortalecer sus prioridades. La anciana del clan Uzumaki sabía leer muy bien los corazones de su familia, aunque fueran extranjeros añadidos.

—A mi hermano le hubiera gustado ver como el clan se está expandiendo… —susurro para sí misma para cuando el ambiente tenso se habría ido tan pronto como apareció.

Midori asintió condescendiente. A pocos meses antes de su boda fue instruida en la historia detallada del Clan Uzumaki. Ellos no eran originarios de Uzushio para empezar, solo llevan aquí casi un siglo de antigüedad. El Clan Uzumaki nunca tuvo un lugar exacto de origen, porque desde un principio fueron nómadas; sus vidas eran de vivir entre caravanas que viajaban entre todas las aldeas que pudieran a presentar grandiosos espectáculos con sellos. Ellos desde siempre eran creadores de impresionantes sellos, incluso antes de que decidieran establecerse a ser ninjas por las disputas entre clanes aunque ellos parecieran rehusados a usar la violencia. El clan Uzumaki prosperaba en la paz. Fue lamentable que una vez que establecieran límites entre países fuera difícil viajar de aldea en aldea y se decidió la drástica decisión de establecerse en el País de Fuego bajo la promesa de matrimonio de Uzumaki Mito con el hijo mayor del clan Senju, (Que en ese momento era líder entre los clanes ninjas del país, aun no se fundaba Konoha en esos años). Uzushio fue la recompensa por esa unión. Ashina, el hermano de Mito y ese tiempo líder del clan Uzumaki, cerró el trato con su futuro cuñado con la promesa de que Uzushio nunca levantaría ataque a Konoha y viceversa. Convirtiendo a ambas aldeas en alianza permanente mientras ambos cumplieran sus palabras.

Al parecer, el clan Uzumaki era el único en Uzushio con tal antigüedad, prestigio y número de integrantes. Aunque eso no delimitaba a la aldea a aceptar con los brazos abiertos a cualquier ninja con la capacidad de aprender y proteger al pueblo. Una diferencia palpitante que Midori había presenciado era que el sistema ninja se había transformado en una familia sin importar su estatus. El respeto y la calidez era alentador; y aun así su esquema de entrenamiento no vacilaba en su rigidez. Un logro que diferencia a Uzushio de cualquier aldea ninja que había conocido.

Se detuvieron ambas mujeres frente a una puerta corrediza específica del largo pasillo y la deslizaron para mostrar un amplio comedor donde una muy larga mesa estaba llena de familiares, en su mayoría (el 90% era asegurado), eran del característico color de cabello que caracteriza al clan: Pelirrojos.

—¡Buen día!

—¡Mañana, Mito-sama!

—¡Midori-neechan!

—Mito-baachan

Múltiples saludo de diferentes edades y grados respeto le saludaron mientras las mujeres se les unían al desayuno. La pelinegra se sirvió una gran porción de arroz por parte de Marina-sama, señora esposa del Uzukage, una pelirroja Uzumaki con descendencia de las tierras de la Niebla que no dejaba que nadie pasara hambre y no toleraba a las figuras escuálidas. Era la pesadilla para las adolecentes femeninas, ni pensar en las que deliberaban en hacer dieta. No duraban dos días antes de que la mujer les obligara a alimentarse adecuadamente. Seriamente, la mujer daba miedo cuando se lo proponía. Era una suerte que a la pelinegra no le importaba su figura y nunca se preocupo al respecto, menos será parecer en línea si en los próximos meses se hincharía tal cual globo por su bebe.

Fue cuando Mito-sama, quien se sentó juntos a sus siete sobrinos que ya estaban pasando los cuarenta cada uno, entre ellos Hiroshina-sama, el Uzukage; se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de todos.

—Creo que ya que estamos todos reunidos —prosiguió rápidamente cuando algunos comenzaron a reprochar sobre la ausencia de Hatsu— Dejemos silencio para nuestra querida Midori nos diga los mismo que ha dicho hace unos minutos a su marido —agrego con una sonrisa secreta y divertida.

En un segundo más de doscientos ojos se centraron en la pelinegra en cuestión y esta se puso algo nerviosa a la atención, nunca reacciono bien ente un numeroso público.

—Pues bien… —suspiro y decidió soltarlo rápido para no empezar a cavilar— Estoy encinta — de inmediato se tapo los oídos cuando empezó a escuchar lo chillidos emocionados de las damas y los silbido alegres de los varones.

Hubo minutos de revuelo de celebración por un nuevo integrante.

—¡Oye, ¿Y dónde está Hatsu?! —pregunto uno de los trece cuñados de Midori.

—A lo mejor se congelo de nuevo —aventuro Kenji, otro de los cuñados de la pelinegra.

Y pronto todos los hombres comenzaron a reír por el inoportuno hábito de Hatsu mientras las mujeres le mandaban miradas apenadas y de aliento a la pobre pelinegra por el hombre a quien escogió por esposo.

—Ah… —el suegro de Midori se palmeo la cara, Natsushina, el Sexto y último hermano del Nidaime (Segundo) Uzukage e hijo del Shodaime (Primer) Uzukage, Uzumaki Ashina— Espero que ese pequeño no herede esa espantosa costumbre de Hatsu o estamos fritos por otros veintes años más —dijo medio en broma a sus hijos y familiares, solo para ser aporreado por su esposa, lo que provoco otra ronda de risas.

A Midori le divertía sin fin el melodrama de su suegro y el temperamento de su suegra con su marido, por lo menos ya sabía de dónde saco Hatsu su vena de Reina del Drama.

Ahora el porqué tantos cuñados tenia, seis mujeres y ocho varones, tenía su hilarante razón. En los principios del reinado del Segundo Uzukage mientras aun Ashina estaba con vida, dando sus últimas guías para su hijo mayor en el puesto de líder. Los siete hermanos, casi todos casados en ese momento, comenzaron una competencia y silenciosa apuesta por cual hermano tendría mayor cantidad de descendencia. Como resultado; Ashina se sobresalto al enterarse que un periodo de seis meses todos sus hijos se habían casado y estaban en campaña de hacer bebes. El claro ganador, al pasar los años, fue para sorpresa de todos, el menor de los hermanos con un total de catorce pequeñajos. Seguido de cerca con el Cuarto hermano del Uzukage, Bobushina, con ocho hijos, todos varones. Luego vendría el Segundo, Rooingushina, con siete, seis niños y una pequeña. El Tercero con cinco, tres varones y dos nenitas. El Primero y el Quinto quedaría en un empate con cuatro hijos cada uno, Hashina celebro con todas siendo mujeres y Kawashina con dos nenas y dos varones. Dejando al Uzukage, Hiroshina, en último lugar con tres hijos varones (muchas veces bromearon los demás hermanos diciendo que con todo el trabajo apenas tenía tiempo para complacer sexualmente a su esposa). Estos llevaron por tradición el término de su nombre en _shina_ como presagio de que llevaban en su nombre el mandato de liderazgo del Uzukage. Pasando el cargo al hijo mayor si es que este se que encontraba en estado de gobernar, por supuesto que sus hermanos compartirían la carga por cualquier inconveniente que acontezca en un futuro. Mientras que los demás hijos de los hermanos restantes tenía la libertad de llevar el nombre que convenga su madre. Si preguntas a los maridos el porqué no les nombraron ellos responderían con un "Ellas los parieron y los aguantaron por nueve meses" y si insistías culminarían con un "¡Y porque cuando están embarazadas son de miedo!, ¡No te cases con una pelirroja nunca! ¡No importa cuán caliente sea!".

—¡Mi hijo será el mejor bebe del mundo! —un Hatsu enloquecido se estrepito con la puerta, haciendo que todos se voltearán a verle.

Midori alzo una ceja, aun ni nacía y su esposo ya estaba alardeando de su bebe.

—¡Oye, que mi pequeño es el más lindo! —y un pelirrojo ya salto a defender a la reputación de su pequeño.

—¡No mi Sayo-chan es la mejor!

—¡Mi Kushina es la más linda, señores!

Se provoco un profundo y pasional debate sobre los más jóvenes padres de quien tenía el bebe más precioso, donde los padres hablaban maravillas de sus hijos mientras sus esposas rodaban los ojos. Que eran sus hijos, no modelos de belleza con paga. Lamentablemente los hombres Uzumaki buscaban cualquier razón para competir amistosamente entre sí.

Hatsu ignoro los arrebatos y se abalanzo sobre su esposa a dale un beso abrasador que dejaría a ambos sin aliento y provocaría silbidos entre los varones jóvenes y ruidos de ascos de parte de los niños.

—¡Me has hecho el hombre más feliz! ¡Te amo demasiado, mi Emerarudo-hime! —la abrazo suavemente.

—¡Hey, que mi esposa me ha dado dos niños! ¡Soy doble feliz que tu, marrano!

—¡Yo también tengo un muchacho!

—¡Oi!

Y así inicio otra mañana habitual, llena de discusiones y competencias entre la familia Uzumaki y Midori tenía una sonrisa de boba que no se iba a ir por un buen rato. Se sobo con cariño su estomago.

 _Crecerás y serás muy feliz aquí, Chibi. Aunque estén un poco locos, pero sobre todo feliz._

…

 **27 de diciembre de 1640, 18:31**

 **Propiedad Uzumaki**

 **Uzushiogakure no Sato, Uzu no Kuni**

 **Naciones Elementales**

—Emerarudo-hime, ¿Crees que será niña o niño? —pregunto Hatsu mientras descasaba en un sillón, exhausto. Ayudar a decorar todo la finca, la torre Uzumaki y algunos puentes del pueblo tanto para Yale y el próximo festejo de Año Nuevo era agotador, especialmente escuchando las órdenes de sus féminas familiares que se encargaban de todo el decorado.

Midori detuvo su escritura de buenos deseos para el próximo año para el Sandaime Hokage, a quien escribía de vez en cuando.

—No podemos saberlo hasta que tenga mínimo cuatro a cinco meses, Hatsu. Sé que escuchaste bien al Medico-nin.

—Lo sé —protesto el pelirrojo agarrándose las mechas de frustración— Es que no sé muy bien que nombres podríamos ponerle y ahora caigo que todavía ni sabemos su sexo —hizo un puchero.

—Primavera.

—¿Ah?.

La pelinegra se giro a mirar a su marido.

—Quiero que su nombre tenga Haru en él. Agrégale tu como quieras, pero Haru se queda —hablo la mujer determinada.

Su esposo la miro sorprendido que su hermosa mujer mostrara tanto ahínco por que su bebe se llamara Haru.

—Pero el Médico-nin dice que nacerá en verano… —tartamudeo al notar la mirada mordaz de su mujer.

—¿Me vez que me importa que nazca un mes tarde a la primavera? —hablo con un tono peligroso.

—No, mi Emerarudo-himesama —farfulló un nervioso Hatsuharu.

—Y no lo olvides.

…

 **21 de febrero de 1641, 02:35**

 **Propiedad Uzumaki**

 **Uzushiogakure no Sato, Uzu no Kuni**

 **Naciones Elementales**

—¿Sandia?, ¿Estás segura que quieres a esta hora, Emerarudo? —un desaliñado Hatsuharu iba de camino a las cocinas, rezando que quedara alguna reserva de fruta en este crudo invierno o la ira de su esposa no tendría misericordia.

—¡Con un poco de chocolate encima! —bramo la mujer desde la cama.

El hombre solo gimió mientras caminaba espalado de frío a cumplir los temidos antojos de su mujer embarazada. Su padre, sus tíos y sus hermanos no pararan de mirarle con lastima a las ojeras de sus ojos, que ni en sus peores semanas de ninja le habían aparecido, hasta que el bebe nazca y acabe con la tortura.

…

 **02 de abril de 1641, 13:18**

 **Propiedad Uzumaki**

 **Uzushiogakure no Sato, Uzu no Kuni**

 **Naciones Elementales**

—¡Te ves radiante!.

—¡Con solo seis meses!.

—¡Estas preciosa, Midori!

Comentarios así ha esto recibiendo por toda la tarde. La familia Uzumaki había decidido hacer un "Baby Shower". La fiesta separo tanto a hombres y mujeres en habitaciones diferentes. Midori había recibido cientos de regalos para su bebe. Había tanta ropa que estaba pensando en solo comprar un solo conjunto con su dinero, por necesidad y orgullo de madre en comprarle ropa a su bebe, por lo demás al parecer todas las doncellas que ya habían sido madres le habían traspasado todo el arsenal que les había sobrado de su crianza.

—Esos zapatos están tan lindos.

—¡Y ese gorrito es adorable!

Mientras que a la pelinegra iba de regalos y halagos. A Hatsuharu no le iba tan bien en la fiesta como pensó.

Desde la habitación se escuchaban estruendosas risas y choque de copas de sake.

—Hermano, estás horrible.

—¡Estás realmente monstruoso!

Una ronda de risas se escucho alrededor.

—Es cierto, nunca te vi tan mal.

—Ser ninja debe ser pan comido a ser padre, ¿No?

Más carcajadas.

—Anímate, son solo unos meses y todo terminara.

—Eso hasta que se ocurra preñar a tu esposa de nuevo.

Otra ronda de risas.

…

 **07 de Mayo de 1641, 16:23**

 **Propiedad Uzumaki**

 **Uzushiogakure no Sato, Uzu no Kuni**

 **Naciones Elementales**

—¿Día de Primavera? —parpadeo asombrada la pelinegra.

Su esposo asintió repetitivamente.

—Niño o niña. Nuestro hijo se llamara Haruhi —el pelirrojo se veía decidido.

Midori se encogió de hombros.

Uzumaki Haruhi.

 _Hn, por lo menos no le dio un nombre ridículo o que sonara mal con su apellido._

Uzumaki Haruhi será.

Al final decidieron que el sexo del bebe seria una agradable sorpresa.

…

 **31 de julio de 1641, 04:22**

 **Propiedad Uzumaki**

 **Uzushiogakure no Sato, Uzu no Kuni**

 **Naciones Elementales**

—¡UZUMAKI HATSUHARU!, ¡EN CUANTO TERMINE DE ESTA TE CASTRARE! ¡ARGH! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡COMO DUELE!...

Afuera de la habitación estaban tanto Hatsuharu como los sietes hermanos con algunas de sus esposas, las otras estaban dentro tratando de calmar a la muchacha, y Mito-sama.

—Ahora entiendo porque obligan a los demás a dejar la casa cuando esto sucede —murmuro el pelirrojo mirando un tanto aprensivo de entrar a la habitación y salir sin sus partes nobles. Su esposa nunca decia sus palabras en vano.

—El temperamento de las mujeres Uzumaki nos pone un tanto violentas en algunas etapas del embarazo y tanto los hombres Uzumaki siempre se casan con alguna extrajera con fuego en su corazón —explico Mito divertidamente— No podíamos explicar a los niños el porqué las madres quieren siempre asesinar a sus maridos cuando están en labor de parto, ¿no?.

Hatsuharu trago nerviosamente.

Toda conmoción de la habitación del frente se silencio con el claro y fuerte sollozo de un bebe. Un bebe recién nacido.

El joven pelirrojo no espero a lo llamaran y entro inmediatamente. El médico-nin y sus ayudantes estaban con su esposa mientras que su madre sostenía un pequeño bulto envuelto suaves mantitas blancas. La señora mayor se acerco sonriente y le entrego el bebe, su nieto, a su hijo.

La primera impresión que recibió de su hijo fue la preocupación, su hijo lloraba y su cuerpecitos se retorcía inútilmente. Restos de sangre y otro líquidos estaban por todo el cuerpo. Ayudo rápidamente a lavar cualquier resto de fluidos junto a su madre y sus tias. Limpiaron su naricita para pudiera respirar mejor.

Lo que en si al hombre le preocupaba que su bebe no paraba de llorar. Su madre se rio, diciendo que era normal.

Fue cuando toco la mejilla de su bebe con los dedos. Y el efecto fue de inmediato, el bebe, aun sin abrir los ojos, traslado los dedos a su boca con sus manitas y se desplomo.

Fue el peor susto en la vida de Uzumaki Hatsuharu al darse cuenta que el bebe no respondía a sus toques.

—¡LO MATE! —grito escandalizado y después… se congelo.

Los siete hermanos y sus esposas se palmearon la cara.

—Hijo tonto —la mujer tomo a su nieto— Solo tenía hambre y estaba cansado. Se durmió.

El médico-nin no sabía qué hacer con los tres integrantes de la recién formada familia dormidos o… congelado. Bueno, no podría negar que los Uzumaki tenían sus excentricidades, pero esto ya era realmente cómico y por su reputación profesional era porque no estaba riendo a carcajadas por el suelo.

—Bueno, que decir de tu padre —el Uzukage resoplo al bebe dormido— Bienvenido a casa, Haruhi.

—Lancen unos buenos fuegos artificiales, el pequeño se lo merece.

—Muy bien, por el momento celebraremos mientras estos tres duermen. El estrés y cansancio los dejaron agotados —resumió Marina al acaricia al bebe mientras iba a acomodarlo a una cuna que estaba al lado de la cama de su madre— Dulces sueños.

…

 **31 de julio de 1641, 17:14**

 **Torre del Mizukage**

 **Kirigakure no Sato, Mizu no Kuni**

 **Naciones Elementales**

—Mizukage-sama —un kiri-nin con mascara ANBU se presento— Acaban de informar que un nuevo Uzumaki ha nacido en Uzushio. Fuegos artificiales con el remolino Uzumaki fueron vistos por la costa desde el atardecer.

—¿Otro más? —indago incrédulo y luego parecía estar irritado— Esos Uzumaki se reproducen como conejos. ¡Ya van quince en los últimos tres años!.

De mal humor culmino sus últimos informes cuando un proyecto se vislumbro entre sus pilas de papeles. Un informe de que Kumogakure (la Aldea Oculta de la Nube) estaba cercano a capturar a la bestia de las dos colas y sellar en un individuo bebe de año y medio de edad. Una asombrosa idea ilumino su cabeza y comenzó a sonreír maquiavélicamente.

—Forma un grupo con tus mejores hombres y preséntense aquí en dos horas.

El ninja desapareció.

—No puedo permitir que el Rayo (Kumo) tenga otro Jinchuuriki. El Fuego (Konoha) ya nos quito la bestia de las tres colas (Sanbi). El Agua (Kiri) tendrá al Nibi (Dos colas). Todos saben que los Uzumaki son Maestros en Sello… —dejo escapar risitas satifechas.


	6. El Jinchuuriki del Gatito Azul de Fuego

¡Hola a todos!

 _Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo en sus comentarios 3_

 _Al parecer varios tiene el presentimiento e quien ser la pareja de Harry ;)_

 _Siento tardar e actualiza, pero hace poco amanecí enferma por las recientes lluvias en mi país. Mi mala suerte quiso que yo me empapara hasta los huesos ese día. Lo bueno que tengo una semana de vacaciones para escribir :D_

 _Ahora; en un principio esta historia no tenia ni pies y cabeza. Hace muy poco me recontra informe y maqueta de toda esta historia (Incluso hice una linea de tiempo en una hoja para no perderme en las edades. E hice que las edades canon calzaran. Me costo un montón pero lo hice). Hasta el momento tengo varias lagunas de su desarrollo así si me tardo un poco en actualizar es porque todavía no he escrito todo como me gustaría._

 _Otro anexo; estos primeros caps estaban escritos ya en mi compu de hace mucho tiempo. De ahora en adelante todo sera escrito a ritmo algo tortuga XD_

 _Aclaración:_ _Para mi James y Lily son los únicos padres de Harry. Midori y Hatsu fue mi intento de padres para nuestro pelinegro favorito._

 ** _Advertencia: Muerte de personajes,mención de sangre_** _(Hice mención de Gore, pero aun así no lo hice tan sanguinario como podría hacerlo)_ ** _y lenguaje vulgar_** _(Os vais a reír mucho)._

 _ **Disclaimer: No soy dueña del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter y de Naruto. Si fuera por mi varias personas no hubieran muerto y Harry nunca hubiera sufrido el complejo de Edipo y Naruto se avisparía en torno al amor.**_

Todas dudas por favor coméntelas

Y si hablas otro idioma, ¡No hay problema!. Para eso están las maravillaras de Google traductor.

...

[+]

 ** _Capitulo V: El Jinchuuriki del Gatito Azul de Fuego._**

...

Harry James Potter estaba teniendo la más extraña experiencia en sus más de veinte seis años de existencia. Y eso era decir mucho.

Sus sentidos estaban completamente anulados. Se sentía flotando y alrededor de una reconfortante calidez. Pero se sentía inútil y completamente aburrido.

Iba a una buena paliza a Shinigami una vez que volviera al Limbo. La transformación dolió incluso más que los _crucios_ y los toques de Voldemort juntos. Supuso que se desmayo del dolor y agonía. Para cuando volvió a ser consciente de sí, porque sus ojos no los podía abrir por mucho que trato, estaba en este acogedor, pero aburrido lugar.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en este trance hasta que comenzó a escuchar voces amortiguadas por algo que lo envolvía del mundo exterior.

Tuvo un tiempo para poder entender algunas frases, porque el idioma que hablaban definitivamente no era ingles británico. Era bueno que uno de sus talentos como Maestro de la Muerte no se habían ido; el del poliglota. Saber varios idiomas es útil.

Aun así, el japonés que hablaban era muy antiguo, casi medieval.

Las palabras "Hatsu", "Midori", "Uzumaki" y "Haruhi" se usaban con más frecuencia y dedujo que eran nombres, apellidos o lugares de donde sea que las perras del destino lo dejaron en el mundo elemental.

Aun así, Harry tuvo tiempo para estudiar lo que vio en el telar del destino de este mundo y revisando que podría cambiar.

Lo primero y definitivo; Cuidaría de Uzumaki Naruto a como dé lugar.

El sistema político en Konoha era una reverenda mierda. Por mucho que el anciano del Tercer Hokage hubiera querido obrar bien, no obro lo suficiente si se dejo influenciar por esas cacatúas arrugadas y amargadas.

Él adoptaría al pequeño sin importar la opinión del consejo.

Lo único a saber es que en que periodo de tiempo había renacido.

Muchos otros puntos pensaba que necesitaban cambiar, pero lo primero y esencial era… ¡Darse jodida prisa por nacer!.

 _¡Uf!, ¿Cómo demonios los bebes dan alarma de querer salir?_

Casi se arrepintió de haberse desmayado en "las charlas" que había presenciado a lo largo de su vida. _Casi_.

¿Destruir a Voldemort?, ¿Dementores?, ¿Un perro salvaje y gigante de tres cabezas?, ¿Asesinos psicópatas a por tu culo?, ¿Una guerra que amenaza con el fin del mundo?. Nah, si para hacer a el Gran Harry Potter desmayar y aterrorizar como el infierno solamente tienes a que solamente darle "la charla" y ¡Dominaras al mundo!. ¡Pan comido!.

La primera persona que descubrió esto fue Hermione, quien al saber que los Dursley nunca le darían la educación sexual requerida se tomo la misión por darle "la charla" por primera vez a sus inocentes catorce años.

Ni decir que traumatizo tanto a él como a Ron por una larga temporada. Incluso, Harry y Ron desarrollo una mini-fobia a las adolescentes femeninas que no fueran Hermione, Ginny y Luna. El beso con Cho por parte de Harry y el fanatismo obsesivo de Lavender por parte de Ron solo agravaría ese mal hábito. Ambos jóvenes no podían ni mirar a las niñas a los ojos después de unos meses de rehabilitación. Hermione rodo los ojos a la exageración de sus amigos. Luna estuvo secretamente divertida, o eso aseguraba el pelinegro al ver sus ojos brillantes.

Su segunda charla fue aun más incómoda que la anterior. Mil veces más perturbadora. En realidad, fue Ron quien lo arrastro a escuchar los tartamudeos nerviosos de señor Weasley en el verano antes de empezar su quinto año.

El colmo fue que los gemelos no parecieron satisfechos con los esfuerzos de su padre y les dieron "Clases de Masturbación, Hechizos y Técnicas de sexo Seguro".

Harry se aseguro de quemar ese libro una vez que lo leyó rápidamente. Ni pensar en la reacción de los Dursley si encontraran algo parecido en su baúl. Lo último que le faltaba era que lo llamaran "Depravado sexual" o algo parecido. Pero lo que si se aseguro fue de dejar una tira de condones en los bolsillos de Dudley como venganza a toda la frustración y vergüenza que había sufrido por estas incomodas situaciones.

Fue relajante ver que él no era único que recibió "la charla" en el número 4 de Privet Drive ese verano. Es más, fue la única "charla" que en verdad disfruto de presenciar mientras espiaba por la puerta solo para ver la cara de mortificación de Dudley. Los sonrojos de Petunia y los tartamudeos de Vernon fueron un extra.

La quinta y sexta persona que pensó que Harry necesitaba "la charla" fue nada menos que Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall. Con un enfoque sutil, pero al grano.

Un día su profesora le entrego un panfleto y se retiro rápidamente. Harry al principio pensó que era otra amonestación por el profesor Snape, pero grande fue una sorpresa en leer que se trataba de "Veinte formas para no dejar a su bruja embarazada".

Su vergüenza no menguo cuando a la mañana siguiente un paquete de regalo estaba en su mesita de noche. "Diviértase con seguridad, muchacho", decia la nota. Harry había reconocido la escritura de Dumbledore y al ver el contenido dejo escapar un grito de frustración. ¡Albus sangrienta Dumbledore le había regalado una maldita caja de condones!, ¡CONDONES!. ¡¿Cuándo el mundo se volvió de cabeza?!, ¡Estaban en una maldita guerra y todos piensan que él solamente deliberaba en sexo de una noche!

Fue exasperante.

Y cuando estuvo muerto, esa maldición no acabo.

¿Creían que Lily y James Potter no dejarían pasar la situación para torturar a su hijo con otra "charla"? ¡Por supuesto que sangrienta no!.

Pero en esta ocasión, Harry diría que esta charla era la única que en verdad escucho que prefería mil veces esta a todas las anteriores que sufrió. La única tortura fue que pronto se sumaron Sirius y Remus. Y Sirius, siendo amante de sexo de _y con_ ambos géneros y del porno grafico le obligo a mirar porno tanto muggle y mágicos. Sinceramente, al final, quedo con varias nauseas y con una Lily histeria por querer matar a Canuto por pervertir a su bebe. Incluso James no estuvo divertido.

Harry pensaba que su vida era muy feliz antes de conocer al sexo. Muchas gracias.

Después de estremecerse al recordar esa tortura psicológica comenzó moverse, como podía. De ahí vinieron las esperadas contracciones. ¡Por fin iba a salir de aquí!

Sintió una luz palpitar en su rostro, pero aun así no pudo abrir los ojos. Tomo su primera bocanada de aire e hizo lo que los bebes hacen en esta situación; lloro.

Pero Harry no pudo controlarlo, todo era tan incomodo y sentía frio por todas partes.

—Mira eso, Midori —escucho vagamente consciente de su alrededor.

—Bienvenido a casa, Haruhi —una voz suave y maternal lo arrullo.

Harry supo que ella era su nueva madre, Midori. Y su nuevo nombre era Haruhi.

 _Bueno, nada que no pueda arreglar influenciando a sus nuevos padres a que me llamen Hari como apodo._

Por que de ninguna manera se acostumbraría a un nuevo nombre.

Fue entonces cuando conoció a Hatsu, su nuevo padre. Él era molesto. Tanto que decidió dormirse para evitar drama.

Conocería a sus nuevos padres después, por el momento iba a echarse una siesta.

…

 **05 de octubre de 1641, 13:22**

 **Propiedad Uzumaki**

 **Uzushiogakure no Sato, Uzu no Kuni**

 **Naciones Elementales**

Harry detestaba pasar de vago, pero al parecer su nuevo cuerpo necesitaba varias horas de sueño y reposo. Pasaba mucho tiempo en la cuna o en los brazos de su nueva madre. Era una mujer tan bonito como Lily, de ojos igualmente cautivantes verdes, pero la esencial diferencia eran los rasgos de la cara y su color de cabello. Midori se veía como una mujer de duro pasado, guerrera y peligrosa, pero igualmente de hermosa con su cabello oscuro. Mientras si bien, Lily podría ser peligrosa una vez lo amerita la situación, nunca fue un soldado de guerra tal como Harry fue. Ella era un sol de felicidad y rigor mientras que James era la diversión y protección revoloteando a su alrededor.

Midori rara vez sonreía y una vez que salían de casa siempre estaba alerta a cualquier peligro. Mientras Harry había oído que su nueva mama era civil. Harry podía vislumbrar que su madre fue Shinobi. En sus ojos veía lo que una vez fue un soldado roto. Su nuevo padre había unido los trozos rotos de su nueva madre.

Su nuevo padre… Bueno, era una broma, en breves palabras. Era Shinobi activo y tanto esposo y padre dedicado a rendir amor a su familia, pero si ponía a sus dos padres juntos. Cualquiera pensaría que el Shinobi en realidad era Midori, en vez del energético y un poco torpe Hatsuharu.

No que Harry se quejara. Era divertido exasperar a su nuevo padre. A pesar de los sin fines de travesuras que le había hecho. Su nuevo padre podría quejarse y tirarse sus pelos pelirrojos, pero nunca se enfadaría.

Y había aprendido mucho a los pocos días de nacido.

Vivía en la finca Uzumaki. Su nombre era Uzumaki Haruhi. Sus padres eran Uzumaki Hatsuharu y Midori. Su madre era emigrante del País del Fuego. Y del antiguo clan de su madre había sacado su Byakugan verde esmeralda. Su madre había estado algo depresiva en cuanto lo supo. Pero su padre la había calmado junto a una anciana.

Harry sospechaba que su Byakugan venia más de de los poderes adquiridos en sus venas por parte de Hamura que de la genética de su madre. Pero, era solo una teoría.

El clan Uzumaki era mil veces la más grande familia de pelirrojos que había visto. Eso contando a los Weasley en su segundo lugar. Vivir entre pelirrojos amables y extrovertidos le pareció algo nostálgico y tranquilizador. ¡Tenía demasiados primos!. Y era hijo de uno de muchos sobrinos del líder de la Aldea Oculta del Remolino. El Uzukage.

Sin embargo, estando en sus cuna junto a su prima mayor de un año, Kushina y muchos otros primos en la hora de siesta, vigilados por una joven castaña. A Harry le pareció muy extraño que haya nacido justo en fechas donde la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi estallaría. Inclusive esta fue la guerra que destruyo el pueblo que es su actual hogar. Uzushiogakure.

Se preguntaba porque aun no había indicios de guerra en sus pocas visitas al pueblo. Sería de verdad muy extraño que con solo su nacimiento cambiara las cosas…

Hubo de repente un sonido sordo por las ventanas, seguidas por el grito ahogado de su niñera y golpe sordo contra el piso.

—Recuerden; el Mizukage quiere al único bebe que no es pelirrojo —susurro una voz de mando a sus cómplices.

… o tal vez sí.

¡¿Qué demonios querría Kiri con él?!

Al parecer, aunque tuviera sangre Uzumaki y Hyuuga. La vena Potter de mala suerte y atracción de problemas era aún vigente en su nueva vida.

Eso pensaba mientras era alzado descuidadamente por el ANBU y era cargado entre salto y salto en dirección al País del Agua.

…

Midori tenía un mal presentimiento al momento que dejo a su hijo con sus primitos bebes a jugar esta mañana. Ella iba a salir de comprar de víveres junto a Marina-sama. Una esposa de alguno sus cuñados le tranquilizo diciendo que estaría al tanto de las necesidades del bebe en todo momento. Puede que le haya disuadido un poco, pero el mal sentimiento aun estaba presente.

Solo esto se agravo cuando escucho silencio absoluto cuando volvió a casa. Ambas mujeres se alteraron cuando encontraron a la joven castaña inconsciente en el pasillo rumbo a la sala donde estaban los bebes.

Marina-sama fue a informa de inmediato que la finca Uzumaki había sido infiltrada por intrusos ninjas. Mientras Midori se apresuro a asegurarse que los bebes estaban bien, especialmente el suyo.

El mal presentimiento se agravo al ver que de todas las cunas una estaba vacía. La de su pequeño. Midori cayó de rodillas al suelo por la angustia.

Habían robado a su bebe.

…

 **12 de noviembre de 1641**

 **Naciones Elementales**

La desaparición de Uzumaki Haruhi solo estallo la pólvora que se venía acumulado entre brechas iracundas entre las demás naciones. El Remolino estaba enfurecido exigía la devolución de los ladrones responsables. Mientras que la Hoja y Arena (Suna) estaban en una "semi-alianza". La Roca (Iwa) y la Nube (Kumo) solo decían con saña que la Hoja era responsable, con único propósito de anular la interminable alianza de la Hoja y el Remolino. Niebla se mostro neutral, sin nada que decir o refutar, pero sin indicios de alianza con cualquier nación.

Solo en pocas semanas Konoha y Uzushio declararía la guerra a Kiri. Iwa y Kumo se unirían a la guerra solo para estar en contra de Konoha. Suna se uniría solo para destruir a Iwa. Y así daría comienzo a la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

Todo por el detonante hecho de que Kiri hizo un Jinchuuriki con sellos y vidas del Remolino sacrificadas injustamente. Kumo se las reñiría contra Kiri después de enterarse que ellos fueron los que robaron a Nibi de sus dominios, solo para sellarlo en un bebe de solo unos meses de vida.

…

 **28 de noviembre de 1641, 03:42**

 **Kirigakure no Sato, Mizu no Kuni**

 **Naciones Elementales**

Midori se había hecho a oídos sordos cuando le dijeron que se quedara en casa mientras un grupo ANBU del Remolino iba a abrirse camino a la Aldea de la Niebla, poco después que llego un informe de un espía diciendo que en Kiri tenía una reciente adición en el hospital; un bebe de cabellos negro y ojos muy raros, verdes pero con el Byakugan. La pelinegra estaba agradecía que el Byakugan fue el decisivo distintivo que confirma que ese bebe solo podría ser Haruhi.

Los caminos entre estados se habían vuelto cada vez más hostiles debido a las señales de posible guerra entre las naciones. Nadie confiaba en nadie. Era una suerte que había llegado a Mizu no Kuni sin ser asaltada por el camino. Pero eso no la detuvo a ir a donde estaba su niño para traerlo a casa, sano y a salvo.

Había logrado infiltrarse en la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla sin muchos problemas. Se hizo pasar por una de las muchas sobrinas de un comerciante concurrente de la ciudad. No hubo mucha sospecha.

Los edificios de Kiri eran similares a Uzushio, para molestia de la morena, con la diferencia que eran más alto y de techos rojizos, mientras que en Uzushio, los techos son de color turquesa. Y la densa niebla alrededor cumplía con el nombre de la aldea.

Midori iba tranquila en dirección al hospital cuando una rápida mano se coló por su boca y la empujo a un oscuro callejón.

Ella estaba a punto de morder al enemigo cuando su nariz le trajo el recuerdo e que el olor de este desconocido era inquietantemente familiar.

—Te dije que te quedaras en casa, Emerarudo —una voz familiar gruño a su espalda.

¿Cómo no iba a reconocer la voz de su esposo?.

No le sorprendía saber que su marido era parte del ANBU.

—¡No me mires así, jovencita!, ¡Sabes lo que hará Hiro-jijii cuando se percate de tu ausencia! —prosiguió retándola en voz baja cuando la morena se volvió a fulminar con la mirada— ¡Estas poniendo en riesgo la misión!.

—¡Misión mi culo!, ¡Yo vengo por mi bebe! —rumio la mujer— Con o sin tu ayuda —agrego cuando vio que su cónyuge iba a seguir discutiendo.

El pelirrojo suspiro.

—Bien —se resigno— Tori (pájaro) y Hebi (Serpiente) están investigando donde lo tienen.

La pelinegra asintió en comprensión.

—Adelántate, seguiré tu firma de chakra. Vienen ninjas de Kiri.

Y ambos se separaron no sin antes darse un ligero arrumaco, era un "Cuídate" implícito en la caricia y consuelo por el sufrimiento que habían pasado desde el secuestro de su único hijo desde hace más de un mes.

No se encontraron de nuevo hasta el atardecer.

Midori había comprado una caja de dango y comía alegremente sentada en un banca cercana al puesto de comida. Un anciano mayor se sentó a su lado, leyendo el periódico.

—Ya no está en el nido de serpientes —mascullo el hombre mayor, molesto por algo escrito en el papel.

Pero la pelinegra reconoció el henge de su marido a la perfección. Su acto era impecable al igual que su jutsu. Pero su firma de chakra era muy reconocible a una especie sensible ninja como ella. Además del hecho que estaban casados.

Midori estaba molesta al saber que su hijo ya no estaba en el hospital. Espero más información mientras su máscara exterior no se quebraba por la rabia de su interior.

—En estos días, me encantaría un día de campo, con muchos árboles y un arroyo donde pescar. Pescado son buenos para la memoria. Una cabaña con restos de pintura rosa. Bonito paisaje para un viejo como yo —el viejo sonrió nostálgico.

La pelinegra termino su dango y se levanto a botar los restos. Ya tenía una ubicación que encontrar para unirse al equipo de su esposo para recuperar a su hijo.

 _Estoy cerca, Haruhi._

…

Harry estaba de muy mal humor. El Mizukage era pariente directo de Orochimaru o su nombre no era Harry sangrienta Potter. El hombre de pelo lacio y negro hasta también podría ser pariente de Voldemort en sus peores momentos. El hombre lo tuvo en observación en el hospital por unas semanas hasta trasladarlo en este estúpido laboratorio. Harry espero unos días allí para destruir con su magia cualquier muestra de sangre o información suya del hospital con tal que no le echaran la culpa a él, quien estaba lejos en esta fea casucha. Ni de coña dejaría a este chupasangre experimentar con su ADN.

Su niñero era un científico ex-medico-nin que estaba fascinado con su Byakugan. No podía esperar a que creciera para experimentar con él y Harry tampoco no podía esperar a crecer para patearle el culo con algo más de vómitos o meando le encima cuando estaba cambiándole el pañal.

Harry veía la hora para poder escapar de aquí. Por lo menos en la Finca Uzumaki lo dejaban gatear por la casa cuando se aburría. ¡Aquí nunca lo dejan salir de la maldita cuna!. Si no fuera porque estaba contra su reputación, se echaría a llorar de frustración.

En cambio se sentaba de brazos cruzados y refunfuñaba todo el día, ajeno que sus aptitudes lo hacían adorable.

Así que cuando su madre, su padre y otros hombres aparecieron, noqueando al tonto científico loco, estaba muy feliz de por fin salir de esa pocilga y volver a Uzushio.

Ojala las cosa hubieran sido así de fáciles…

No cuando más de una docenas de ninjas Kiri los esperaban armados hasta los dientes a la salida. Incluso el rastrero Mizukage estaba presente con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Todo fue una vulgar trampa.

Harry culpaba a la sangre Potter y a las perras del destino.

…

Midori gruño por undécima vez en menos de doce horas. Un nuevo record. Habían estado siendo escoltados a un subterráneo que se hallaba justo debajo de la casucha donde encontraron a su pequeño bebe. La mujer accedió a seguirles con la condición de cargar a su bebe. No confiaba en estas ratas de alcantarilla en lo que querían hacer con ellos.

Había quedado claro que Haruhi no era el objetivo. No, era la carnada.

La pelinegra estaba nerviosa por cual eran sus verdaderas intenciones con ellos. Estaba tensa tan y como su marido caminaba a su lado rígidamente.

Habían estado bajando escaleras de piedra por varios minutos antes de entrar a una sala gigantesca y de muy alta altura. Tanto la pelinegra como sus pares palidecieron al ver el motivo por que esta sala era tan espaciosa.

Un gato gigantesco con apariencia espectral que estaba formado por llamas azules con destellos y diseños negros, poseía dos largas colas. Su ojo izquierdo era de color verde y su ojo derecho es de color amarillo. También tenía una mancha que une sus ojos como un antifaz. Tal bestia estaba encadenada con espigas de agua que junto al fuego natural del felino, se producía una abundante niebla de vapor alrededor.

La bestia rugió a sus visitantes.

Harry sintió un deja vu cuando conoció por primera vez a Fluffy. Con la diferencia que no podía salir corriendo en esta ocasión.

 _Lindo gatito. Me pregunto si tendrá un nombre de sinónimo a esponjoso para hacer el par con el cerbero de Hagrid,_ pensaba el bebe mientras miraba al animal con fascinación.

—Nibi no Bakeneko (El Gato Demonio de Dos Colas) —susurro Hebi con temor a su espalda.

—¿No debería estar en Kumo?, ¿Cómo diablos lo robaron de las narices del Sandaime Raikage? —Tori murmuro frenético.

El AMBU con máscara de venado, Shika (Hatsuharu), solo se aferro a la pelinegra con el bebe como manto de protección.

El Mizukage estaba evidentemente disfrutando el temor de sus prisioneros.

—Ahora, mis queridos invitados. Por lo visto han sido mucho más rápidos en llegar de lo que planeé —el pelinegro de cabello lacio hablaba con un tono venenoso y despectivo que podría rivalizar a Snape en su días de mal humor— Pero no es un problema. ¡Observen el poder de Kiri! —grito expandiendo sus brazos en dirección al Nibi— Kumo no tuvo oportunidad contra nosotros. Excepto tal vez que mi pueblo… —hablo pensativo antes de toar una postura malévola— No es experto en Fuuinjutsu como los Uzumaki.

Al ver sus intenciones, todos retrocedieron.

Pero un Kiri-nin fue más rápido en robar el bebe de Midori, mientras que el otro agarro brutalmente del cabello de la mujer para amarrarle las manos con cuerda y después posar un kunai en la yugular en advertencia a los tres ANBU que tomaron posiciones de lucha.

Harry comenzó a quejarse y tratar de zafarse de su secuestrador. Lo hubiera mordido de no ser que ni muelas todavía ni tenía. ¡Pero tenía que salvar a su nueva mama!

—Que dé un paso al frente el Uzumaki presente o matare al bebe y dejare a la joven como juguete a mis ninjas —amenazo el Mizukage.

Shika se había tensado y envueltos sus manos en puños junto a la amenaza de muerte y humillación a su familia.

Unos momentos de tensión y tanto Shika como Hebi dieron paso al frente. El Mizukage sonrió al ver que no había calculado mal sus planes después de todo.

—Pónganlo en el pesebre.

Sólo entonces se dieron cuenta de un pequeño pedestal frente a la bestia de fuego. Todo fue claro como el agua a lo que iba a suceder.

Midori trato de liberarse como pudo mientras veía como un ninja se acerco al pedestal con propósito de dejar a su bebé ahí. Sólo sirvió para aumentar el agarre opresor.

—NO MI BEBÉ —grito.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! —Tori estallo en ira y procedió a atacar al Mizukage.

Aquello fue un gran error.

Shika cerro los al ver a su compañero ser decapitado por un lazo de hielo del líder.

Y Harry comenzó a temer que su segunda vida sería mucho más corta que la anterior.

—No me importa quién de ustedes lo haga —aseguró el Mizukage mientras limpiaba un rastro de sangre— ¡Pero debe ser ahora! Sella este demonio en el bebé ¡Ahora!

—¡NO!, ¡No lo hagas! —suplico Midori.

Hebi se acerco al pedestal ignorando los sollozos de su cuñada. Iba a comenzar a trabajar en el sello cuando una mano le detuvo. Su compañero.

 _Hatsuharu_

—Yo lo haré.

Dijo mientras que en su antebrazo comenzó a firmar otro mensaje.

 _Libera a mi esposa, daré tiempo de distracción. Cuando acabe: escapen..._

Hebi amplio los ojos.

—Hatsu...

—Perdón Kenji-nii.

Midori se rompió al saber que sello ocupará su esposo. Supo que este día sería el último en que los tres estarían vivos.

Harry estaba observando en silencio, angustiado y resignado. Maldecía a las hermanas del destino por hacerle Jinchuuriki. Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, haría su misión más accesible a proteger a los demás Jinchuuriki en un futuro.

Miro a su padre angustiado y gimió de tristeza. Temiendo que sería la última vez que lo vería. Era un buen hombre. Sano el corazón de su madre y era un divertido padre. No era justo.

—Lo siento mucho, hijo —lloró el hombre detrás de su máscara— Te amo tanto, que prefiero hacer esto que perderte. Perdóname a tu madre, Haruhi.

Y luego todo se volvió a negro.

Para cuando despertaría estaría de vuelta en Uzushio. Pero sin sus padres. Al parecer el destino le gustaba dejarlo huérfano.

...

Midori estaba ensangrentada, sucia de lodo, herida, con ira, con un dolor tremendo en pérdida y aterrorizada. Todo eso mientras corría y saltaba entre arboles con su bebe en sus brazos. Estaba huyendo de Kiri-nin enfadados por su escape. Ella lloraba en silencio. ¡Su estúpido marido se había sacrificado como cebo para ayudarles a escapar cuando termino el sello en el cuerpo de su niño!. ¡El muy taimado murió!, ¡No tenía derecho a morir!. Trago el doloroso nudo que se estaba acumulando en su garganta. ¡Más encima hizo algo irreversible a su hijo!. Esas marcas estarán por siempre en su estomago.

Era el contenedor del Nibi, el Gato Demonio de las Dos Colas.

Kenji, su alegre y leal cuñado, murió por un kunai a la cabeza cuando cruzaron fronteras de las Aldea de la Niebla. Murió protegiéndolos. Midori influía a su chakra para correr más rápido a Uzushio. Pero, si era sincera consigo misma, sabía que no lo lograría por mucho tiempo. Sus reservas de chakra se estaban agotando, al igual que el cansancio la esta consumando. Veía pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Lo único que no la hacía dar media vuelta e ir a la muerte con unos ninjas Kiri con ella a la tumba era lo que sostenía en sus brazos. Su bebe. Su hijo con Hatsuharu. Lo último que le quedaba para vivir. Debía sobrevivir. Por él.

Costara lo que costara, su Haruhi saldría de aquí con vida.

La luna era la única luz que iluminaba el bosque. Escuchaba no muy lejos a sus perseguidores. La adrenalina casi le hacía que se le escapara el aliento.

Fue cuando su camino culminó en mar .A lo lejos de la niebla podía distinguir las luces nocturnas de Uzushio. Pero no tenía nada de chakra para viajar esa distancia sobre el agua. Unas lágrimas de impotencia resbalaron de sus mejillas. Estaban atrapados.

Unos gritos de guerra a sus espaldas le hicieron voltear hacia atrás. Sólo para fortalecer su decisión.

Formó unos sellos y con un susurro una cesta de madera se formó.

—Se suponía que fuera una sorpresa para mostrar a tu padre que no estoy oxidada en el oficio —hablo con voz quebradiza y las lagrimas no paraban de caer.

Miro a niño dormido y sintió que su corazón se rompió. Iba a dejar a su bebé. Esto no esto justo.

—Se suponía que debía vivir en secreto y no involucrarme. Maldigo eso a tú padre —sonrió con tristeza— Lo siento, Haruhi —rompió a sollozos mientras dejaba a su hijo en la cesta y la ponía sobre el agua. Formo un jutsu de agua y la cesta navego rápidamente en dirección a Uzushio.

Midori vio a la cesta hasta que despareció entre la niebla, derramando lagrimad hasta que supo que su bebe estaba a salvo. Luego, seco su rostro y una mirada asesina colmo en sus ojos. Era hora que el pájaro descarriado de los Hyuuga muestre de que está hecho.

 _Yo solo quería paz. Ellos me lo arrebataron todo. Ellos morirán esta noche._

Con ese pensamiento se volteo a abrazar su muerte y a reunirse con su esposo. Estarían muertos, pero murieron con honor y por amor.

Su único remordimiento; a quienes dejan atrás.

...

 **29 de noviembre de 1641, 08:56**

 **Jardines del Palacio Daimyo del Remolino.**

 **Uzushiogakure no Sato, Uzu no Kuni**

 **Naciones Elementales**

Una mujer de hermosura de ángel estaba haciendo su paseo de la mañana por sus jardines de flores preferidas. La joven tenía cabellos dorados y de larga cabellera de rizos elegantes. Sus ojos celestes agudizaron su visión al ver que por el mar venia flotando un extraño contenido. Ella y sus guardias se acercaron una vez que el paquete chico en la orilla de su playa privada.

—Mi señora Suwaaru. Por favor, retroceda —dijo con precaución un de sus ninjas protectores— Podría ser peligroso.

La mujer soltó una melodiosa risa.

—¿Una canasta seria tal terror para intimidar a un ninja del Remolino? —pregunto con aire divertido, pero siempre con calma y su rostro era libre de toda impura emoción.

—¿Qué será, mamá? —uno de los dos niños que acompañaban a la dama, el mayor que parecía tener unos cinco años y copia exacta en apariencia de su madre, pregunto curioso.

La señora sonrió con bondad mientras cargaba a su tercer hijo de dos años, quien era viva imagen de su padre, el segundo hijo del señor Feudal del País del Fuego.

—Deja que los Shinobi hagan su trabajo, tesoro —señalo calmada— Ellos dirán si podemos curiosear cuando este seguro de que no se trata de nada malo para nosotros —con cariño alboroto los cabellos dorados del pequeño que asintió con paciencia.

—Mi Señora —el ninja hablo algo inseguro— Se trata de… —se acerco a la familia y dejo al descubierto de una manta nada menos que un bebe de pocos meses de vida.

Los ninjas parecían e igual de conmocionados que la mujer.

—Oh, mi Dios —la doncella, triste y preocupada se acerco a dejar a sus hijos al cuidado de otros dos ninjas— Pobre criatura —la señora Daimyo del Remolino se apresuro en tomar en sus brazos al bebe que no llevaba prenda alguna mas una pobre y ligera manta. Este parecía inconsciente y la mujer acaricio lo que parecía sr cicatrices en forma de bigote, dos en cada mejilla. Algo extraño en apariencia y a la mujer se le rompía el corazón por la crueldad de agente que hizo esto a un bebe. Entendía que estaban en tiempo peligrosos, pero esos no excusa la violencia a criaturas inocentes— ¿No hay nada para saber de dónde vino? —pregunto a los Uzushio-nin.

—La canasta está hecha con un Mokuton. Muy avanzado para un Shinobi. Originario de Konoha, pero no del todo cierto. Además no cualquiera puede dominar el elemento del Primer Hokage, mi Señora —informo uno.

—Y su dirección de procedencia… es de Kiri.

Una tensión se promulgo a la mención de sus fervientes enemigos.

—¿No crees que sea este Uzumaki Haruhi?, ¿Él niño al que raptaron? —sospecho otro ninja.

—¿Haruhi? —la dama miro al bebe dormido, probando su nombre.

—Es probable, era pelinegro y un Byakugan verde eran sus descripciones —comento uno.

—Eso significa que el escuadrón ANBU logro rescatarlo, pero…

 _No volvieron con vida._

La mayoría miro cabizbajo a las muertes que pronto serán anunciadas en el pueblo.

 _Pobre pequeño_ , pensaba la dama Daimyo.

—Informe a Uzukage-sama de esto. Por mientras el bebe estará a salvo en el Palacio. Yo misma me encargare de él —declaro la mujer con voz autoritaria.

El líder mando a dos recluso a informar mientras que los demás prosiguieron su guardia a la ama y ahora los tres pequeños. Una criada de la familia se había acercado a carga a niño de dos años que aun seguía en su siesta.

—¿Quién es, mama? —pregunto el chiquillo.

La hermosa mujer se inclino para que su hijo tuviera un vistazo.

—Es Haruhi, se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo, Ryota —le hablo con cariño.

—¡Es tan pequeño como Kaito, mama! —exclamo sorprendido.

—Iremos a presentárselo a papa y a Arahi en casa, ¿Te parece?.

El pequeño asintió, emocionado.

Mientras tanto el pequeño seguía inconsciente. Y lo seguiría siendo hasta los próximos días.

Dos días después se celebro la muerte de tres miembros de la familia Uzumaki y un Shinobi. El Remolino estaba de luto por primera vez desde la muerte del primer Uzukage.

Kudo Renzo

Uzumaki Kenji

Uzumaki Hatsuharu

Uzumaki Midori.

Fueron inscritos sus nombres como héroes de combate. Mientras que lastimosamente incluyeron el nombre de "Uzumaki Haruhi". Muchos lamentaron la muerte de un pequeño.

El clan Uzumaki estaba destrozado por las perdidas. Pero aun así sus ninjas partieron rumbo a Kiri y a Konoha respectivamente. A Kiri para tratar de encontrar los cuerpos y pruebas de la culpabilidad de Kiri y a Konoha para comenzar la resolución de guerra apenas encuentren cualquier cuerpo de sus Shinobi desaparecidos en terrenos del País del Agua. El Remolino no dejaría indemne a Kiri por este atentado.

Uzumaki Haruhi se dio por muerto por la sencilla razón que Uzumaki Mito lo identifico inmediatamente como Jinchuuriki una vez que lo volvió a ver. No podrían tenerlo en el clan. Ya el clan tenía un Jinchuuriki del zorro de las nueve colas. Sería un escándalo que el mismo clan apareciera con un miembro Jinchuuriki del gato demonio de las dos colas. Muchos querrían su devolución y reclamarían la injusticia de que un mismo clan y país compartiera dos Jinchurikis sin siquiera ser una de las cinco grandes naciones. Demasiado riesgoso, sin importar que el pequeño no tuviera la culpa. Debía ser ocultada su existencia por algunos años. Por lo menos, hasta que se acabara la inminente guerra que se les caía encima.

Suwaaru Oorora, Dama Daimyo del Remolino ofreció asilo y refugio al pequeño al estar encariñado con el bebé desde que lo vio. Además, siendo civil nunca sospecharían que un hijo suyo seria un Jinchuuriki.

Dos días después que Uzumaki Haruhi se borro de los registros del Remolino y resurgió como "Suwaaru Haruhi". La Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi estallo.

...

 ** _Adelanto del próximo cap]:]_ _La Destrucción de la Aldea Oculta Del Remolino, La Muerte de Uzumaki Mito y El Renacimiento de un Nuevo Jinchuuriki para el Zorro de Nueve Colas_**


	7. La Invasión a Uzushio

¡Hola a todos!

Lamento la demora XD

 _Pero déjenme decirles que este cap es el más largo que he escrito. ¡Más de 30 paginas en Word!, ¡No estoy de coña!_

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Especialmente sus halagos a mi forma de escribir. A decir verdad este no es mi primer fanfic. Pero de verdad en mi primer crossover. Tengo una saga completa de un OC que aparece en la saga de Harry Potter y hace de las suyas ;). Siempre me han dicho que soy muy buena redactando y escribiendo, la ortografía es de Word XD, pero aun así me releo el capitulo como cuatro veces antes de publicarlo. También me han alegado mucho que soy fan de cortar los cap en la parte de mayor suspenso XD. Así que sufriereis en este fic. A lo mejor debería ponerlo de advertencia :D_

Kcalb Inu, **me pillaste, tuve que volver a ver la película para inspirarme en el embarazo. Mi experiencia en la vida real es nula. Y la única referencia de embarazo aparte de conocimiento común era el embarazo vampirico de Bella Swan, y una que otra tele serie y era una guarrada. Por ello vi de nuevo la Dama y el Vagabundo. Era divertido, rápido y dinámico, justo lo que requería para inspirarme XD**

Grek, **¿M-preg?. Mmmmm... te juro que si me animo a hacerlo seria el primero que hago. Si te soy sincera la mayoría de los m-preg que he leído, tanto en español o en ingles se tornan demasiado melosos. Demasiado para mi gusto. Pero lo estaré considerando. Siendo así, no estaría segura quien engendraría a Naruto en ese caso... Si o hago, que por favor que me den consejos o díganme de plano si les gusta la idea o no. Harto que pensar...**

 ** _Aclaración_** : Espero que les guste a Oorora y Heiji como padres adoptivos de Harry. Oorora fue inspirada en Galadriel del Señor de los Anillos *w* Heiji, ni idea de donde salio, pero mi cabeza lo canaliza como el típico padre sobre protector. De los hermanos de Harry, digo que mi favorito de momento es Ryota, tiene un lado Merodeador por dentro XD

 ** _Advertencia: Muerte de personajes, mención de sangre_** _(Hice mención de Gore, comenten si les gusta detalles de sangre. Aunque en este cap Harry no lucha por ello no hecho tanto Gore)_ ** _y lenguaje vulgar_** _(Realmente tengo una lengua viperina que es muy influenciada en mi escritura)._

 _ **Disclaimer: No soy dueña del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter y de Naruto. Si fuera por mi varias personas no hubieran muerto y Harry nunca hubiera sufrido el complejo de Edipo y Naruto se avisparía en torno al amor.**_

Todas dudas por favor coméntelas

Y si hablas otro idioma, ¡No hay problema!. Para eso están las maravillaras de Google traductor.

...

[+]

 ** _Capítulo VI: La Invasión a Uzushio._**

...

Harry sintió mucho dolor, y una sensación muy rara en su estomago, no sabía cómo se sentía las niñas cuando estaban embarazadas, pero estaba seguro que estaba experimentando algo parecido.

Le faltaba en aliento. Le hacía muy difícil respirar si sentía como si un camión lo atropello por el estomago.

Después todo se adormeció y hubo una luz. Supuso que entro a su pasaje mental.

Muy pocas veces había entrado allí porque le traían muy malos recuerdos. La primera vez que estuvo ahí fue después de los contantes atracos del profesor Snape a su mente. También fue cuando comenzó a sospechar que su conexión con Voldemort era más profunda de lo que imagino. Había descubierto el lugar donde estaba oculto el horrocrux del cual no sabía su existencia en aquella ocasión. En su mente se había vuelto una especie de Boggart. Harry le tuvo tanto pavor que juro así mismo que nunca volvería a entrar.

La segunda vez no tuvo remedio que volver a entrar a conectar todos sus recuerdos después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Entro para reorientar su angustia y dolor en resolver los acertijos para encontrar los horrocrux y poder cazarlos.

Y la última vez fue para eliminar el horrocrux de su propia mente.

No fueron experiencias agradables, es por ello que estaba tenso al momento de entrar en su paisaje mental; era una réplica del Castillo encantado de Hogwarts.

Se dirigió de inmediato a su zona de confort; la sala común de Gryffindor. Era raro tener el cuerpo de un bebe incluso en su paisaje mental. Caminar era incomodo.

Se llevo una gran sorpresa al entrar; Shinigami, sus padres, Sirius, Regulus, Remus, Tonks y el pequeño Teddy estaban presentes frente a la chimenea.

Harry se quedo pasmado a y apenas pudo gorgotear en asombro. Mala su suerte que ni siquiera aprendía a hablar con esta incomoda boca sin dientes. A lo que dio por resultado que todo el mundo lo arrullo. Su madre de inmediato lo tomo a su regazo y Teddy voló de los brazos de su madre a abrazarlo.

—¡Harry es un bebe! —chillo emocionado.

—Si Teddy, el tiene casi cinco meses de edad —respondió Lily con un sonrisa alegre.

Harry toco las mejillas de su ahijado como signo de cariño, aunque resulto algo torpe en su mal acostumbrado nuevo cuerpo infantil. Pero el pequeño dejo escapar unas risitas.

—¡Mama!, ¡Papa!, ¡Sus manos son muy suavecitas! —Teddy fue rápidamente a informar a Tonks y Remus.

Mientras tanto Sirius y Shinigami se reían. El Gran Salvador del Mundo Mágico y Maestro de la Muerte es llamado suavecito por su ahijado de cinco años. Era chistoso.

—¡Mi Bambi es tan lindo!. Por supuesto, que todo lo saco de mi —fanfarroneo James.

Harry simplemente fulmino con la mirada a su padre, padrino y a la Muerte. Y lanzo una mirada a este ultimo pidiendo explicaciones.

— ** _Pues veras, Harry-chan~ —_** respondió Shinigami a la pregunta formulada en sus ojos— **_Tu okaa-san fue muy convincente en que se les permitiera acceso tanto a tus sueños como los del pequeño Teddy…_**

 _Lo que significa que tanto Mama y Medusa lo aporrearon hasta que aceptaste,_ tradujo a si mismo lo que en verdad le dijo.

 **—** ** _Y no podría perderme de la vista de mi poco Amo siendo una ternurita… —_** culmino su explicación— **_Es una suerte que aun no estás del todo crecido —_** comento al ver el aura asesina que emano del bebe. Lo que causo risas en los presentes.

 _Si, una lástima que aun no puedo hechizar tu culo_ , refunfuño el bebe.

…

El Gran Gato Demonio de Dos Colas, estaba en cólera en su furia. ¡Esos mortales de Kiri habían osado a encerrarla!.

Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en una sala subterránea, no habían ventanas. Un largo pasillo de piedra estaba al frente suyo con varias estatuas de serpientes. Silbo en descaro, ¡Por lo menos su envase debería tener más respeto por los gatos en lugar de esos animales arrastrados!.

Matatabi iría a explorar su nueva celda de a ser que de donde se encontraba… ¡Estaba rodeada de agua!. Gruño en descontento. Odiaba el agua con toda su alma. Al parecer su cómodo lugar de descanso era un gigantesco agujero que era, en realidad, la boca abierta de una estatua de la pared. Parecía ser un anciano de largos cabellos, barba y bigote. No es que le importará mucho quien era este mortal senil. El lugar se veía bastante cómodo y elegante. Lástima por las serpientes y agua.

Su atención se dirigió a la entrada del lugar en cuanto escucho unos torpes pasos.

—¿ ** _Quién es? —_** rugió furiosa.

La identidad del intruso fue contorneándose de una silueta a la apariencia de un bebe gateando a su dirección. Su contenedor. Su Jinchuuriki.

Matatabi quiso gemir de angustia, aunque no lo demostró. Ella odiaba a los mortales porque sus corazones eran demasiado débiles y siempre caían corrompidos a su propia destrucción. En el fondo se lamentaba por las vidas inocentes. Es una lástima que con su forma original nadie querría su compañía… No desde Hagoromo-sama.

Pero, este niño… Fue brutalmente obligado a ser su envase. Odiaba a los Kiri con todo su ser ahora. Habían asesinado cruelmente a los padres del minino. ¿Cómo sobreviviría?. ¡Necesitaba un contenedor fuerte!. ¡Y no quería ser niñera de un minino!

Suspiro internamente. Sus almas estaban unidas. Si el muere con ella adentro, ambos lo harían. Así tendría que cuidarlo por ahora, quisiera o no.

Había visto al bebe antes de ser encerrado en él y ya estaba viendo características suyas en el minino. Sus ojos verdes ahora tenían pupilas. Alargadas verticales y estrechas, como los de un gato. Sus mejillas tenían dos bigotes cada una en finas cicatrices. De su cabello podía vislumbrar lo que mientras creciera serian unas esponjosas orejas negras. Apostaba que cuando creciera también tendría colmillos y garras inhumanas. El bebe gorgoteó contento hacia ella y el gran gato no pudo evitar sonreír.

Podría acostumbrarse a su minino. No sería tan malo mantenerlo después de todo.

…

 **08 de Agosto de 1644, 15:46**

 **Limites del Palacio Daimyo del Remolino.**

 **Uzushiogakure no Sato, Uzu no Kuni**

 **Naciones Elementales**

 **Anexo: A 3 años de que estallo la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi.**

Harry troto a un ritmo silencioso mientras cruzaba el camino al acceso al pueblo. Era la decima vez que se escapa de los guardias ANBU por el mes. Sabía que era peligroso estar solo en estos tiempos de guerra. Pero el pelinegro y el aburrimiento no congeniaban bien.

Desde que aprendió a caminar poco después de su primer cumpleaños había sido la pesadilla de los guardias del Palacio de Daimyo del Remolino. Su padre adoptivo (Suwaaru Heiji) y su hermano mayor, Asahi lamentaban haberle incentivado a caminar hasta el día de hoy. Los ANBU no sabían cómo, pero el pequeño gato escurridizo siempre se les escapaba de la vista al primer parpadeo o distracción.

Incluso, el Uzukage con gran diversión, algo que no obtenía mucho en estos años, mandaba equipos genin expresamente a atrapar al Cuarto Hijo del Señor Daimyo del Remolino. O también conocido por todo el pueblo como "Toraedokoro no nai chiisana neko". El pequeño Gato Escurridizo de Uzushio. El nombre viene debido que el niño desarrollo la inusual habilidad de caminar y correr en cuatro patas en perfecto equilibrio cuando amerita la situación. Aparte de que sus bigotes en las mejillas, los ojos con pupilas felinas y unas singulares y pequeñas orejas negras que fácilmente se camuflaban con su revoltijo de cabello eran indicios extras a su apodo. También se veía que el pequeño tenía cola. De cabello. Su madre adoptiva había encontrado adorable añadir su cola a su apariencia y le había ayudado recatar un cuarto de su cabello con una coleta mientras que el resto era cortado. Oorora-okaasama le había dicho que en cuando creciera más su cabello, más se parecería a una cola. A Harry le encanto probar algo nuevo con su apariencia y era honorifico a su Bijuu después de todo.

Harry se oculto entre los arbustos cercanos en cuanto detecto unos guardias acercándose. Suprimió su chakra y magia lo mejor que pudo para no ser pillado. Cinco minutos después de estar congelado en su sitio y los guardias siguieran su camino, sonrió en victoria y prosiguió su camino cruzando las murallas del Palacio en dirección al pueblo.

Eso… hasta que de repente se sintió alzado del suelo abruptamente.

El pequeño gimió de decepción. Lo habían atrapado otra vez.

 ** _Demasiado chakra, minino_**. Nekotabi comento desde su mente.

—¡¿De nuevo tratando de escapar?!, ¡Es que no te cansas nunca! —el ninja exclamo exasperado— ¡La Señora Suwaaru debe estar preocupada…! De nuevo…

Harry lanzo su mejor sonrisa para saludar.

—¡Aye, sir! ¡Me ha encontrado, nyaa~!

Tenía que confesar que aquello lo saco de Happy. Entendía muy bien lo irritante que puede llegar a ser y era divertido usarlo.

El ninja dejo escapar un suspiro de lamento mientras no le soltaba del agarre su ropa por la espalda y caminaron en dirección al Palacio. Sinceramente hacia a Harry colgar como un gato castigado.

Harry, sin embargo, no mostro signos de arrepentimiento. Su curiosidad siempre sacaba lo mejor de él y simplemente no podía resistirla. Especialmente cuando se sentía aburrido y los juego del gato y el ratón con los genin era muy divertido. Pero últimamente los ANBU se encargaban de atraparlo y aun ni siquiera lograba cruzar la muralla del palacio cuando lo encontraban. Por lo menos con los genin tenía a todo el pueblo para explorar y esconderse. No es justo. ¡Y ser bebe era infinitamente aburrido!. No le apetecían los juguetes que no sean pelotas para perseguir (incluso los puzzles y rompecabezas era un burda entretención que resolvía demasiado rápido y detestaba actuar como ignorante o tonto frente a los demás para que no sospecharan que resolvió un rompecabezas de 200 piezas en menos de treinta minutos) o cuando jugaba con Kaito y Ryota. Entonces era más tolerable. Nunca había tenido hermanos en su vida anterior y encontró que disfrutaba enormemente jugar en compañía. Y aunque le encantaban sus paseos en los Jardines con su Okaasama y sus momentos en la sala de estar con su Otousama. Aun así tenía mucho tiempo libre que le encanta usar para planificar sus escapes para evitar a los ANBU y fomentar su sentido aventurero explorando los bosques y colinas de Uzushio. Lástima que aun no tenía edad para explorar solo. Los ANBU eran una molestia en este punto.

En cuanto entraron a la sala de estar principal, fueron recibidos por la Señora Daimyo un tanto entretenida, el Señor Feudal se dejo caer en su sillón con un gemido lastimero. Asahi, el Primer Hijo del Señor del Remolino de diez años de edad se palmeo la cara. El hermano mayor de Harry tenia los cabellos dorados de su madre al igual que Ryota, pero conservo los ojos negros de su padre. Ryota, de ocho años, con sus ojos celeste que obtuvo de su madre estaban brillando de diversión, mostro una leve sonrisa. Mientras que Kaito, quien heredo el cabello oscuro de su padre al igual que sus ojos, con solo cinco años, mostraba enfado al cruzarse de brazos y tableteando su pie derecho constantemente.

Harry sonrió cálidamente a su familia.

—¡Aye a todos! ¡Buenas tardes, nyaa~!.

—Lo encontré a punto de cruzar la salida norte, mi Señor —informo el ninja sin soltar al prófugo niño.

Heiji suspiro mientras se masajeaba su frente.

—Puede dejarle en el suelo, Saru-san (mono) —mando el hombre.

Este asintió y dejo a pequeño en el piso. Harry arreglo sus ropas y procedió a quitarse el polvo mientras el guardia desapareció.

—¿Te divertiste, querido? —pregunto amablemente su madre.

Harry hizo un puchero.

—No llegue ni a pisar el exterior, nyaa~.

—¡No deberías ni intentarlo para empezar! —gruño Kaito. Nunca le gusto las andanzas de su hermano pequeño, era demasiado propenso a los peligros.

Su padre parecía exasperado e incrédulo de la decepción de su hijo menor por no lograr escapar, pero al final soltó una risita. La hiperactividad de Hari siempre ha sido como un rayo de sol en estos tiempos oscuros.

—A bañarse —ordeno su padre al final.

El pequeño asintió y con una ligera reverencia se marcho hacia los baños donde algunas criadas le ayudarían a bañarse. Nunca le gusto, pero en verdad necesitaba ayuda cuando todo se ve tan grande y no tienes ni fuerza para agarrar la botella de champú.

 _Na, Nekotabi._

 ** _¿Mmm?_** , ronroneo la Gata de Dos Colas desde su mente

 _¿Le decimos a Mito-baachan en la fiesta de hoy?_

 ** _Demasiado riesgoso, minino. Acarreara más preguntas que respuestas. Por lo que he visto de la anciana; ella ha bloqueado cualquier conexión a Kurama. Sera una anormalidad que le digas que puedes hablar conmigo. Los humanos son propensos a eliminar lo desconocido._**

Harry hizo un puchero. Había tenido la esperanza que Mito-baachan hubiera experimentado tácticas de cómo usar el chakra del Bijuu. Todo lo que había averiguado es que su chakra era tanta que era muy difícil escapar del ANBU. Era como si su chakra fuera un montón de fuegos artificiales mostrando su posición. Por ende también su control de chakra era una reverenda mediocridad.

Había hablado con Matatabi (El Gato Demonio de las Dos Cola) en referencia a esto y ella le dijo que era normal para un Jinchuuriki tener enormes reservas de chakra. Para el pelinegro era como volver a sus años donde cualquier falta de control haría un estrepitoso espectáculo de magia accidental.

Su último incidente era bastante hilarante; Kaito se había enojado con él cuando se negó a jugar con sus juguetes. Harry se había contentado con un modelo adstrato de madera que se parecía mucho al tren de Hogwarts. Pero su hermano había organizado una rabieta total. Todavía podía sentir el latido sordo en sus oídos por sus sollozos y gritos. Fue tanto el llanto que perdió el control. Los juguetes salieron volando de la casa y Harry se escabullo a su habitación mientras su hermano se había quedado en silencio del susto.

Oorora al enterarse sonrió divertida, mientras que su Otousama comenzó a regañar a Kaito por su mal carácter y modales. Ryota simplemente abrazo en consuelo a Harry y Asahi miro con desaprobación a ambos por su pequeña pelea.

—Eres especial, Hari —le había dicho su madre al acostarse ese día— Por ello hay que saber que las cosas siempre pueden salirse de control. La perseverancia esta en aceptar que no eres perfecto, hijo. Habrá momentos que perderás el control, nadie hablara mal de ti por pedir ayuda y aprender de tus errores.

Su Okaasama era un verdadero ángel en ese punto. Era paciente y amable, no pedía preguntas las veces que se despertaba en la madrugada por sus pesadillas, simplemente lo arrullaba en sus brazos hasta que volvió a dormir. No le hostigaba como Hermione y la Señora Weasley sobre su bienestar. Simplemente lo aceptaba como era y por lo que le paso. Un verdadero alivio. Su Otousama seguía fervientemente los pasos de su esposa y se preocupaba de que recibiera el cariño y cuidado de su parte. Sabía que en secreto, su padre adoraba sus escapadas y sus bromas.

De sus hermanos con el que más congeniaba era con Ryota, al parecer había conservado la personalidad suave y astuta de su madre, a diferencia de Asahi y Kaito. Ambos parecían mostrar indicios de convertirse en Malfoy junior, pero esa era su personalidad cuando no estaban en familia. Puertas adentro los dos eran muy amorosos y protectores con sus padres y hermanos. Kaito parecía ser un niño muy mimado al igual que Draco, para risa de Harry. Mientras que Asahi era demasiado reservado la mayoría del tiempo. Parecía tomarse muy en serio en lo de ser sucesor al Señor Feudal del Remolino.

En el transcurso de estos tres años, Harry había hecho una vida normal en su estancia en el Palacio del Señor Feudal. Consiguiendo la aflicción de los cocineros para cuando estaba antojado por la noche. Yendo a paseos con sus padres y hermanos. Lo que siempre había deseado en su primera vida.

Pero su mayor amistad sin lugar a dudas era el Bijuu que llevaba dentro de sí mismo. La señora gata, que en un principio fue su sorpresa al saber que era mujer, sin duda era su mejor amiga a la cual podía desahogar todos sus secretos sin consecuencias por sus palabras o hechos del futuro. Matatabi había descubierto por si misma que era un mago, al descubrir que tenía otra fuente de poder igual de potente que el chakra pero diferente, poco después Harry le confesó su misión y sus poderes. La gran Gata se jacto de tener tal honorable envase conteniéndola. Sin dudas, estaba orgullosa. Inclusive le contaba historias de sus demás amigos bijuus a cambio de sus historias en su primera vida.

Era gratificante poder tener a alguien con quien hablar de todo y no fingir ser un bebe todo el tiempo. Nekotabi, su apodo a su Bijuu, protestaba que le gustaba su apariencia de bebe para regalonearlo porque era un adorable minino. Al final de cuenta para Matatabi, Harry era su minino. Por lo tanto su responsabilidad y la oportunidad gustosa de sacar algo de su vena materna.

Apropósito, le habían cambiado su residencia en su pasaje mental. Ahora Matatabi vivía en el Gran Comedor. Había hecho una cómoda y gigantesca cama dónde se suponía que debían estar la mesa de los profesores. El Gran Gato había conservado el trono de Dumbledore para que Harry se sentara a charlar junto a su cama.

Decir que su familia, la que lo visitaba en sueños, estaba sorprendida del cambio en el gran salón era una subestimación. Al principio parecieron preocupados, pero luego comenzaron a estar cómodos en la presencia del bijuus y viceversa.

Shinigami lo visitaba muy pocas veces en comparación de la familia que dejo atrás en el Jardín del Edén. Los merodeadores se han mostrado orgullosos por la corta vida de travesuras y escapadas de su hijo/ahijado/sobrino. Mientras que Lily, Regulus y Tonks le regañaban por los cosas que hacia podrían tornarse peligrosas si no tenia cuidado.

Su visita favorita en sus sueños era Teddy sin dudarlo. El cachorro, ya de cumplidos sus ocho añitos, estaba muy contento que su padrino fuera niño de nuevo para jugar e incluso Matatabi se unía a esas persecuciones por el castillo de su pasaje mental.

Harry había vivido una buena vida, aun lamentando la muerte de Midori y Hatsu. Pero aun así ha tenido más buenos que malos momentos y era algo de alivio para el pelinegro por fin estar por un tiempo en paz, creciendo como un niño normal. Aunque estuvieran en medio de una guerra.

Pero… últimamente ha tenido un mal presentimiento. Lo había comentado tanto a Matatabi y a Shinigami. Matatabi se volvió tenso y más prevenido al mundo exterior a través de los ojos de Harry. El espectro simplemente sonrió con tristeza. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que se avecinaba.

La destrucción de Uzushiogakure estaba muy cerca.

Y Harry temía que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Después de todo era un bebe de tres años. ¿Qué podría hacer?

…

Por enésima vez se arreglo el kimono que llevaba puesto. Harry refunfuño mientras podía oír la risa ronroneante de Matatabi en su cabeza. ¡Odiaba los vestidos!. Es oficial. Harry sangrienta Potter no puede caminar con vestidos. Incluso en su vida anterior evitaba en lo posible las túnicas de cuerpo entero. Las capas con capucha eran lo único que aceptaba en aquella época. Y, por alguna razón, su metabolismo le hizo parecer tan flaco como en su vida anterior. Por ende tenía el mismo santo problema antes de que la Señora Weasley le enseñara un hechizo para que la ropa se adaptase a su cuerpo. ¡Porque todo siempre le quedaba holgado!. ¡Ya había tropezado dos veces por pisar su vestido mientras caminaba a la jodida reunión!. ¡Saru ANBU-san (parte de su equipo de ninjas escolta) se estaba tronchando de la risa! ¡Se vengaría de esta humillación pública!.

La tortura acabo cuando su Okaasama sin más le quito un kunai a un ANBU e hizo sus bien requeridos retoques a su kimono, cortando en trazos irregulares los trozos de ropa que estorbaban. Al final su kimono enfatizaba con el estilo de su revoltoso cabello alborotado e indomable. Harry sonrió y chillo en felicidad en por fin poder estirar las piernas sin temor a tropezar vergonzosamente.

—¡Okaasama es la mejor, nyaa~!

La mujer de cabellos dorados le sonrió mientras devolvía el arma al ninja y volvía a sostenerse del brazo de su marido, quien miraba un tanto aprensivo unos metros más adelante.

—Lo que dirá el consejo cuando lo vean… —murmuro para sí mismo al tiempo que procedían el camino a la Pileta del Remolino. Sitio de Reunión para grandes eventos y fiestas en la aldea.

—En cierto aspecto, su atuendo va con el espíritu libre y fresco de Hari, cariño —replico su esposa con normalidad.

El Señor Feudal suspiro y asintió.

—Pero no todos piensa igual, querida. Temo que la naturaleza curiosa e intrépida de Hari sea contenido para las malas lenguas y no quiero que salga lastimado por palabras hirientes —expreso sus preocupaciones.

Su mujer se mostró seria y asintió en compresión.

—Es una posibilidad, pero no olvides que su espíritu es fuerte.

—Aun es muy pequeño… —refuto su marido.

Oorora soltó una risita a la naturaleza sobreprotectora de su marido. Sabía que por las circunstancias dolorosas que paso Hari antes de su adopción tendía a tener al Señor Feudal del Remolino muy sobreprotector con el menor de sus hijos. Al punto que había demandado al Uzukage un ANBU que lo tuviera vigilado las 24 horas del día cuando empezó sus escapadas del Palacio. Era una razón más para enamorarse de su esposo.

—Y seguirás diciendo eso hasta que este casado —comento divertida.

La expresión de horror de su amante al insinuar que sus bebes estén casados era para la risa. Oorora soltó una carcajada mientras Heiji refunfuño entre dientes algo parecido a "arpías pervertidas que corrompen la inocencia a sus pequeños".

Las calles parecían muy festiva y con varias decoraciones del símbolo de la nación por todo el alrededor. Muchos aldeanos saludaban e inclinaban sus respetos. A Harry le encantaban las lámparas turquesas que colgaban por el sistema de electricidad. Al pelinegro le parecía algo increíble que un mundo de apariencia totalmente medieval tuviera acceso a la tecnología tan moderna. Matatabi le había explicado que la chakra había suministrado ese gran salto tecnológico. Pero aun así la gente parecía bastante contenta sin muchos aparatos electrónicos en sus casas.

En cuanto la caravana de personas llego a las grandes puestas dobles del recinto, estas se abrieron el paso.

Harry sabía que adentro había una gran cantidad de ninjas y unos cuantos civiles que se encargaban de servir asuntos por menores como la limpieza, de meceros y la cocina. El otro porcentaje bajo de civiles presentes resultaban ser consortes de ninjas o grandes familias civiles que tenía grandes compañía de lucro en su bolsillo.

Fueron recibidos al gran salón de la casona por el mismo Uzukage, su esposa, Marina-sama y la anciana matriarca del Clan Uzumaki y líder del consejo de ancianos; Mito-baasama.

Mientras Hiroshina emprendía una conversación política con Heiji y Marina compartía con Oorora buenos deseos y estados de la familia, y viceversa. La anciana saludo a los pequeños, a lo que Asahi le respondió con una elegante inclinación de respeto que Ryota y Kaito pronto siguieron su ejemplo. Pero no contaban con Hari.

—¡Aye, Baachan!, ¡Buenas noches, nyaa~! —exclamo a todo pulmón con una sonrisa radiante a lo que Mito le dedico una sonrisa antes de rizar su cabello.

Asahi rodó los ojos, mientras que Ryota sonrió y Kaito frunció el ceño ante la actitud desvergonzada de su hermano.

—Buenas noches, Hari. Veo que estás más alto desde la última vez que te vi —comento la longeva alegre de ver al muchacho.

—¡Bebí mucha leche esta semana, nyaa~! —explico con lógica— ¡¿No has oído, Baachan?!, ¡Esta semana estaba en oferta la leche! ¡Ofertas de un 40% de bajada de precio! ¡40, nyaa~! —comenzó a parlotear rápidamente para mantener al día a la anciana.

Mientras los miembros del clan Uzumaki miraban discretamente al muchacho con cierta nostalgia. Especialmente Natsushina y su esposa. El pequeño se parecía demasiado a su padre en su personalidad, mientras que en su exterior era la viva imagen de su madre. Ambos no podían dejar de añorar la presencia de su nieto, aunque sea a distancia.

Unos minutos de charla y la familia Daimyo comenzó a mezclarse en el lugar. Asahi y Ryota habían arrastrado a Hari de la presencia de Mito-sama cuando este no daba muestras de culminar su monologo de lo importante que era la leche para vivir.

Los cuatro hermanos se dispersaron en busca de sus amistades respectivas, mientras que Hari simple se dedico a observar alrededor.

Hasta que…

—¡Hari-chan~! —un imperioso chillido trono por todo el recinto y el pelinegro palideció.

—Ku-neechan… —volteo rápidamente solo para ser abordado por un asfixiante abrazo.

 _Merlín, no le vendría mal controlar su fuerza_ , pensó el pequeño al sentir como sonaban sus huesos. Lo estaba abrazando con más fuerza que de la última vez. Estaba creciendo, después de todo. Pero, Harry le daba otra razón de definitivamente nunca hacer enojar a su "prima preferida".

Uzumaki Kushina, hija del Primer hijo de Nidaime Uzukage. Por ende, un fuerte candidato a ser Yondaime (Cuarto) Uzukage cuando sea mayor. A menudo se le llamaba Kushina-hime (Princesa) por toda la comunidad. La pequeña pelirroja de ojos violeta, ya con cinco años cumplidos era apodada por sus primos pequeños y compañeros de juego como _Akai Chishio no Habanero_ (Habanera Sangrienta) a cualquiera que ose molestarla. Mientras que para los adultos mostraba una faceta de niña muy tímida y carismática cuando nadie busque su lado malo. Para la gran mayoría sus arrebatos de ira era un espectáculo divertido cuando no eras victima de la ira de la pelirrojita.

En fin, Harry aun lamentaba su mala suerte cuando volvió a ver a quien es su prima, porque desde su adopción no se le permite estar muy cerca del su clan de origen a no ser que sea en reuniones públicas. La ocasión se desarrollo cuando Oorora quiso que sus hijos más menores tuvieran más compañeros de juego. Por ello, junto a Marina-sama, organizaron reuniones de madres ninjas y civiles irían a la propiedad Uzumaki a dejar sus niños a jugar mientras las mujeres tenían una agradable charla con té. La dama Daimyo no dejo la oportunidad de que Hari reformara lazos con su clan de origen.

Hari tenía dos años cuando la pequeña Kushina puso sus ojos en él y se convirtió… en su escolta preferido a molestar. Harry no podía contar la veces que la pelirroja lo arrastraba a jugar a juegos que el pelinegro no quería participar. Y los traidores de Kaito y Ryota siempre lo dejaban solo a disposición de las aspiraciones de la niña mayor. Hari a regañadientes cumplía todos sus caprichos. Era eso o soportar sus increíbles arrebatos. No tenía nada que ver que la pelirroja le recordaba demasiado a la Ginebra Weasley. Para nada.

—¡Te he extrañado, Neko-chan! —exclamo la niña entusiasta después de soltarlo por fin— ¡Has crecido las últimas semanas! ¡¿Has visto el vestido de mi mama?!, ¡Es precioso al igual que el mío, ya sabes!, ¡¿No te parece, Hari?! —no paro su monologo por un segundo.

Harry desconectó lo que escuchaba sus oídos sensibles y simplemente contesto en afirmación cuando se presente un silencio. Algo que había aprendido con Hermione y sus largas charlas informativas. Casi siempre pedía su opinión solo para estar de acuerdo en lo que pensaba por lo que era muy fácil pensar en otras cosas mientras pretendía escuchar en su exterior. La castaña había estado muy disgustada cuando confeso su truco una vez en su último año en Hogwarts. Pero esta pelirroja no tenía porque enterarse.

Muchos reían a su alrededor por lo tímido y callado que el extrovertido niño pelinegro se ponía cuando la pelirroja de Kushina estaba a su lado.

Entre tanto, Harry temía algo mucho peor que Kushina…

—¡Suelta tus manos de mi futuro prometido, Kushina-baka!

Sus orejas de gato de Harry se estremecieron ante el grito, era mil veces peor que los chillidos de Kushina. Mientras, esta giraba iracunda hacia su prima hermana.

—¡Mentirosa!, ¡Hari no es tu prometido, ya sabes! —le grito.

—¡Pero lo será!

—¡Que él no será, ya sabes!

—¡Que si!

Hari gimió mientras se palmeaba la cara. Tener a Kushina ya era bastante malo, pero lo peor de los males era tener a Mitsushina y Kushina discutiendo con él en medio.

Ambas pelirrojas nunca se llevaron bien a pesar que sus padres eran hermanos. Así es Mitsushina era la hija del Segundo hijo de Uzukage. La pequeña Mitsu, se decia por familiares de su clan ser la viva imagen de Mito-sama cuando esta era joven. Pero aun así, albergaba una gran envidia por ser la principal fuente atención, principalmente, por la de Kushina. La pelirroja se jactaba que iba a ser esposa de un hijo de Daimyo cuando sea mayor y el pelinegro había sido elegido por la niña, para su desgracia. Harry no tenía ni idea porque Mitsu lo escogió como "prometido", cuando Kaito tenía la misma edad ella. Lo que significo un nuevo tema para que Kushina y Mitsu se pelearan por compartir tiempo con Hari, cuando para él era como volver a ver disputas de Ginny, Colin y Romilda Vane sobre quien favorecía al pelinegro más. Algo inquietante que le hizo huir sigilosamente de ambas apasionadas niñas.

Escapo a las cocinas, donde el chef civil le dio una paleta de chocolate, para su esplendor. Para quienes lo conocieran, sabrían que el pequeño había desarrollado una obsesiva adicción al cacao. Tanto que el niño no podía seguir su rutina diaria sin algún aperitivo de este dulce en el menú. Oorora lo encontraba encantador, mientras que Asahi a veces lamentaba que su hermano tuviera el diente dulce, lo que le hacia ser super energético y por ende, era difícil acostarlo a dormir a la hora indicada.

Mientras vagaba por los jardines solitarios a los bullicios que se escuchaba de la posada, observaba las flores. Siempre le gusto la jardinería, que aparte de cocina eran las únicas tareas que empleaba en su tiempo con los Dursley que les encontró el gusto. Adoraba sus colores y texturas y la paz que vislumbraba al ver tales bellas plantas florecer. Era una de las maneras que encontraba para relajarse y tomar un respiro a su vida siempre tensa.

Dando un último vistazo a los lirios, que siempre le recordaban a Lily, volvía a dirigirse a la cocina a por otra paleta de chocolate, cuando sintió algo que congelo sus pasos.

 _Nekotabi_

 ** _No es tu imaginación, minino. Yo también lo sentí. Por las colinas, hay un mar de chakra extranjeros. Esto definitivamente no es bueno._**

A Harry se le encogió el corazón. Eso significaba solo una cosa; Invasión.

 _Debo advertirles._

 ** _Demasiado riesgoso_**

 _Hay vidas inocentes en juego_

 ** _Y si les dices las de nosotros también lo estarán._**

Harry le gruño.

Matatabi le silbo.

—¡Hari!

El pelinegro se sobresalto devuelta a la realidad cuando Ryota lo sacudió del hombro.

—¿Estás bien?, te he estado llamando varias veces y no parecías escucharme —pregunto el rubio con algo de preocupación.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando… —contesto en voz baja.

Aquello solo le inquieto más al mayor al no escuchar su tic verbal al final de la frase. Ryota era bastante observador aunque no lo pareciera. Siempre pensó que la personalidad exuberante de Hari era solamente una capa que escondía toda angustia de su persona. Él no era ajeno a las noches de madrugada que encontraba a su pequeño hermano llorando en los brazos de su madre o de su padre en busca de consuelo a causa de pesadillas constantes que lo atormentaban. Y por consecuente era muy difícil encontrar grietas a la caracterización de Hari al exterior. Aquello que estaba en los pensamientos de su hermano debía ser lo suficientemente lúgubre como para apagar su luminosa personalidad.

—Okaasama había llamado por ti; la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar y Otousama estaba comenzando a preocuparse que te hubieras escapado de la posada —culmino un poco en broma en la racha sobreprotectora de su padre para animar a su hermano.

Lo que fue un éxito, porque Hari sonrió brillantemente.

—¡Aye!, vamos antes que a papá le dé un patatús, nyaa~

Ambos rieron alegres y corrieron a sus padres, mientras que Harry pensaba en cómo podría advertir una eminente invasión al País del Remolino por ninjas enemigos.

…

 **08 de Agosto de 1644, 19:58**

 **Limites de Uzushio.**

 **Uzushiogakure no Sato, Uzu no Kuni**

 **Naciones Elementales**

Kumo, Iwa y Kiri puede que no hayan tenido las mejores relaciones entre sí, incluso son más hostiles útilmente. Pero últimamente había tenía un tácito acuerdo que había unido a las tres Aldeas Ocultas a unirse a trabajar en conjunto; la destrucción de Uzushio.

Aquella aldea a pesar de tener muy pequeño de fuerza ninja a comparación a las grandes naciones, sin duda iba a camino a ser un muy fuerte rival una vez que su número creciera en ninjas e Iwa esta temiendo que en un futuro fuera una gran amenaza, más aun por su eterna alianza con Konoha y su excepcional profesionalismo en sellos, aquella aldea tenía mucho que dar de temer estas tres grandes aldeas ninjas.

Y por ello estaban reunidas varias unidades ninjas de las tres naciones para su sutil invasión. Estaban en guerra, por lo que esta acción quedaría aceptable a repercusiones una vez volvieran los tratados de paz.

Y estaban esperan los tradicionales fuegos artificiales de cada ceremonia en Uzushio como distracción para entrar. Quién sabe. A lo mejor serian los últimos fuegos artificiales que se verían en Uzushio para siempre.

…

—Buena suerte, Ku-neechan, nyaa~ —Harry abrazo a su amiga para calmar sus nervios.

—¡No hay necesidad de suerte!, estaré bien, ya sabes —aclaro la niña con una sonrisa antes de voltear e ir a la fila de voluntarios que se estaba formando.

Hoy se celebraba una ceremonia muy importante en la posada La Pileta.

Uzumaki Mito, ya a dos años de cumplir un siglo de existencia estaba buscando un sucesor para ser el nuevo Jinchuuriki del Zorro de las Nueve Colas. Su cuerpo se estaba volviendo más y más débil y temía que en cualquier momento el Bijuu se aprovechara de esto para poder liberarse del sello. Por ello la ceremonia; entre los voluntarios, todos ninjas o futuros ninjas del Remolino, realizaría con ella un jutsu de compatibilidad de chakra. Quien tenga la suficiente capacidad de mantenerse al Bijuu será elegido para realizar de inmediato la transacción de envases para la bestia. Cada voluntario está consciente de la carga a llevar si es escogido por la anciana. Quien estaba inquieta al sentir al zorro muy ansioso y violento en su interior. Lo atribuyo a su posible cambio. No estaba juiciosa para entender que Kurama estaba advirtiéndole que un peligro asechaba al alrededor.

Al igual que Kurama, Matatabi estaba igual de nervioso.

Harry miraba tenso el comienzo del culto.

Pensaba en ir a activar la alarma, pero consecuencias habría después una vez que revelaran que fue él quien la activo. Aun no lograba como desaparecer su rastro de chakra por lo que lo descubrirían sin demora. ¡Cuánto daría por haber aprendido ya usar el jutsu de transformación para hacerse pasar por un ninja y así alertar a todos!. El problema; ¡Los ninjas son peores de paranoicos que Moody! ¡Maldición! Todas las rutas de soluciones culminaban en un mismo punto; hablar sobre Matatabi.

 ** _Por alguna razón no han mostrado signo de moverse. Están esperando ordenes_** , informo Nekotabi desde su interior, **_¿Cuál es el plan?._**

 _¡Estoy pensando!, gato estúpido_ , gruño en desesperación.

Esta invasión era lo suficientemente grande para devastar a la ciudad entera. Debía poner la alerta de evacuación si quería que sobrevivieran los aldeanos. ¡Pero debía hacerlo ahora!.

—¿Hari? —su Otousama le acaricio su cabello con cariño, mientras que su expresión denotaba preocupación— Pequeño, estas temblando.

Pero el pequeño no le respondió. Estaba recordando… Si no detenía esto, todo acabaría en una matanza. Hace mucho que no estaba en una y estaba colmándole de recuerdo muy desagradables. ¡Por supuesto que esta temblando!

Y de repente se quedo estático. Heiji se estaba preocupando profundamente por su hijo en este punto. Pero antes de llamarle la atención de nuevo, este corrió de su alcance.

—¡Hari!

Pero el pequeño no le escucho. Este se dirigió apresuradamente entre la muchedumbre, empujando para que le dejen pasar, hasta el único hombre que le puede ayudar en esta situación. Nadie le prestaba atención, ya que todos miraban como la anciana Uzumaki descartaba candidatos paulatinamente.

—¡Uzukage-Jijii! —Hari con sus manitas tomo del kimono del hombre para darle urgentes tirones para ganarse su atención.

Hiroshina miro extrañado a su sobrino nieto exiliado por circunstancias que a todos en el clan Uzumaki aun lamentaban. No entendía porque el pequeño le miraba aterrado y con mucho temor, como si…

—¡Nidaime-Jijii!, ¡Es el gato!, ¡Algo está mal, muy mal! —se quejo casi en lagrimas.

El hombre pelirrojo con entradas canosas se tenso de inmediato al comprender que estaba pasando. De inmediato tuvo un contacto con la mirada de su escolta ANBU y rápidamente tomo al niño en sus bazos y salió del salón a una habitación que el ANBU mencionado había escogido para ser segura para hablar sin fisgones.

—Raion entra conmigo, deja a Saru y Tori vigilando la entrada —ordeno al entrar y dejar al niño que temblaba en un asiento.

Harry estaba luchando contra sus recuerdos sobre la Guerra Mágica, su mente se estaba volviendo un poco caótica al volver estar en modo batalla después de tanto tiempo.

—¡Nekotabi esta volviéndose loco! —debió jugar papel de ignorancia sobre su amistad del Bijuu y todo iría bien, según él— Esta muy irritado y solo le escucho decirme que me vaya a esconder a cubierto!, ¡Tengo miedo, Jijii!, ¡El gato también esta aterrado! —hablo alterado mientras trataba de contener el temblor de sus manos.

 _¡HARRY, NO TE MUERAS!_

El pelinegro se estremeció al escuchar en su mente el grito de Hermione.

 ** _Enfócate, minino. Te necesito concentrado para lo que viene._**

Harry comenzó a respirar profundamente como se lo había enseñado su madre Lily para combatir los ataques de pánico y flashbacks.

—Hari, necesito que te calmes —el hombre masajeo los pequeños hombros del niño para tranquilizar su arrebato—Adelante, Kuma (Oso).

Un silbido en el aire y apareció un ANBU.

—Uzukage-sama, vengo a informar sospechosas actividades al noreste y sureste de nuestros límites. Los aldeanos dicen que hay una manada de lobos alterando a los animales, pero sospecho de algo más, solicito su permiso para investigar.

Hiroshina frunció el ceño. Este tipo de advertencias de sus ANBU ocurría todo el tiempo y la mayoría eran en efecto, lobos o zorros que alteran a los animales de granjas. Normalmente, estando en una ceremonia lo dejaría pasar hasta mañana a investigar que paso. Pero… Miro de reojo al pelinegro. Esta advertencia es demasiada coincidencia. Se preguntaba porque su tía no le había dicho que los Bijuus están inquietos. A lo mejor lo atribuyo a la ceremonia de cambio de portador, pero el Bijuu de Hari también estaba alterado, lo que trae una nueva situación a consideración. Todo indicaba a una sola cosa; peligro. No por nada los animales tiene un sentido de supervivencia, a lo mejor aquello también lo tenían las bestias de chakra demoníaco.

—¿Hace cuanto que sientes al gato así, Hari-chan? —indago.

—Desde hace unos minutos antes de la ceremonia —respondió rápidamente.

El hombre asintió. Todo indicaba que ninjas extranjeros venían a invadir Uzushiogakure. El problema es que no sabía cuántos y no iba a alertar a sus enemigos que estaban al tanto de la invasión al enviar espías. Pero primero que todo; había que evacuar a los aldeanos rápidamente. Inclusive si la advertencia del Nibi era falsa no le importaba. No escatimaría vidas por no haber reaccionado a tiempo en cuanto si es verdad la invasión.

—Raion, reúne a todos los equipos ANBU y transmite mis órdenes; un equipo ira a alertar a todos los jounin y chuunin que estamos en alerta silenciosa de invasión. No quiero por nada del mundo un alboroto, alertara a nuestro enemigo. Dos equipos irán a preparar el sello del escudo mientras que los demás equipos, incluidos jounin y chuunin procederán a evacuar silenciosamente la ciudad, que apaguen las luces con discreción y no alteren a los civiles. ¡Todos procedan!.

Hari escucho cuatro silbidos y supuso que todos habían desaparecido a comenzar la evacuación. Estaba en parte aliviado que el Uzukage hala procedido a evacuar de inmediato. Rezaba que esta vez hubieran muchos más sobrevivientes que en la línea de tiempo original.

—¿Desde cuándo que escuchas al gato, Hari-chan? —pregunto el hombre con cierto escudriño a su persona.

El pelinegro le miro tenebroso.

—De vez en cuando, pero solo cuando tengo miedo o cuando estoy enojado —lo describió tal como Hagrid le había dicho sobre su magia en su vida anterior— Pero cuando vi que Mito-baachan no escuchaba a su bola de pelos, ¡Pensé que diría que soy un bicho raro por escuchar voces que no son mías! —lucio alterado.

Hiroshina le miro compadecido. Hari desde bebe había sido muy apegado a su tía. La respuesta que les dio el pequeño cuando se le pregunto fue bastante inquietante. "Porque baachan tiene una bola de pelos al igual que yo". Había alterado a más de un Shinobi presente. Mito-sama imagino que el pequeño era un sensor de chakra y debió haber reconocido la similaridad de chakra demoníaca suya con la de él.

Si bien el sello de Hari no es defectuoso, pero tampoco era igual al de su tía; Mito-sama tenía un sello que bloqueaba cualquier conexión al Bijuu, tanto de su chakra como el lazo de conexión a su consciencia. Era por ello que algunos de los primeros Jinchuuriki morían poco después de ser sellados; los Bijuus lo llevaban a la locura al tener acceso a su mente. Lamentablemente, Hari tenía un sello que capturaba al Bijuu en su cuerpo, pero no tenia protección mental, al igual que el pequeño podría acceder a usar chakra del Bijuus si se le antojaba.

Mito-sama le había advertido que tarde o temprano el niño comenzaría a entrar en contacto con la bestia en su pasaje mental. Le apenaba que haya sucedido desde tan corta edad.

—Hari, escúchame. No importa cuántas veces escuches a tu "bola de pelos" —le tranquilizo con voz suave— Pero debes prometer que nunca creerá una sola palabra de él, ¿De acuerdo?. El gato de aseguro está irritado por estar encerrado.

—De acuerdo —asintió más tranquilo.

—Ve con tu madre ahora, pronto comenzara la evacuación total y debes mantenerte a salvo —le dio un pequeño abrazo antes de salir.

Hari le siguió los pasos.

—Cuídate, Jijii.

El hombre asintió a su cometido.

…

 **08 de Agosto de 1644, 21:00**

Caos.

Harry miraba tristemente como civiles huían despavoridos hacia el lugar de evacuación; un área circular que cubría un cuarto de la ciudad de Uzushio, incluyendo La Pileta, la Torre del Uzukage, la Finca Uzumaki y varias tiendas de abastecimientos. Todo protegido por un escudo de chakra que no dejaba entrar a ninjas extranjeros y daba paso libre a los civiles a refugiarse en el. El escudo estaba en pie como una capsula alrededor con cuatro sellos como soporte. Tres estaban en acantilados, muy difíciles de encontrar, aun siendo ninja estaba la posibilidad de resbalar las humedad rocas del mar y tener una horrorosa caída a la rocas. El cuarto era el que un gran grupo de ninjas del Remolino vigilaban mientras veían a sus compañeros luchando contra fuerzas enemigas.

Incluso Uzukage-Jijii y Mito-baachan estaban al frente de la batalla.

Las calles ya comenzaban a salpicar sangre. Algunos aldeanos granjeros no pudieron llegar a tiempo. Tal como ninjas enemigos y aliados caían en combate.

Sollozos y gritos aterrorizados se oían alrededor. Su madre le sostenía la mano mientras consolaba a Kaito en su regazo.

Choque de metales. Jutsu de fuego y rayos comenzaban a incendiar las casuchas que estaban afuera del área de evacuación. Explosiones hacían temblar la tierra.

Su padre y Asahi habían ido a tranquilizar las masas. Ryota estaba a su lado igual de silencioso mientras veían el panorama de horror que se vislumbraba fuera del escudo.

Harry estaba inquieto. Quería ir a ayudar, no le gustaba la impotencia de quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Estar inactivo solo le hacía recordar su pasado tormentoso.

—¡El sello se está quedando sin chakra, llamen a Mito-sama!.

—¡Están muy por delante!

—¡Se están quedando sin chakra!

 _¡HARRY!_

El pelinegro se despabilo de su estado en reposo y vio su oportunidad de ayudar.

 ** _Minino, es peligroso. Nunca has estado expuesto a mi chakra desde que me sellaron y aun no estás en la edad para que tu cuerpo pueda sostener tal cantidad de chakra._**

 _¿Estamos juntos en esto o no?,_ pregunto con determinación.

El Bijuu suspiro audiblemente.

 ** _Adelante, minino. Hagámoslo._**

—¡HARI! —grito su Okaasama aterrada al sentir como su pequeño se desprendía de su mano y corría en contra la multitud— ¡RYOTA! —exclamo al ver como el rubio persiguió a su pequeño hermano a sabiendas que iba a cometer una locura.

Harry corrió en cuatro patas, sin importarle en ensuciar sus manos, trepo por las casas hasta llegar a los tejados y a los cables de corrientes que lo hizo viajar más rápido a los límites del escudo. Era bueno saber que ya no tenía guardias ANBU vigilándole, lo supo porque ellos lo hubieran atrapado desde hace rato.

Cuando vio a el punto donde estaba el sello del escudo, custodiado por ninjas del Remolino.

 _Comienza ahora, Nekotabi._

 ** _De acuerdo._**

Fue cuando sintió una sensación muy similar a cuando bebió la poción Multijugos. Una calor se apodero de su estomago para fluir por el resto de su cuerpo. Recordó también como se sintió antes de transformarse en bebe. Como si sus venas se llenara de lava. Pero no era un calor dañino como para derretir sus huesos, era bastante agradable. Era como tomar una ducha caliente. Lo atribuyo a que estaba tomando el chakra del Nibi bajo su consentimiento. Se estremeció a lo desagradable que debe sentirse en el caso contrario.

La curiosidad pico y miro de reojo su cuerpo. ¡Estaba en llamas!, ¡En llamas azules del chakra del Nibi!. ¡Tenía dos colas! _Estoy en llamas_ , chillo Harry emocionado.

Escucho la risa de Matatabi en su interior.

 ** _Pequeño minino loco_**.

Matatabi estaba siendo muy cuidadosa en no sobrecargar las pequeñas bobinas de chakra de su minino. No quería que sufriera un colapso. Pero tenía que estar de acuerdo que la transformación de su minino era bastante mona. Su aura de chakra demoniaco delineaba aun más sus orejas negras y sus dos pequeñas colas se movían felizmente al igual que un… perro. Matatabi silbo. Debía recordarse después de esto dar a su minino un conferencia para obtener un poco de dignidad. Los gatos no movemos las colas tan emocionadas. Un poco de elegancia, por favor. La vulgaridad se lo dejaba a los canes. ¡Hmph!

Harry se rió al escuchar los pensamientos de su compañera.

Los ninjas de guardia se alejaron de su paso hasta que llego al sello.

—¡Es el muchacho gato!

—¡En verdad el chico era el Jinchuuriki del Dos Colas!

—¡El gato demoniaco!

—¡Miren!, ¡Esta derramando chakra para fortalecer el sello!.

 ** _De aquí en adelante el sello actuara como una esponja. Como eres pequeño, tu cuerpo comenzara a marearse en un rato. Necesito que te quedes consciente en todo momento. Yo te advertiré cuando debas romper la conexión._**

Harry asintió mientras sentía una succión que le hacía cosquillas en las manos. Era como ponerlas en la bocaza de una aspiradora.

—¡Protejan al Jinchuuriki!.

—¡Si, señor!

Más sonidos de matanza y explosiones ocurrían alrededor.

Distraídamente vio como un Uzushio-nin clavo un kunai directo al ojo derecho de algún Kiri-nin. Se estremeció a la brutalidad de esta guerra. Por lo menos en la Guerra Mágica hubo menos sangre cuando la muerte estaba asolo dos palabras con la varita. Aquí era matar cual carnicero.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así. O cuantas horas habían pasado desde el inicio del ataque. Pero en un momento comenzó a sentir la debilidad apoderándose de su cuerpo.

Gimió cuando todo bullicio comenzó a ser más que nada un zumbido sordo a su alrededor. Comenzó a sudar a mares y a jadear por el esfuerzo. Sus piernas y brazos comenzaron a temblar y no sabían cuanto le quedaba para que comenzaran a fallarles en estabilidad.

 _Nekotabi, me siento… mal. Creo que voy a vomitar._

 ** _Aguanta minino, estamos ganando. Y siento ninjas de Konoha acercándose por el Noroeste. Aguanta un poco más. Pronto acabara todo._**

Harry dio un gemido lastimero prosiguió a distraerse por el dolor que estaban empezando a atrofiar sus extremidades.

—¡Maten al niño!, ¡Es un Jinchuuriki!, ¡Esta alimentando el maldito escudo!.

Levanto la vista con miedo. Sola para ver a Saru-san y Raion-san protegiéndolo de Kumo e Iwa-nin. Siete contra dos. Rezo porque Konoha-nin llegaran pronto.

Golpes, patadas y shurikens volaron a una velocidad sorprendente. Raion podía contra cuatro mientras que Saru eliminaba uno mientras atacaba a la par contra dos. Eran increíbles. Hari se pregunto si su padre tendría un ataque al corazón si le decía que quería ser ANBU cuando fuera mayor. Sería divertido ver su expresión. Okaasama aprobaría…

—¡Cuidado!.

 ** _¡MININO!_**

Dolor.

Su hombro izquierdo le dolía como si le inyectaran ácido sulfúrico.

Grito por la sorpresa y jadeo en busca de aire. Cayó al suelo de golpe. Demasiado débil como para moverse.

—¡Haruhi!

 _Esa voz… ¿Mito-baachan?._

—Gracias por protegerlos… Ahora me toca a mí.

Su vista enfoco una imagen difusa de la anciana sonriéndole.

Siento ser levantando.

 _¿Mito-baachan?_

Su vista poco a poco comenzó a oscurecerse, pero logro reconocer quien lo cargaba. Saru-san.

—¡Maldición!, eres igual de impulsivo que tu padre —susurraba este, se le notaba alterado.

 _¿Por qué sería?_

—¡Un medico-nin!, ¡Rápido!, ¡Un niño está herido!.

 ** _Minino, respira hondo._**

 _Nekotabi_.

 ** _Si, estoy contigo, minino. Descansa. Te lo has ganado._**

Y después todo se oscureció. Se sintió tranquilo. Había salvado muchas vidas esta noche.

...

 _Antes de que prendéis antorchas para matarme. Os digo que Harry esta vivo._

 _El cap. que viene: Los Exiliados a Konoha._

 _Como hemos visto. Harry ya hizo un cambio muy grande desde la linea de tiempo original. Bueno, aparte de robarle el Bijuu a Yugito. Osea si Harry no hubiera alertado al Uzukage este lo hubiera dado que lobos o zorros estaban inquietando a los animales en vez de un ejercito-nin. No hay una descripción exacta sobre la destrucción de Uzushio, por lo que me da rienda suelta para imaginar que Uzukage desestimo la amenaza y para cuando la invasión se inicio ya era demasiado tarde para evacuar. No hubo tanta masacre en Uzushio en cuando a los civiles, pero igual hubo bajas ninjas. En el otro cap lo sabrán._

 _Pero, como es obvio, necesito a Harry en Konoha, por lo que doy pista de lo que pasara; es algo parecido a lo que ocurrió con el País de las Aguas Termales._

 _Y por fin ya estaré escribiendo sobre Harry en Konoha. Algún personaje que quieran que Harry conozca primero?, sus primeros amigos?_

 _Advierto de primera que pateare en el culo (Digo... Harry lo hará por mi) a los ancianos del consejo. Especialmente a Danzo. Díganme, merece algo de misericordia?._

 _Hubo un fic que leí en ingles sobre Danzo/Harry fue HILARANTE. pero reconozco el argumento inicial del autor. Dijo que Danzo necesitaba un poco de amor y dejaría de ser malozo. Tajantemente digo que NO haré Danzo/Harry, para que respiren tranquilos. Pero creo que una conversación no estaría de más para abrirles los ojos de una buena vez. Porque quiero acabar con RAIZ (o ROOT en ingles)._

 _Nos vemos_


End file.
